


Unwanted

by Romanticide09



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Omega, Bad familes, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Eventual mpreg, F/M, Fluff, Happy together, Hurt, Love them, M/M, MY SONS, Omega Verse, Past Relationship(s), Past Suicide Attempt, Slice of Life, Some angst, not for a long while though, the graphic violence is only a little, you can always stop before it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 31
Words: 68,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanticide09/pseuds/Romanticide09
Summary: A broken Alpha, a broken Omega, and life. Dark, light, and lots of love. Its the only summary I could come up with. Promise it's better then it sounds. My first dip in this universe. <3





	1. Meet hyatt

**Author's Note:**

> The picture is what hyatt's looks are based off VVVV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What hyatt looks are based off a

It had a few years now since Hyatt had made the choice to move away from Los angeles to take up residence in the small town of Luna. It had been a sudden choice after a long battle he was never going to win, and he was just tired. Hyatt wasn't your typical Alpha. 

He didn't touch anyone when he was in his ruts. He didn't see the appeal of having a mate, and At this point of his life he was pretty sure his nose may be broken. So many people telling stories how they just knew somebody was the one from the way the smelled, or how you are suppose to be able tell someone in his heat by their smell. Never once has Hyatt ever experience that, and at almost thirty it was just something he didn't he care about anymore.

The alarm set off echoing through the room as Hyatt reached his hand out to turn it off. With a grunt he started to sit up his eyes still full of sleep, and the light coming through window already bothering him. Hyatt was not a morning person in any shape, or form, but he was starting to think he enjoyed torturing himself. 

It's not as if he had a boss so he could open his shop anytime he wanted, but Hyatt prided himself on his work ethic. It was the one thing in his life he had always been able to control one hundred percent. He found comfort in his shop among all the parts, and grime. It was something he struggled to find in people. It's not as if he tried to hard to get close to people either. 

Within twenty minutes Hyatt was showered, dressed, and already driving his way to his garage. In less the ten minutes he was already inside starting on his work for the day. Clients came pretty regularly now, and Hyatt knew them all by name of course. He just didn't really know much about them, or vice versa, Hyatt had actually become known as the man of few words among his fellow townies.

Before him they actually had to go almost an hour away for mechanical services, and they always found way to show their thanks to him since he didn't charge that much. When they brought him things he would always answer with a thanks, or that isn't needed, because it all honesty it wasn't. Hyatt had a sufficient amount of money so he ran his shop out of the pure enjoyment it gave him. 

The rest of the day went on as usual. Mrs. Maggie had gave him an apple pie after changing her break pads. A few others came by, and before he knew it the clock already read seven so he closed up shop to head home. His night would go like any other night did. He'd go home grab a shower Maybe make some dinner, or just eat that apple pie. Sometimes he read a book, or watched some television. Most people would think he was lonely, but this is the way he enjoyed his life. Quiet, Calm, and uncomplicated. 

Just as he was about to get in to his car his phone went off, and only a handful of people had his number he could almost guess who It was. 

Logan: Big bro! I just wanted too check in. Haven't heard from you in a few days. Everything Is okay here. Josalynn is do any minute. I still can't believe I'm going to be a dad

Hyatt was happy too see it was his little brother. One of the few people out of his family he actually liked talking too.

Hyatt: All is well. Sorry sometimes I just don't look at my phone. If it helps at all I think you will make a good father despite you killing my hamster when I was away at camp.

Logan: I did not!! I was five! Excuse me for not fully thinking through letting the hamster loose. I thought he'd come to his name like the cats did. Not my fault that cat succeeded in getting him first.

Hyatt: You just admitted it was your fault. Don't you have a mate to pester? You are delaying me from heading home.

Logan: Oh I'm sorry I'm delaying from your alone time, but you are always alone. So how much time do you really need? You should go on some dates. Might do you some good. 

Hyatt: I enjoy being alone. I also fail to see how going on some dates would be good for me?

Logan: Because I thought my life was complete too until I Meant josalynn. She just kind of snuck up on me, but with your so called broken sniffer I figured dating might make more sense.

Hyatt: For one I can smell perfectly fine. Just stop. I'm happy. I know you worry, but as your older brother that's my job. Now go dote on your wife since I know dealing with you she must deserve it. Talk to you later.

With a silent sigh Hyatt finally started his car to make his way home. He knew the way home like the back of his hand, and had every inch memorized at this point. It was quiet already since the town shut down at seven except for the one twenty hour diner on the outskirts. 

So he didn't expect to see anyone on his way home especially a young blonde man struggling to push his car up the hilly road. For moment he was just going to drive by, but the growing curiosity was winning at the time being. He knew he wasn't from around here, and there was no way the idiot was ever going to get that car anywhere on his own. He pulled over knowing he couldn't drive by the man without helping. As soon as he stepped out it oddly smelled sweet outside, but he ignored it going to help the mystery man.


	2. Meet Coen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen meets hyatt (DO NOT OWN THE FACES MY CHARACTER ARE BASED ON)

It had been a split second decision to leave his old life behind when he packed up his car in the middle of night with whatever it could carry. Coen knew he had a very small window to which he could slip away unnoticed, and after a morning he would never forget Coen knew he had to go. He didn't know how long he had been driving at this point, but he knew he had gone through at least a state, or two. Coen felt good about that though. The further the better. He had made only a small stop too grab some snacks, and gas trying to conserve his little bit of money he had. Coen had been listening to the music coming through the radio when his car begin to sputter a bit. A panic filled his eyes, and with a few more loud stutters the car ceased a puff of smoke coming from the engine. Coen laid his head on his steering wheel while muttering. He just hated life couldn't ever give him a break, and with how the still the town was he knew no one was coming to help. Now Coen was in no means weak, but he was not prepared to push a jeep full of junk up a steep hill. Deciding he refused to give in that easily he got out, and started to attempt to push. Using all of his might it felt like, but the jeep did not move at all. He tried over, and over again to no avail except for now his whole body hurt as well. 

Just as he was about to attempt again he saw a car heading towards him. It seemed like they might just drive by until they came to a stop making a relief wash over Coen until he smelled that it was an alpha. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing, but He wasn't sure if he wanted to deal with one right now. Coen sniffed the air as he got closer. He sure did smell good though. Like a field of flowers, but his expression did not match making coen stop sniffing as he kept his eyes on him full of curiosity.  
The man went to the hood, and started making a weird hand motion. At first Coen tilted his head, and the man started to look frustrated It finally hit Coen what he was motioning too. 

“Oh you want me to pop my hood! Why couldn't of you just said that..” With a small eye roll he opened his driver door, and pushed the button while already wondering why the man was being so quiet. By the time Coen had gotten back out the man was already under the hood looking around. “See anything wrong with her yet?” All coen got in return was a a shake of his head making Coen let out a little huff. For some reason it bothered him this man would not talk to him. If Coen was anything he was determined so he bent over his head under the hood. “Thanks for stopping. As you saw I wasn't really getting anywhere. So do you see anything wrong with her?”

Hyatt was starting to check the liquids when he heard the man refer to the car as a her. How ridiculous he thought since car's did not have a sex. For some reason before he even realized he had addressed the man. “Her?” As he waited for an answer he pulled the oil stick out. 

Something boiled inside of Coen when the man stared at him like he was stupid. Walking around to the other side to stand next to him “Yes! Her name is Lucy though right now you can call her Lucifer since she's being bad, and I'm Coen.” Sticking his hand to where the man could see it, and giving him a soft smile to trying to coax the man to talk more. He watched as the man put the oil stick back in, and with a grunt he finally learned his name “I'm Hyatt.” The excitement went fast though when Hyatt completely ignored his hand, and went back to work closing the hood. Though Right after it did Coen was bombarded by a whole string of words.

“You seized the engine by not putting any oil in. I won't know the extent of the damage until tomorrow when I can really take a good look at it. It may, or may not be able to just have the engine replaced. If you leave Lucy here she will be safe until the morning then I'll come pick her up with my tow truck. I also most likely won't have the part I need on hand so be prepared to stay a few days. I can give you a ride to a hotel if you need me too, but there is nothing else I can do tonight.” The words came out fast, and without much emotion as he stared at Coen. Starting to wonder why despite how he felt about naming cars he too had referenced to it as Lucy. He picked up Coen had started to seem sad, and that sweet scent in the air smelt slightly spoiled as he stood there seeing what his answer would be. 

Taking a second to take in how much he had just heard Hyatt talk Coen stuck his hands in his pockets while thinking. He could feel the little money he had in his pocket knowing he couldn't afford a hotel, or the repairs either. Running a hand through his shaggy blonde hair Coen tried to his hardest to appear okay on the outside even though his chest felt so tight from the stress of the last few days weighing down on him. “I can't really afford a hotel, or your services so I'll just stay in my car. Thank you for the help though, but I'll figure it out from here Hyatt.” For some reason coen enjoyed saying his name. 

“Make sure you bundle up then it get's cold out here.” Hyatt couldn't figure out for the life of him why that was the first thing he said. Clearing his throat he started to speak again. “As far as the car goes. The money is not important so I will still come pick it, and you up in the morning.” With that Hyatt turned on his heel, and made his way back to his car ready to go home. He sat in his car, but he did not start it his eyes still watching Coen. The urge to keep watching him made Hyatt start his car with a huff with the plan to leave, and not see him again until the morning. The plan would of worked if just as he was about to drive off he watched Coen take out a bag from his trunk. As soon as he had removed it all of the contents fell on the road. The bag had busted at the bottom, and now Hyatt was staring at Coen again whose face was covered in utter devastation. Hyatt knew that look. It was the same one he had when he had decided to move suddenly. That's when Hyatt knew there was more to this Coen, and he couldn't just leave him in his car to sleep. He waited for Coen too get all the stuff back in his trunk then he drove up next to him swinging open his passenger door. The next words came out with a growl “Get in.”

As soon as the bag broke Coen almost broke with it, but he refused knowing Hyatt was still watching him. HE would not let the alpha see him cry at any cost. So he picked everything up remaining calm, and swore he jumped out of his skin when he heard Hyatt growl behind him. It wasn't a rude growl either more of a better get in before I change my mind sounding one. He knew he had to decide fast, but he did already offer to fix his car for free so how bad could he really be. A little rough is something Coen could handle easily so he quickly grabbed a bag of clothes from his backseat, and careful climbed in to Hyatt's car the smell of flowers enveloping him. It was oddly calming. “I don't want to be a burden.” The words slipped out before he could catch them as he sucked on his bottom lip quietly. There was no answer as Hyatt kept driving not that Coen expected him to say anything. Giving up on talking for the time being he waited quietly starting to feel excited to see where the mysterious Hyatt lived. It taken long before they pulled in to the drive way of an average sized red bricked house. It had a small white fence around it, and one large bay window in the front. Coen almost felt himself get giddy at the sight of a wrap around porch. It had been a long time since he had been anywhere near an actual home, and this definitely looked like one.

When Hyatt stopped the car his eyes caught on Coen again who for some reason was smiling ahead. That sweet smell rose again making Hyatt turn his head to sniff himself wondering what it was. Not being able to figure out he just assumed it was some kind of fluid from the car. The next time he glanced at Coen it was to reach over, and open the door for him. Not that he couldn't open it for himself so Hyatt had no idea why that was the action he took. “Come let's go in.” Hyatt quickly exited the car not even checking too see if Coen was following, but he figured he would so he wasn't to worried about it.

Hyatt held the door open as he impatiently stared at Coen who was walking super slow. Coen must of sense something, because after locking eyes he quickly made his way in dropping his bag on the floor. Right away clothes scattered on the floor, and he watched as coen payed no mind to the mess, and started to make his way around the living room. Hyatt was already regretting his choice slightly as he picked up the clothes of the floor folding them one by one while he kept one eye on coen. 

“Your house is beautiful. I've never really been in a home before.” The words slipped off Coen's tongue, and when did he noticed Hyatt was picking up his clothes for him. “Oh! Let me help you. I didn't even notice that happen. I'm already a terrible guest.” Even though he tried to make it sound like a joke he was worried about causing the wrong impression. He made his way over when Hyatt just waved his hand at him. Coen swirled around in a circle trying to see what he could be gesturing too, and he faced Hyatt once more he let out a huff staring at him like he was at fault. “I'm sorry I don't speak hand gestures Mr. quiet Hyatt.”

“I don't need your help. Just make yourself at home.” Hyatt spoke without even glancing up from the clothes. The nickname Coen just gave him repeating itself in his head, and he wanted to hate, but for some reason he didn't which was quite illustrating. 

“See was that so hard.” Coen crinkled his nose playfully while he took a seat at what he assumed was the kitchen table. He felt something smack the back of his head while he was getting settled. Taking a peek he noticed it was pillow, and he faced Hyatt who was now glaring at him. Coen couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. “Sorry. You don't have to talk.” 

When he finished the clothes he picked them all, and used his foot to hit Coen's chair. He hoped that was enough to get his attention to follow. He made his way to the spare bedroom, and sometimes he wondered why he had one at all. It had been at least six months since the last time he had a guest over, and almost a year since the last time his brother had stayed in the actual room. That became even more apparent with the layer of dust on everything. He heard a cough from behind him letting him know Coen was now in the room as well. “You can sleep here.” Hyatt sat the clothes on top of a dresser. “I'm going to go change, and shower. Once again make yourself at home, but don't bother Me.” Before coen could say anything Hyatt left the room, and starting to wonder if he should of just left Coen in his car.


	3. A noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no more silence, and a broken coffee mug.

In a split second Coen was left alone in a bedroom that was probably three times the size of where he used to sleep. He let himself fall to the bed making a big puff of dust come out the cloud circling around him. The rumble in his chest starting to grow until he went into a coughing fit, and he dashed back to the kitchen to get a glass of water. 

Still trying to clear his Throat Coen started to open the cabinets. Obviously the house was set up by a man taller then himself since all the glasses were just out of reach. Coen was starting to feel the burn in his throat as he went on tippy toes. His fingers touched the glass enough to slowly bring it closer to the edge of the cabinet. The plan was to grab the glass with his other hand, but right when it fell Coen coughed as the glass went crashing to the floor. Coen's feet were now surrounded by shards of glass, and a small pain was radiating through the top of his foot. Just as he was about to attempt to move he heard the sound of foot steps. His heart started to race as old feelings threaten to bubble over. “I was trying to get a drink. There was a dust, and my lungs. I'm so sorry I know you didn't want to be bothered.” He wouldn't dare to even glance in Hyatt's direction fearful of what his face would look like. All of sudden he felt two arms wrap around his as he was placed on the counter. He sat there shocked while a safe feeling vibrated down his spine.

Hyatt had just got his sleeping pants on after his shower when he heard the crash. Not even taking the time to put on a shirt Hyatt made his way towards the sound knowing it was Coen. Now he was really doubting letting him into his house. The plan to yell was already coming out when he heard the fear in Coen's voice as is tried to explain what happen. All the anger faded away knowing Coen was actually worried he be in trouble, but he was still grumpy at the sound since he enjoyed his quiet as he made his way over picking him up to sit him on the counter. The sweet smell got a little stronger for a moment before it faded as he sat Coen down. “Don't move. You're okay.” Firstly he got Coen a bottle of water from the fridge handing it to him. Then he began to pick up the glass while wondering why in the hell he was going through this much trouble.

If Hyatt had said anymore words they were lost on coen who was now truly looking at Hyatt for the first time. He was definitely a handsome alpha despite his angry demeanor. His short black hair was still wet from his shower making some of his bangs fall in front of his face. Every time he picked up a piece of glass his back muscles would move. Coen could tell by his body that he did work out, or maybe it was from working on cars. It was weird to have this complete stranger being so nice to him, but it wasn't unwelcome just new. His eyes followed a drop of water that fell slowly down making him notice how low Hyatt's sleeping pants were sitting. Coen swallowed lightly, and turned like he had done something wrong. 

“Are you sure I can't help Hyatt?” Coen went to swing his feet, but the pain radiated again making him let out a small whine. 

It had been a long time since Hyatt had moved that fast. As soon as the whine hit his ears he was holding Coen's foot trying too see what was wrong. He felt coen twitch, and another small whine came out of him making Hyatt shift the feeling in his chest confusing him. Putting his attention up to Coen he could see the apprehension in his eyes. “I have to pull this glass out. Don't move okay?” He waited for Coen to nod then proceeded pulling out the shard of glass in one fluid motion. At least he had informed him first. He grabbed one of his kitchen towels, and put it in Coen's hand “Hold it against the wound.” Hyatt then got up making his way to his bathroom for some supplies.

Coen did as Hyatt told him still unable to talk being to lost in Hyatt's actions. His foot was beginning to hurt more, and he found himself hoping Hyatt wouldn't take to long. As he sat there in the silence he kept thinking he had never met a nicer alpha in his life. Coen wasn't used to good things happening to him so he just kept waiting for the ball to drop. All those thoughts disappeared when Hyatt came back in with supplies to bandage his food. Coen smiled brightly at the gesture, and fully understood Hyatt was not mad at him for breaking the glass.

Hyatt grabbed both sides of the sink of his bathroom trying to still the flutter in his chest. “You barely know this man. What is going on with you?” he said to himself before taking in a deep breathe so he could let it out slowly. Trying to push it out of his mind Hyatt grabbed a bandage, neosporin, and a wet towelette deciding on focusing on the task at hand. He wasn't the type to enjoy seeing anyone hurt so he just played it off as that. Which was working perfectly until he saw coen's smile, and it made a proud feeling go through him knowing Coen was smiling. At this point Hyatt was convinced he had to be coming down with something. Showing no signs of his internal struggle Hyatt knelt down again starting to patch up coen's foot. “You okay?” He huffed out while starting to wipe off the wound. 

“Better then I have been in awhile actually. I owe you my thanks.” Typically Hyatt hated hearing people say thanks since he didn't see any reason for them to thank him, but when Coen did it he actually enjoyed it. He found himself thinking about how soft coen's skin was at he started to rub the neosporin on, and right as he went to put the band aid on he started to wonder if his face was just as soft. He let of coen's foot suddenly making it smack the counter behind it. A rush of panic flowing through his veins “I feel a little off so I am going to go to bed. Next time ask if you need something. I'd rather you ask instead of making all that noise. Goodnight coen, and make sure to try to get some sleep. Be careful with your foot.” that last part almost made him smack himself in the forehead. Maybe he should do that though to see if he has a temperature. Everything felt a little cloudy when he made it to his room. He collapsed without a second thought. He would feel better tomorrow for sure. It was just the stress from a long day. With that last thought he drifted in to what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	4. First morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of those

It had not been a dreamless sleep, and the man that caused it was still fast asleep at ten in the morning while Hyatt has been up since almost six. Hyatt had never needed much sleep, but apparently Coen did. Luckily today was the only day Hyatt kept his shop closed, or maybe that wasn't lucky since he had nothing to take his mind off of his Coen problem. If he didn't wake up soon Hyatt would punish him by not looking at his car until tomorrow, and he was betrayed by the happiness he felt at Coen possibly sticking around longer. Sleeping hadn't helped out at all there was still something seriously wrong with him.

He found himself gazing in to the slightly open door more then he was proud of, and even though he wanted him to wake up he didn't have the heart with how peaceful he looked. His blonde hair was in shambles, and the covers kicked off revealing he hadn't worn a shirt to bed. He was lean, but defined, and he had such a childlike air about him as laid there sleeping curled up slightly. Hyatt growled quietly at his growing confusion, and exited the room again hitting his head against the wall a few times. After he had cleared his head momentarily, Hyatt's stomach let out a growl almost matching the one that have came out of his throat. Still shaking his thoughts out, he headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. Anything to keep his mind off the new addition to the house. 

The smell of bacon, and a fresh caramel machanio filled Coen senses. His eyes fluttered open, and for the first time in a few years he didn't feel tired. He wasn't dragged out of his bed, or being yelled at for not being up by a certain time. After Hyatt had abruptly went to bed Coen had searched the house until found a duster, and now the room he was using was less dangerous for his lungs. He remembered laying down for a moment to rest, and before he knew here he was waking up. The smell made his mouth water as he slipped out a bed still a big groggy. Each step he took the smell got stronger, and he tried to tip toe his way closer not wanting to interrupt Hyatt.

“Would you just sit.” The sound of Hyatt's voice making him freeze like a deer in headlights. He quickly regained his composure, and squinted his eyes at Hyatt while inching his was over to a chair at the table “Damn ninja.” He mumbled quietly playing with the centerpiece his eyes still on Hyatt who turned around a flare in his eyes. “Did you say something?” 

Coen tried to stifle a laugh as he shook his head. “Nope. Nothing at all. Hows breakfast coming?” He didn't know if Hyatt believed him, but he did go back to cooking. So he went back to following Hyatt with eyes wanting to know more about him, but he would wait to ask anything until he was done.

“Almost done. Coffee?” Hyatt asked while starting to load two plates full of bacon, and eggs. “Yes please. It smells fantastic!” The sheer excitement in Coen's voice made Hyatt feel a little tired, but it felt good to know maybe he was feeling more comfortable to act as himself. With the plates loaded Hyatt grabbed two mugs, and filled them up with coffee. He added creamer to his, but not knowing how coen liked his he left it plain. Somehow he managed to grab everything in one trip, and he placed it all down on the table. He felt the urge to sit in the chair next to coen instead of the one across from him, and despite his better judgement Hyatt listened to the urge.

Coen grabbed the coffee mug taking a sip, and proceeded to spit it right back in to the mug making Hyatt raise and eyebrow at him “Don't give me that look. You are the one trying to serve me dirt...Where is the flavoring.” 

Slumping his shoulders a bit Hyatt pointed at the creamer on the table. He didn't think he made bad coffee, but he did only ever make it for himself. He watched as Coen added more creamer then there was coffee in his mug, and that is when Hyatt knew it wasn't the coffee “one of those.” He said in a mutter and bit into a piece of bacon.

Coen stared at Hyatt full of annoyance as he to took a bite of his bacon. Trying to decide what to say he went with the most important first. “Thanks for letting me sleep, and for all of this even the coffee.” He wouldn't dare say the reason he was slightly disappointed was, because it had smelled like his favorite coffee. Now he was wondering what it had actually been.

Taken aback by the thank you since Hyatt thought for sure Coen would have a snapback. He noticed his hand was gripping the coffee a mug a little harder then intended as Hyatt lifted his eyes meeting Coen's Emerald green ones. Hyatt felt a heat forming on his cheeks so he tore away from Coen's eye, and stared at his plate. “You can sleep all you want, and that is no longer coffee. You are drinking sugar.”

A whole hearted laugh rose from Coen as he now watched Hyatt in amusement. “I've never met an alpha like you Quiet Hyatt, and It's still got coffee in it. I enjoy the flavor, and it doesn't taste like sugar thank you very much!” 

Coen's laugh made hyatt's heart swell in a feeling he didn't fully understand. “You knew I was an alpha?” The words came out softer then Hyatt has intended. His hand around his mug to hide the slightly shake of it. “Yeah. I can smell it. Didn't you smell then I'm an omega?” Hyatt shifted in his seat, and wondered if he should tell him about his nose. It wasn't something he really shared with people, but he wanted Coen to know. “No. I have a broken sniffer, but I know now.”

In a split second Coen was already full of curiosity “Can you not smell anything, or just not certain things?” Coen started to rise from his chair making his way over to Hyatt. “I just have problems smelling people.”He heard Hyatt answer as he realized Hyatt was the one who smelt like caramel, and it was slightly intoxicating. He took a breath in too ignore it then went back to his plan. “So even this close do you smell nothing?” Coen was now pressed against Hyatt watching him for any reactions. It did occur to him he could be playing a dangerous game not knowing Hyatt that well yet.

Never in his life had an omega been that close to Hyatt, and never had he had someone that close, but didn't want to push them away. That sweet smell was back, and it clicked he only smelled that way when Coen was near. It wasn't that strong still, but he was starting to suspect it was defentily Coen. The skin to skin contact from them both not wearing shirts made Hyatt have to contain a shiver. He glanced up at coen who was starting too look worried with each passing second that Hyatt was quiet. Hyatt had never been the type to act an impulse, but before he could talk himself out of it he grasped Coen's arm yanking it up to his nose. He sniffed Coen's arm deeply, and it made the hairs on his arms stand up. Coen in fact was the first person Hyatt could smell, and now Hyatt didn't know what to do, or what it meant. 

Memories of the past started to invade Coen's thoughts as Hyatt gripped his arm. It's not that he was holding it a violent matter, but all coen could think about was times when his arm had been held in a less then nice way. “Sorry. I didn't...If you let me go I'll back off.” Coen couldn't even begin to guess what was going on in Hyatt, but he knew whatever It was he had caused it. He arm was released immediately, and the shift in Hyatt's scent let Coen know that he was upset. “You didn't hurt me Hyatt. It wasn't you promise.” Coen picked up his, and Hyatt's plate so he could wash them in the sink. 

“Please sit. Can we just talk?” Hyatt's voice stopped Coen in his tracks, and he sat automatically without question noticing Hyatt was still focused on the table. “Yeah. Of course. About what? If I pushed to hard. I'm really sorry. I tend to act without thinking sometimes.” 

Hyatt knew he hadn't hurt coen, but someone had. This force inside his head made him want to protect Coen, but the best thing he could do right now is try to avoid triggering him like that. Hyatt was not new to reactions from things in the past. He raised his head slowly, and tried to hardest to give coen the most sincere face he could. “Don't apologize for being you. Just tell me what I need to know.” 

Coen sucked in some air at the question. He was quite astonished that a man who had known him for less then a day already figured out he had some hang ups. Chewing on his lip as he tried to decide how much too actually tell, and he worried Hyatt would see him differently if he knew it all. “Only what I need to know Coen. If you are staying I want you to be comfortable here. We can get to everything else later so don't stress so much.” It was almost as if Hyatt had read his mind with those words. He felt the pressure in his chest go down a bit. Coen put both of his hands flat on the table “I just had a rough life is all. When you grabbed my arm I just had some flashbacks, and I reacted from them. Maybe try not to do things so suddenly at least for awhile. The reason I said thanks about letting me sleep is I was always thrown out of bed whenever I was needed. That was probably the first time in years I didn't go to sleep afraid if I'd make it through another day. God...I sound so broken. I bet you are really regretting taking me home now. Oh, and the best part I have nowhere to go even if you fix my car.”

Hyatt was in no means an expert at comforting someone, but if Coen was involved he wanted to try. Placing his hand softly on Coen's time making sure not to move to fast “"You can sleep as long as you need. I hate waking people. I don't sleep much and I can be noisy so we may have to do something to your room. I don't think you are broken. I'm a mechanic. It's not broken unless you have to get a new one. I'll try to be less sudden, and try not to worry. I don't throw out anything I like. I fix it, and as long as you want to stay you're welcome here.” He let Coen's hand go not wanting to overwhelm him. Hyatt remembered how difficult it all had been when he first restarted his life, and he hoped if anything he could save Coen from some of that stress. “I actually have a favor to ask of you. If you are willing of course. We need something for dinner, and I hate to leave the house on my day off. I'll give you my card, and you can take my car. Feel free to get whatever you may need as well. Even the ingredients to make your coffee in to sugary poison. Don't hurry back either feel free to explore the town for awhile as well.” Hyatt really hoped he would agree to go as the wheels turned In his head. He had thought of a really good plan to show Coen he was welcome, and he also hoped a little trip would make coen feel better. “If anyone asks say you are staying with me, but prepare for them to be surprised. Lastly, what's your favorite color?” 

The trust Hyatt was putting on Coen made him smile, but he also didn't want to be a burden. He was still struggling with the fact that people like Hyatt could even exist, but here he was offering to help fix him. “I'll go for you, but are you sure? That's a lot to trust in a guy you just met. I could just run away, and never come back! I don't know why you need my favorite color, but it's...Don't laugh...But it's Lilac.” After he said it Coen prepared himself to be made fun of, but all Hyatt did was get up to give him his credit card. “I trust you. Already told you there is things I need to know, and your favorite color is something I need to know. Now go you're bothering me.” Hyatt pushed him softly towards the door, and tossed him one of his shirts from a basket. He then closed the door behind Coen, and proceeded to make his way to a walk in closet. He zoned in to a giant pile of egg cartons as the wheels in his head started turning once more.


	5. Happy tears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it

Coen had gotten all caught up enjoying his time in Luna, and before he knew it two hours had passed. Hyatt wasn't kidding some people had seemed totally blown away that he was staying with hyatt. Some of them claimed they didn't even know he could talk. Which is weird since Coen hears him talk quite frequently. Deciding he had finally gotten everything he headed back to Hyatt's house. He did wish he could text him to let him know he was on his way home, but he had to leave his phone. He pulled in. and managed to grab all the bags in one trip. His hands were full so he started to try to kick the door open, and on his fifth kick he ended up hitting Hyatt instead who had open the door.

“You're so noisy.” Hyatt started taking some of the bags from coen's hands, and sitting them by the kitchen. “You could of called out for me to help.” The mass of bags were more then Hyatt bought in a month, and he started to wonder what in the hell was in them. He was happy that Coen had felt comfortable enough to actually buy things. Ignoring the curiosity he wanted to show Coen what he had been working on. “But I can be noisy too so I did something for you. Put those bags down, and follow me to your room.” He was surprised at the feeling of nervousness that rose in his chest. 

Blinking softly Coen did as Hyatt asked, but he moved slowly behind him a million ideas of what he was going to show him going through his head. He could tell by his scent that Hyatt was excited about something, but with all the things he had learned today Coen's imagination had started running wild. The quiet ones tend to sometimes be the most dangerous, but Hyatt didn't seem dangerous just different. A bit of a panic came over him as he had a few memories fly by of being led to places that in the end weren't very nice. His heart quicken in his chest, but it was almost calmed immediately at what Hyatt had done while he was gone. The room was now filled with light blue walls with perfectly spaced lilac squares. Coen took a few more steps in trying to fully see all the details. The squares upon closer examination are 9x9 egg cartons cut into perfect squares and pinned to the wall with matching blue tacks through each circle. One inch between the squares on all sides showed the blue he had painted the walls.

Hyatt leaned against the door frame trying to wait patiently for a reaction from Coen. These are times he wish he could smell better, but everything still smelled sweet so Coen must at least not hate it. He had forgotten he had Gave coen one of his shirts until he staring at him. He didn't know one of his shirt could look so cute, but he was pulled away from his thoughts when Coen turn around Hyatt saw he was on the edge of tears. Oh guess he didn't like it Hyatt thought to himself, but it wasn't that big of deal . If it wasn't a big deal though why did he all of sudden feel like punching the wall next to him. He began to put his head down to try to hide the disappoint he was feeling. He stopped midway when he felt two hands wrap around his body, and a head against his chest. 

Hyat's first reaction was to slip out of the hold, but he found himself actually enjoying which was an odd sensation on it's own, and now he knew he needed to hug back. He just didn't want to smother Coen knowing he had a few touching hang ups. So he had a hard time figuring out what was too much, or not enough. In the end he decided to put one hand on Coen's hair, and the other slipped around Coen's back with a loose grip so coen wouldn't feel constricted. “Sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.” 

Coen was all about lost in the magnificent scent surrounding him as Hyatt held him. He didn't know you could feel so warm. And safe just from someone touching you. Feeling lightly torn that hyatt had done so much for him though, and coen had nothing in return. Coen is started to grow more curious to learn about the mysterious Hyatt who kept surprising at every corner. The words hyatt said pulled him out of his hazed filled head, and he didn't know why but it upset him greatly that Hyatt though the had upset him. “You didn't...Well I mean you did, but I'm crying for good reasons.” Coen slipped out giving Hyatt a quizzical look trying to figure out if he understood they were happy tears.

Hyatt faced away from Coen, but when he looked back at Coen, a half smile on his face and a touch of sadness in his eyes, he wondered what that meant. He was happy that Coen was trying to make him feel better, but there was no way people actually cry out of joy right? The smile fell off his face as quickly as it had arrived as he thought to himself that Coen shouldn't be afraid to tell him what he'd done wrong. He went to place his hands in his pockets when they were grabbed, and pulled now resting on Coen's chest. “You are as stubborn as you are odd. Do you know that?” His hands were dropped , and he felt Coen's hands go on each side of his face. “Now focus on me, and really listen.” Hyatt's eyebrows shot up slightly. His forehead creased together as he let himself lock on Coen's emerald eyes. His breath grew shallow, and it felt as if his eyes had been blown open. “You have no reason to frown. Nothing is wrong. This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. It bothers me you have never seen happy tears. It makes me actually want to find out out why. Just know I love what you did, and I'm happy you are the one who found me.” Hyatt's feet had never felt heavier when coen let him go. Only his eyes could move as Coen fell back on his bed. “Now. I'm going to nap. So go do whatever you do, and let me test the present you made me.” Hyatt almost felt refreshed as he left the room closing the door softly behind him. He didn't move from the door though instead he leaned against it as quiet as possible. His head was against the wood hoping the cool wood would sort his thoughts. A smile came to his face as he thought about the confusing, but sweet omega on the other side of the door. Hyatt also felt a twinge of anger thinking about how Coen saw what he did as the nicest thing that was ever done for him. How could that be true. He barely knew coen, and already wanted to give hi...Wait no this has got to stop. Taking his head off the door Hyatt let out a small irritated growl, but no matter how hard he tried he still had a slight smile as he went to go work on a project.


	6. Four days later, and some lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something sweet, and a little sour�

The clock In the kitchen read twelve as Coen was almost finished making a few sandwiches. Things had started to fall In to a routine, and Coen was getting some comfortable he had to feign upset when Hyatt told him that his car was unfix-able. He just didn't want to overwhelm Hyatt, and he was little fearful if he let himself feel to happy it would go away. Today he wanted to do something for Hyatt, and he knew one lunch wouldn't equal up to how amazing Hyatt had been to him, but it was a start. He'd also decided on bringing him Lunch after noticing Hyatt never took any food with him, and that just wouldn't do on coen's watch. God he sounded like a mother, or something. Not his fault Hyatt was inept with that thought he chuckled, and packed up the sandwiches. He grabbed a few cokes, and put it all in a backpack so it would be safe as he drove. It was also the first time he would get to use his temp car Hyatt had found for him.

Today was not Hyatt's day at all. His first job of the day end up taking longer then he thought it would. So by the time the town librarian had come to claim her car Hyatt hadn't even done the oil change on it yet. The next car he was half way through a tire change when the Jack broke almost pinning him under the car luckily he has fast reflexes. For what he lacked with his nose he gained in his hearing which he was thankful for when he heard that metal creak. It was only the early afternoon, and Hyatt was already done with the day. If it wasn't for the fact he knew a few more customers would be coming Hyatt would just close up shop. 

A peaceful moment between customers had Hyatt sitting in his chair at the front desk. His feet propped up with his eyes closed as he kept one ear on the bell hanging on top of the door. Hyatt's eyes flew open the moment his thoughts wandered too Coen. It's not his fault how adorable he always looked when hyatt peeked in to check on before he went to work. Hyatt shook his head at using the word adorable to describe anything. It's also not his Fault that when he got home Coen seemed so happy to see him it made his stomach feel funny. The last thought made him lean on his desk as he rubbed his temples trying to alleviate the pressure from thinking too hard about things he shouldn't be. The ding of the bell went off, and for the first time that day Hyatt was happy to have a customer.

“Hello Mrs. Carter. How may I help you today?” Giving her a slight smile Hyatt wiped his hands on his jeans while he waited. “I just wanted to ask if I could bring my son's car by tomorrow for you to look at? He says its been making a clanking noise. He keeps telling me not to worry, but I...” The ding of the bell went off again, but this time it was Coen standing there. Hyatt raised one eyebrow at the backpack before remembering their was a customer “I understand Ma'am. Could you excuse me for one second then we can decide on a time.” The look on mrs.carter's face made him blink. It's like she knew something he didn't, but he proceeded over to Coen anyway. 

As soon as Coen had entered the door the smell of Hyatt invaded his senses. It was a smell he was growing quickly accustomed too. Some times it scared him, but most of the time he just wanted to get closer. He was new to all this. Coen wasn't used to not being forced. To be able to make his own decisions. To feel as if he was treated equally, and the only thing he knew for sure was Hyatt had been the one to make all this possible for him. “I brought you some lunch.” Coen unzipped the backpack revealing the goodies insides. The smile he got in return for his words made Coen crinkle his nose with a playful grin. “I see your busy so I won't stay, but I saw you didn't take any lunch..” Coen's words ceased when Hyatt put his hand over his mouth. 

Hyatt let coen's mouth go, and had to bite the inside of his mouth fighting the color trying to come to his cheeks. “I want to eat with you. If you go in the garage there's a table. Get everything all set up, and I'll finish up here.” Hyatt zippered the backpack shut, and pointed where Coen needed to go. A small happy sigh fell from his lips as Coen was practically skipping off, but then he stopped halfway putting the bag down. “Damn. I forgot something in the car. I'll be right back. “ Coen flew past Hyatt as he finally returned to the customer “Sorry about that Mrs.Carter Is two okay tomorrow?”

Mrs.Carter leaned in sniffing Hyatt which made his back up a few steps “That time is perfect.” Hyatt relaxed a little bit when she stopped, and he walked behind his desk adding her name to his calendar. “So who was that? I didn't notice until he came in, but you smell happier. You also spoke to him differently then you do any of us.” He raised eyes slightly tapping his pen against the paper. He wasn't a fan of questions, but he also didn't want coen to think he didn't like having him around. “That's Coen. He's staying with me.” 

Mrs carter let out a giggle making Hyatt hunch over a bit. She had her time set so why couldn't she leave. “He's not from around here is he? So where did you find him?” Hyatt wasn't sure how much coen would want him to reveal about him, and this is the exact reason he tended to avoid people. They wanted to know to much. “we found each other.” He hoped that was a sufficient response, and would satisfy her enough to stop talking.

“Awww how cute! Well hopefully he can get you out of your shell a bit.” Something struck a cord in Hyatt as he stood up trying his hardest not to glare at her. “Im fine as I am. Now it's time for my lunch.”

He's was relived when she actually started to leave, but it was the next words out of her mouth that snapped the last string. “Just don't hurt him. You don't seem like the long term type. I can already tell he's really in to you. Does his scent make you feel anything?” Hyatt knew he couldn't stop himself this time. She had pushed too far, and he was feeling way to uncomfortable. He was angry he didn't even notice that coen had walked back up. “You don't even know me! Nobody in this whole fucking town knows me. So refrain from making assumptions about me. Why in the hell would Coen make me feel anything by his smell?!?” Of course it did, but she did not need to know that, and with his broken nose it only really made sense to him how Coen smelled. “There now you have heard me talk a lot. Now leave.” Hyatt threw open the door a low growl raising out of his chest. His eyes shooting daggers at Mrs. carter.

It took Coen a second to register everything, but when it did the first thing he did was stop the lady. Trying to ignore the feeling thing Hyatt had said he wanted to fix this first. Putting the plates down he was holding Coen stood up straight. “He doesn't mean it. His bark is worst then his bite. He has actually been really good to me. I just think hes hungry. You know how alphas can get when their hungry. “Coen then opened her door for her giving her a gracious smile, and he shut it for her. Feeling proud of himself that he had solved the problem Coen re-picked up his plates, and made his way over to Hyatt. He had his arms crossed against his chest. Coen swore he could see the smoke coming out of his ears. 

“I can fight my own battles Coen.” Hyatt said hoarsely staring intensely at Coen. Why did he try to fix it anyway. “You should just go. I'm not in the mood for company anymore.” Hyatt pushed himself off the door, and went over to his desk kicking it angrily. 

“I didn't day you couldn't, but I'm not wrong. Of course no one knows you...You won't even let anyone talk to you. So she asked a few question about us. Is that really that bad?” Coen was not going to just walk away that easily. He knew most people did, and that was part of the problem. The sound of kicked metal reverberated through the small room. “I'm not going to let you push me away. I get it's some kind of defense mechanism, but there Is nothing to protect yourself from. Is that how you treat all your customers, because if it is I'm surprised you have any at all...”

The scent in that air started to sour matching how Hyatt was starting to feel. Taking a few deep breaths in before shifting himself to stare at Coen. He just didn't get it. If it had been anyone else they would have left without another word, but no Coen had decided to challenge him back. To go as far to say he pushes people away as a defense mechanism. So he didn't want to get to know people. Was that really that huge of a problem. You get close to people, and nothing good comes out of it. It's why most of the time he couldn't wrap around what was happening with him coen. Hyatt stalked over grabbing the backpack then shoved it back in to coen's hands. “You know what you're right. I don't. Though I don't think it's any of your business to comment on since you are just the guy staying in my house.” The words felt out before he could stop them, but it was true right? Or at least somewhat true. They weren't an us, but they weren't really roommates either. His brain was really starting to hurt, and that was not helping his growing irritation. He stepped as close as he could to coen without touching him “If anything you should understand that all that people do is screw you over in the end.” With a grunt Hyatt shoved past Coen, and went through the door of his shop.

Coen was starting to think Hyatt would be the death of him. Maybe that was slightly dramatic, but he had never meant a more stubborn man in his life. He had such a big heart, but he was afraid of using it. All that would of hurt more if Coen didn't know that once again Hyatt was saying what he thought would get him to go away. He had seen enough over the last few days to know Hyatt enjoyed having him around, but didn't mean it was any less annoying. Coen did get people were terrible, but not all of them are. All these thoughts happen in less then a second so Coen got a hold of Hyatt, and using all of his might made him turn around. “You win Hyatt. I'll go, but not before I tell you this.” Coen kept his hand on Hyatt's shoulder. “Some people are horrible. Trust me I totally agree with that, but that doesn't mean all of them are. You're not. I don't think I am. Mrs.carter seemed okay. It's okay to be afraid of new things. Even for you the masculine I'm better off alone alpha. I bet between us i'm the one who should never want to be around people ever again, but this isn't a competition. We both have issues, but until you decide to accept that fact nothing will change.” Coen shoved the backpack at him. “You still need to eat lunch. I highly doubt it, but maybe I am just the guy living with you to you. I'll accept it if its true, but I still care.” With that before Hyatt could say anything else Coen exited, and with a slam of his car door he was gone leaving only Hyatt, and his thoughts.


	7. Closing work, and flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyatt feels regret, and decides to get something for Coen.

His garage had never felt more silent when Coen had left . The sound of the car door echoed in his head over, and over again. Hyatt could feel something building up inside of him. What was It though? He went through emotions in his head even ones he didn't use himself. He was in the garage now trying to at least work while attempting to sort out what he was feeling. 

Remembering he still hadn't done that Oil change from earlier Hyatt started the car letting it run for a few minutes. The leather seats felt cool against his flushed skin. His hands were so tight around the steering wheel his knuckles were white. He didn't mean to upset Coen. From what he had learned over the last few days was Coen had been hurt enough by someone. Though the way Coen seemed to understand him was a little nerve wracking to say the least. Maybe that's why he had reacted the way he did. Hyatt was also startling to realize it wasn't the fact of what Mrs. carter had said that made him angry, It was that she had decided to throw words around about his relationship with coen. He hadn't even figured out what they were yet so how dare she try to act as if she knew better. 

A loud sigh went through the car as he started to hit his head against the steering wheel. At each new thought of Coen the feeling he couldn't put a finger became more clear. Coen was mostly right about everything he said except for one. Hyatt knew that Coen was more then just the guy living in his house, but that doesn't mean he knew exactly what to call him either. His stomach dropped when the feeling became crystal clear. He was feeling regret. He regretted saying such a harsh thing to Coen, because he was confused. Coen didn't deserve that. He truly was a terrible person. 

“Fuck.” Hyatt turned off the car, and slipped out going over to hang up the keys.He needed to go fix things with Coen. So for the first time ever he closed early. It wasn't as if he would have gotten more customers, and Coen was more important. Who cares if his work wasn't finished? 

About ten minutes later

Since Hyatt had no Idea what he was doing when it came to apologizing he had decided to go to the town over. He knew they had an actual florist, and he admitted he was going to need help picking something out. Also they wouldn't know him there so he was hoping it would go over easier. 

Taking one last deep breath Hyatt made his way into they unfamiliar land of flowers called Unique boutique. Just like his shop a bell went off as he went through the door, and at first he didn't see anybody so he wandered around with his hands behind his back. Already growing slightly worried since he was way over his head. The reason he had decided to get flowers was because of what he had seen on movies. “First time in a flower shop?” 

Searching for where the voice had came from Hyatt spotted a man behind the counter. The man was quite short, and Hyatt could tell by his stance that he wasn't mocking him, or anything. So that helped him relax a little. Sticking his hands in his pockets while he shuffled over “Is that obvious?” The man nodded with a kind smile. “I can also tell you made a mistake with someone, and you came straight from work since you are still dirty. The question is how big was your mistake?” Slipping one of his hands out of his pocket Hyatt rubbed his hand across his neck sheepishly. 

“Let's just say this guy brought me lunch to surprise me. I got irritated like the hot head I am. So I snapped at customer, and he tried to help so I snapped at him too. I may, or may not have said he didn't mean anything to me except for being a roommate. Not in so many words, but how bad would you say that is?” He heart had started to pound during that, and his body felt a little stiff. Hyatt was starting to worry he was starting to have a heart problem. The man in front of him seemed way more cultured in this part of the world so he trusted him to tell him the truth. The man tilted his head back, and forth before bringing his fingers up to his own chin tapping it. “That all depends on what he was to you before you said that. There is different levels to that kind of offense. So what is he to you?”

“He's..umm...He's...” A huff of air came out of Hyatt's nose as he struggled to find the right words. He was thankful for the florist's patience. If anything the man seemed just as curious himself of that Hyatt would say. “His name is Coen, and I don't know. I found him, and it was just suppose to be a couple days set up thing. Since he had nowhere to go, but now It...I...The thought of him leaving is not something I want. We aren't a couple though, but that's probably my fault. I wouldn't like me either.” Wow Hyatt couldn't believe all that had come out of him. He rubbed his hand down his face in embarrassment, and waited for the man to put him down, or something.

Instead the man just chuckled a bit, and opened a book going through the pages. “Oh! so you have it bad, but the good news we can make it better. What's his favorite color? for what its worth you can't be that horrible if you are putting in the effort to apologize." Hyatt coked his head to the side staring confused at the man. “His favorite color is Lilac, and I have it bad?” The man shut the book so he could type in some numbers into his computer. “It means you like him, and what's your name? Mine is Ollie. Sorry I just need it for the order form.”

Hyatt crossed his arms over his chest glancing up at the ceiling “I didn't say I liked him. I just don't want him to leave.” When he brought his eyes back to Ollie he could tell he didn't believe him. “My name is Hyatt, and maybe I got it a little. Not bad though.” Hyatt almost laughed himself when Ollie casually rolled his eyes at him “My My you are a stubborn one Hyatt, but you can only deny the truth for so long. So I think I know exactly what to put together for your Coen. Want to hear?”

All Hyatt did was nod processing what Ollie had just said to him. He didn't really mind Ollie's opinion though which surprised him. “So I'm visualizing purple and white Picasso Calla Lilies that are simply fascinating seated amongst deep purple lisianthus, lavender freesia, white roses, cream spray roses and lush greens . It will be elegant, and just big enough to truly show how much you care for him. I promise you he will cry from happiness, and if he doesn't I'll give you your money back.” 

“Huh...So crying from happiness is a real thing.” A small smile creeped up on Hyatt's face as he kept talking. “It will be pretty with purple, and white is all I get from that. Sounds good to me, and I trust you so do whatever you said.” He saw Ollie just shake his head with a grin. “Of course that's a real thing, and oh you do smile! It's a nice one too. Make sure you use that when you give Coen the flowers it will add to the display. Give me little bit to put it together, and my mate should be calling any time now so if the phone rings could you pick it up for me. Just tell her I'll get back to her as soon as I'm done.” Before Hyatt could even agree to it Ollie had already disappeared in to the back. So Hyatt pulled a chair from the door, and sat himself down by the phone waiting.


	8. It was just a fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a fight, and a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image is the flowers ^.^ <3 My silly boys

Hyatt was almost back to the house now the flower arrangement safely secured in the backseat. Ollie had also gave him his personal cell phone number. Giving him permission to call him anytime about any questions he might have towards relationships. He even went as far to call him a friend, and Hyatt found himself not completely hating the idea. What was Coen doing to him? 

Trying to be as quiet as possible Hyatt got out of the car, and grabbed the flowers spending the next five minutes pacing in front of his car. A few thing were plaguing his mind What if he doesn't like it, what if he's too mad, what if he isn't actually there, no of course he's there and he'll love it but then again... “Fuck it I'm messed up and I'm doing what I can.” He whispered to himself finally finding enough courage to go in. Pushing the door open softly trying his best to hide the flowers behind his back Hyatt looked around. He spotted Coen on the couch reading a book all curled up, and wearing a pair of glasses. The glasses framed his chiseled face making it even more painfully aware how handsome he was. Their was a hitch in Hyatt's breath making him stumble against the door. It shut loudly making Hyatt jump from his already frayed nerves. Knowing Coen would more then likely look over now Hyatt got himself together, and held the flowers out where they could be seen. Hyatt had never felt in less control of his feelings in his whole life.

Hearing the commotion Coen was pulled away from his book. Right away he saw Hyatt standing by the door his face beet red with the most beautiful vase of flowers in his hand. Coen wondered if they were for him, but he didn't want to assume anything. Getting up with his glasses still on Coen took small steps towards Hyatt being able to smell how tense he was.. “You okay Hyatt?” Without a warning the flowers were shoved at him. He was thankful he had fast reflexes. How much cuter can this Alpha get. “Thank you? I mean these are for me right?” their was a slight hesitation in his voice just in case he was wrong. 

The panic set in making Hyatt frustrated. Why had coen said it so questioningly? Had he done something wrong? “Yea. Sorry. I tried to get you something special. I'm just not good at this stuff.” He ran his hand up, and down his arm trying hard to control his face so Coen wouldn't know how doubtful he felt.

Coen felt tears welling up in eyes, and he didn't stop them he let them flow freely. This is second time he had cried happy tears this week. “No no no. These are wonderful! You did amazing Hyatt. It's just I'm not good at this either. You really didn't have to get me anything. It was just a fight.” Coen sat the flowers down as he wiped a few tears off his cheek a shaking smile was on his lips. “Others have done much worse, and I never got one thing from them.” Coen took of his glasses placing them next to the flowers. He pinched his nose at the fact he had something like that slipped. The fear that Hyatt would decide he was too much to handle loomed over him. Finding himself wanting to be closer to Hyatt knowing his scent would calm him made him gulp audibly, but he kept his stance a few feet away from Hyatt. “I guess I'm just not sure I deserve all of this.” 

“You do.” Is all Hyatt said while taking his boots off. Which he had only done to compose himself since his mind was reeling. What had happen to Coen before he found him? How could he not see that he was great? He felt a growl trying to force it's way out, but he swallowed before raising his sight back to Coen “As I got those flowers I was thinking close to the same thing. I'm surprised I haven't made you want to leave yet.” Hyatt didn't want to leave coen as the only one throwing out confessions. It was at least fair if Hyatt revealed a doubt he was feeling. “I can't even go a day without growling at you.”

Coen pulled a chair from the dining room table, and sat down pulling his knees to his chest. He rested his head on his knees . Once again Hyatt was worried about something then didn't Faze Coen at all. “I like your growls. Let's me know you are paying attention. When you do it I don't get harmful vibes, or anything so don't stop doing that.” It was the truth. He loved getting reactions out of Hyatt. That he could be him, and despite the growling Coen could smell that Hyatt was still not actually upset. “I'm just more broken then I allow myself to show. If you knew more about my life before you wouldn't see me the same way anymore.” 

Hyatt could sense the hesitation in Coen to reveal to much of his past, and He would never force him too. That was all up to coen. Even if he decided to never tell him he would be happy with that decision. “You don't have to tell me anything.” Removing his coveralls so he wouldn't be as dirty Hyatt then made his way over to Coen leaning against the kitchen table staring down at him “But I can promise you if you ever do it will not change how I see you, and you're like me not broken just a little cracked.” He thought about reaching out to lift up coen's face so he could get a glimpse of those shimmering emerald eyes. Not being sure if Coen wanted to be touched, or not so instead Hyatt went in to the kitchen to start on an earlier dinner.

As he was digging through the fridge he felt a small hand go on his back. “I'll cook quiet Hyatt. You go shower, and change I know you don't like to stay all grimy.” Hyatt twisted his body, and caught how close Coen was. His smell washed over him making Hyatt grip the counter tight trying to fight the urge to sniff Coen. Then their was two hands on his back, and the way they were sliding was bring him dangerously close to melting in to the touch. It as if his body was reacting before his mind had a chance to stop him. That is not something Hyatt does so he just gave Coen a nod in agreement so he could escape before he'd do something Coen may not want. “Oh, and Hyatt?” Hyatt was almost out of view when Coen spoke. He didn't turn around, but he did stop moving. “Yeah?” A lump was forming in his throat wondering what Coen was going to say “Thank you for the flowers, but they don't smell as good as you do. You smell like a whole meadow of flowers.” The room was spinning now, and Hyatt staggered to the bathroom trying to get himself together. The tug to go back to Coen, and ask him how he felt when he smelled that. Hyatt c had to get this under control. It's not like he wanted to have sex with him, or anything he just found that Coen just felt like he was meant to be their. He was attached to that little Omega in his kitchen.

Clambering himself in to the shower Hyatt started to try to think of ways he could show Coen his realization. As soon as the hot water hit his back he could think a bit straighter the steam clearing his nose. What did others do when they liked someone? He needed a good first step that didn't push to far, but got the point across that he wanted to try to work on being more then friends. Mid- putting soap in his air the answer hit him like a ton of bricks. Soap still in his hair he jumped out of the shower, and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist. Water was dripping everywhere as he came out as fast as could without falling, and made sure Coen could see him. “Go on a date with me?”

In the end Coen had decided to make something simple. So he was warming up some tomato soup while he made some grilled cheese, and he was about to start arranging their plates when Hyatt rushed in the room. He ceased his movement for a moment, and focused solely on Hyatt . A laugh tried to escape his throat at Hyatt's appearance. He could tell by his expression though that whatever he was about to say was important. That didn't get from taking how his chest was glistening under the lights, or that his hair even covered in soap looked flawless. In this moment he actually thought Hyatt's blue eyes might pierce in to his soul if stared any harder. “Go on date with me?” Coen never would of guessed that is what had Hyatt so frazzled. God he just kept getting more appealing, and the fact that he was an alpha that acted this way made it even better. He knew he's like Hyatt days ago, and it made him extremely happy to know hyatt liked him back. “Yes I will you crazy man. Now go shower before you get soap in your eyes.” The only confirmation that he had been heard he got from Hyatt was a what he called a one thousand watt smile, and he was thankful that Hyatt had ran back to shower so he could let his composure go for a moment. An excitement filled his lungs, but so did nerves making him breathe in deeply a few times honing on Hyatt's smell . He could smell his excitement which made Coen calm enough to finish putting dinner together. Coen couldn't wait too see what a good date was going to be like.


	9. First date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date time, and questions

Three days later is was date night, and Hyatt was mostly ready to close his shop. He was just waiting for the last customer to pick up their car .In time he had spent waiting he had already gotten dressed up  
for the date. He had even used the tiny shower at the shop for the first time well for his body. He found himself already doubting what he had picked out. It was some of the nicest things he owned he just wasn't sure what you exactly wear on a date. On verge of actually taking a picture to send to ollie just no matter how desperate that sounded the customer showed up. The bell bringing him away from his phone screen, and sticking back in his pocket. 

“Hey Hyatt. Is my baby ready? I've missed him.” Hyatt would of laughed at the car being referenced as a real person if it hadn't made the nerves of his date slap him in the face. He grabbed the man's keys off of the key rack, and shuffled pulling on his sleeve with his free hand. 

“Yep. All ready. It's parked out back.” He didn't realize his hands were shaking until he held out the keys. The way the customer was staring made Hyatt think he was going to say something bad. “Are you okay? You seem really out of character right now.” Hyatt could try to deny it, but he wasn't wrong. After the guy grabbed the keys Hyatt open, and shut his mouth a few times before working up the courage. “I think I'm mostly okay. Is this good date attire?” He thought for sure he was going to get criticized, or laughed at for asking something like that. “I'm straight, and I'd go on a date with ya.” and with that the man was gone out the door.

The chuckle escaped from Hyatt's lips at the answer, and he put on his leather jacket before exiting the shop, locking it behind him. Before he knew it he was back at the house trying to remove his hands from the steering wheel. His eyes trained to the door knowing coen was probably just on the other side waiting for him to knock. Once he stepped out that was the start of the date, and each time he went to move the fear crushed him back down. knowing he couldn't leave Coen waiting forever he forced himself out, and did one more once over in his rearview mirror. He wandered if Coen actually enjoyed his slight scruff, but it was too late to shave now. Sighing Hyatt knew it was time whether he was prepared, or not. Which he was sure he was maybe just not all the way emotionally, but hopefuly that would change as the night went on.

He was about to text he was outside, but then he remembered Coen didn't have phone. That was something he needed to change. What if he got stuck somewhere? Or he was hurt? Okay this is not the time to be thinking about this stuff, but to be fair he found himself thinking of Coen almost all the time now. He had drifted so far in to himself he had reached his front door without even noticing. Lifting his hand up he went ahead, and knocked before he delayed any longer. 

(Coen's shoes)�

The seconds felt like minutes between him knocking, and waiting for the door to open. When it did the sight before Hyatt made time feel like it was frozen his eyes taking time to take It all in. Coen was wearing a tight grey cotton T-shirt, A double breasted black wool jacket that was only buttoned up half way, An ocean blue scarf wrapped delicately around his neck, A pair of Tight Blue Jeans that Hyatt had to work hard to pry his eyes off of, and it finished off with an ocean blue pair of All-stars. The struggle to make words come out was much harder the anticipated. They felt stuck in his throat making it feel as if there was a lump. He wondered if Coen hear his heartbeat at this point with how loud it was echoing in his ears. 

(hyatt's jacket)

(hyatt's outfit)

 

The moment Coen opened the door he had lost his breath at the sight in front of him. Hyatt was literally dressed so hot that coen was starting to wonder if he should of wore such tight pants. His black hair slicked back, The scruff he had grown to love staring at on his face, but It was the outfit that tripped him up. A loose Black motorcycle Jacket, a black silk button up that squeezed his body in all the right places, A Pair black of Slacks, and the outfit was finished with a shiny pair of leather motorcycle boots. The only thing he noted was that maybe he could work some color in to his wardrobe eventually. Damn did he pull of black well though. He finally meant Hyatt's eyes the reason he had picked the ocean blue scarf tonight, and he saw right away he looked just as blown away he was.

“You...” They both said at the same time a blush across both of their cheeks. Swallowing in unison a shy chuckle came from Coen lips first. He pointed at Hyatt hoping he understood that he wanted him to go first. He wanted to laugh again since he was in way speaking Hyatt using hand gesture. How cute Hyatt was acting right now on top of how nicely he was dressed had coen sniffing loving the Aura coming through Hyatt's scent right now.

Understanding the gesture Hyatt forced words out “Your Scarf is the same color of my eyes.” 

Coen tried to fight a wide grin from spreading on his face, and nodded softly biting his lip. “Yeah. It's suppose too.” The way Hyatt's adam's apple bobbed let coen know he was heard 

Hyatt went to run a hand through his hair out of habit, but then remember he had just fixed it. Instead he puts his hands at his sides trying to keep his eyes on Coen “Oh..” Is all he managed get out, and it came out all squeaky. Hyatt kept himself from slapping his own forehead. He wasn't sure he could be anymore embarrassing. Trying to say anything to get passed it “I would say let's go, but your shoes wouldn't look good in my car.” 

“Hardy har har Quiet Hyatt. At least I'm not the one wearing all black, but don't worry I'll change that eventually.” He patted Hyatt on the chest trying to ignore the pec underneath then stopping strolling over to the car door. Right as he went to grab the door handle he hear a low, but happy growl from behind him. “My job.” He peeked over his shoulder at Hyatt, and back at the door. That's when it hit him why he had growled. Taking a small step back from the door Coen grinned , and blushed not used to such gestures. “I'll try to let you dote on me more. Just not used to it.” Coen said sheepishly while getting in to the car door Hyatt was holding open. “Better work on getting used to it then.” The door was slammed at the same time Coen let out a small gasp the sound startling him. Thankfully He knew Hyatt didn't hear it, or at least he hoped he didn't. 

The car ride was silent both of them sneaking glances at each other. The air in the car mixed with anticipation, fear, and excitement. It was little stifling for Coen, and he knew Hyatt couldn't smell it as much as he could. Though each time he looked over he could tell Hyatt seemed to at least know Coen felt a little overwhelmed, but he made sure to keep a smile on so he hoped he would know there was no where else he wanted to be. 

Coen's worries were haulted for the time being when the pulled up to a building made out of all brick. The first thing that caught his attention was the beautiful green vines climbing up the walls, and an array of different flowers growing around the building. About to open the door he remembered what Hyatt said so he waited patiently for him to open the door. He leg was bouncing at how much he wanted to go run, and explore.

As soon as Hyatt opened the door Coen jumped out surprising him “About time you let me out. Come on let's go. This place looks amazing Hyatt! How did you find it?” Hyatt loved how excited Coen was, and made him relax a bit. He needed to remember to think Ollie ealier for getting them in. “I'll be right behind you. Promise go ahead coen.” He saw coen's eye light up as he almost leapt towards the building. Hyatt did break his promise to right behind him for a second, but it was coen's fault distracting him with how amazingly cute he appeared while scanning through the flowers. Checking his phone quickly he saw the time, and they needed to head to the dining area. “Now it's my turn. Come on let's go. Wait until you see the inside.” He tugged Coen up by his elbow then pointed in the right direction letting him go first. 

It wasn't like an alpha to give omega's so many freedoms, or to treat them like equals, but Hyatt was as unique as they come. Not that Coen was complaining. If anything he really lucky with where he had ended up. When he left he figured he'd be on the streets, or captured by a bad alpha. Instead he got the priviledge of waking up in a house with Quiet Hyatt, and sometimes it felt like fate, but coen was still letting that sink in. For now he'd enjoy his first actual real date. 

“How do you know what it looks like on the inside?” Coen ask without turning around his eyes still darting in all directions trying to take everything in.

Trying to not stare at coen to much Hyatt was thankful for the question “Ollie suggested it, and I just wanted to see it for myself to make sure it was good enough.” The last word had came out quietly then It was suppose too. Hyatt knew they were close to the last set of doors before Coen go to see the area that he hoped coen would love. He slowly opened the door keeping his face angled to where he could see all of Coen reaction's.

As soon as the door was open it revealed a opened space room with no roof. In the middle was a average sized brick building with no doors. Once you stepped past the arch way the inside was adorned with crystal. There was a crystal chandelier having from the sky roof, and a crystal candles at the five tables in the dining area. The walls had crystal in the shape of vines all around it, and they changed colors once in awhile. Coen was in a daze taking the whole room in, and at this point he was following behind Hyatt. They walked past all the tables until they were brought out to a private deck with only one table, and even though this part was more inside the first thing Coen glanced up at was the ceiling. It was a mini planetarium. He couldn't stop an excited giggle from forming when a comet flew by. “So you like it then?” The doubt in Hyatt's voice pulled Coen back in a snap. Did he really doubt how amazed he was? At how beautiful this place was. It was almost like stepping in to a fairy tale. 

The sight before him when he fully glanced towards Coen had his knees a little shaky. Hyatt was standing holding his a chair out for him, and he was staring at him with such a affection. His scent was overpowering all the other smells, and it was mixed with a small twinge of worry. Coen swallowed hard, and he knew Hyatt had saw it. As he stood there he was hit by a brick wall of feelings. “This Hyatt is perfect...” He stopped leting a breath out he didn't know he was holding, and closed the distance between them. “You are amazing so please stop smelling so worried. This is beyond anything I could of imagined.” He was shocked himself that he had just called Hyatt amazing, but it's not as if it was a lie. Being at a loss of words now Coen just leaned, and softly kissed Hyatt's cheek. The feeling of his scruff on his smooth face made his skin tingle. 

Standing back up Coen saw the slight blush of Hyatt's cheeks, and he could tell his hands were shaking even with them holding the chair. He knew he wasn't much better off, and decided to sit before he fell from how on air he felt. Taking his seat, but he kept his neck turned so he could see Coen the whole time. His scent was not much calmer. The worry was gone, and had been replaced with something Coen couldn't complete put his nose on, but he would figure out before the end of the night. Hyatt pushed his chair, and Coen followed Hyatt with his eyes until he sat too. “ Thank you.” He uttered out right before the waiter showed up.

“Hello, My name is Julian. I will be your waiter tonight.” The waiter put down a glass for water, and a glass for wine for each of them. He filled the water glasses before smiling softly at the two. “Would you gentleman prefer Red, or Rose wine?” Hyatt nodded at Coen too choose. “Rose please.” The waiter nodded “Now two more things then I will be out of your hair for a minute. What dressing on your salads, and How does each of you like your steak?” 

“Ranch dressing, and Rare.” He tried not to laugh when Coen curled his nose up in disgust. 

Coen didn't mean to, but he was not the type to want his steak mooing at him “Ranch dressing, and Medium well.” With another nod the waiter left them be just as promised. Coen had decided how to get to know each other. “How about we ask each other questions? I want to know more about you, and I think you want to know me better. If you get uncomfortable though just tell me okay?” He watched Hyatt's one eyebrow lift us before he nodded in agreement. A wide smile was on Coen's as he asked his first question. “What's your birthday? Mine is the October thirtieth nineteen ninety two.”

Oh so Coen was younger just like Hyatt expected, but it also made him a little angry knowing that he had already been hurt so much. “April twentieth nineteen eighty seven, and do you love Halloween then?” He hoped his age wouldn't be a problem. It's not almost thirty was old, but he knew people had different preferences. 

Coen perked up at the fact Coen was joining in to asking questions “I do! I actually haven't been able to dress up in years. I hope I get too this year. So your turning thirty this year. I would never would of guessed.” He felt a burn on his cheeks as he flirted. “You already know my Favorite color. So what's your favorite color?” Coen had an ulterior motive to this question. Whatever the color was he was going to get him to wear it some how.

Picking up on the flirt Hyatt shifted a bit before answering “Any shade of blue mostly, but I recently becoming a fan of emerald green.” Coen's eyes shot open before he bashfully played with the napkin letting Hyatt know he was successful. The waiter came back in sitting a salad in front of both of them, and then poured them each a class of Shiraz. The waiter didn't say anything this time though noticing the men deep in conversation. After the waiter left Hyatt cleared his throat “I'm a dog guy. How about you dogs are cats?” Taking a bite of salad as he waited.

“Dogs, But I've never gotten to own one. Maybe one day.” He wouldn't dare say the thought of owning a dog with Hyatt popped in to his head. Taking another bite, and swallowed before forming his next thought. Oh he had a good one that he had been wondering since the night the met actually “So why mechanics?”

That is not a question he was expected, or that he would normally answer, but he found himself wanting to let Coen know everything about him. “I was raised by mostly staff members. Rarely ever saw parents, and even when did I found myself not enjoying being around them. So I would leave, and go spend even more time with staff.” Gripping the wine glass a little tighter as he took a sip before continuing. “One day I got to help them fix one of the limousines, and I had never felt more peaceful in my life. From day on I learned everything I could about fixing cars of all types. When it was time for college I told my parent's I was going for mechanics. They disapproved greatly, but that's not important. The short answer would be it was my calling, and it has always been there for me.” Even Hyatt was aware of how much he had spoken. He hoped Coen wouldn't inquire on the parent part for now. “And what do you want to do?”  
Coen's heart was aching feeling the vibes during the parent part of Hyatt's answer. Though he could tell he didn't want to go that deep in to right now. Still he felt terrible, but maybe he wouldn't be the same guy if things had gone a different way. Coen found himself not knowing the answer to Hyatt's question. Thankfully the waiter came in dropping off the main course, and refilling their wine glasses giving coen a few more minutes to think. “You two enjoy, and if you need anything don't hesitate to grab my attention.” The man exited again, and Coen's mouth started watering at the plate of food in front of him. It was a new York strip steak smothered in sauteed mushrooms, and onions with Garlic, butter, and cracked pepper seasoning. Steamed snap peas, and some seared carrots. Cutting off a piece of steak, and eating a small happy moan escaping. “Best Steak EVER.” He said slightly louder then he meant to after swallowing. He heard Hyatt let out a chuckle which reminded Coen he was suppose to be answering a question. “I want to be a counselor for anyone trouble, but mostly for omega's. If can at least save one of my own from what I went through then it would be worth it. I know things are slightly better these days, but still most omegas get treated as nothing more then breeders, or for sex. Their is much more to us then our biology, and should not give anyone right to degrade us for it.” Coen hadn't realized his heart was racing, and his blood pressure was up. He breathed in, and out few times reminding himself he wasn't there anymore. Calmed enough he started speaking again. “Sorry. I got little carried away there. I never had a family either. At least not after presented, but just like you said that isn't important. Too sum it up I hope to keep people from my facing the same past.” Picking up his wine glass he downed half of it before putting it back down. As soon as he did he was hit with the scent of an very angry Hyatt. He knew it wasn't at him, but if he kept cutting that way he was going to break his plate in half. Coen reached across the table removing the knife from Hyatt's hand before laying it down on the table so he could put his on top of it. “ Calm down. I'm here now. I got away. Don't get me wrong I love you want to protect me, but right now there is nothing to protect me from. I'm the happiest I've been in a long time.”

The anger, and the urge too go find whoever had hurt coen was even stronger after getting more details. He was putting the surge of energy into cutting his steak until Coen took it away from him. He didn't try fight letting Coen guide he hand to where he wanted it to go. Something inside of him just snapped whenever coen, and being hurt was involved. Even though it was the past didn't change how much he wanted to find whoever did it, and strangle them until their last breath. That familiar vibe from Coen touching him went up his arm. It surprised him that almost instantly he felt calmer. All of Coen's words becoming clear, and bringing him out of his cloud of anger. It was true he wasn't in danger now, and even if anyone tried anything Hyatt wouldn't let them get to far. “Whatever happen to you will never happen again.” He figured Coen was satisfied that he was calm since he let his hand go, and went back to his food. The sweet scent smelled a little like chocolate right, and that Is how Hyatt knew Coen was really happy. “Also we will start looking at how to get started with you becoming a counselor. No matter what it takes.” 

They spend the rest of the dinner basking the happy air forming around them. One of them smelling chocolate, and other felt as if was rolling around in a meadow of flowers. Knowing dinner was almost done hyatt was getting excited to show Coen the next activity.


	10. First date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part, and you can smell me ?!?

When dinner was done they were both led out by Julian to a grass area where a few other couples sat as well. Julian showed them two a blanket on the ground that he said was for them. The first thing Coen noticed was the blow up movie screen in the front, and now they were among the flowers with the real stars above their heads. Coen was sitting next to Hyatt knees touching. “Dinner, and a movie. You truly did come up with a wonderful date Hyatt. So what are they showing tonight?” 

Hyatt made sure to play down how much he actually loved this movie. “Across the Universe. It's one of my favorites.” He wouldn't dare tell Coen he knew every word, and that he was actually feeling antsy getting too see it again. “I've never seen it. It's the Beatles one right?” That did not help him quell his excitement. Now he wanted to rave about it, and tell him why it is so great. Instead he opted too ruffle Coen's hair. “Yes. It's really good. You'll love it.” Letting go he put both of his hands in his lap not knowing where else to put them. 

The sixth song in the movie if Coen was counting right had him nervously wringing his hands together. I want to hold your hand was a beautiful song, but it was the loud voice in his head telling him he felt how the girl did in the song. Badly he wanted to hold Hyatt's hand, and see how it felt in his. Hyatt's hands were still placed neatly in his lap so Coen pushed the thought away, and went back to the movie.

During the song let it be Hyatt sense slight distressed which was new for him, but since it was only coen he can smell in that way he knew it was coming from him. A quick glance let him see Coen had tears in his eyes, and he was starting to bring his knees to his chest. Out of pure instinct Hyatt coaxed Coen's head down in to his lap, and softly ran his finger through his hair. The scent slowly went back to chocolate, but when coen's head pressed against his lower stomach Hyatt didn't dare to move him as he focused back on the movie.

 

Coen wasn't sure how long they had been watching, but he was fully engrossed at this point. He had also ended up with his head in Hyatt's lap, and the feeling of his fingers going through his hair was so soothing. He thought Hyatt had spoken to him so he peeked back, but instead he was very quietly singing Hey jude. The warmth was radiating off him so thickly that Coen was having trouble putting his attention on the movie. He could see how much Hyatt was enjoying the movie, but he didn't want to fail a question about it if Hyatt asked later. Putting his eyes back on the movie he still left one ear on Hyatt's singing, and let himself just enjoy how relax he felt.

As soon as the movie ended he felt Coen get up, and my god he was wiggling. It was about the most adorable thing he had ever seen, and it was a hard fight not to just hold him. “You were right that was amazing! Though I will be asking you too sing Hey, Jude at some point again.” He felt his cheeks heat up, and he wondered how crimson his face was. “I'll have to decide if I like you enough.” With that Hyatt got up, and offered his hand out to help Coen up. There was an instant spark when Coen placed his hand in Hyatt's open one. Hyatt's mouth felt really dry, and he couldn't get his fingers to move as he stood there.

Sensing Hyatt's worry Coen decided to take the initiative. He stood up himself while lacing his fingers in Hyatt's, and he pushed past his own anxiety since this was something he really wanted to do. Leaning in, and on the tip of his toes Coen held Hyatt's hand firmly as he began to sing “Oh yeah I tell you something. I think you'll understand. When I say that something I want to hold your hand.” He knew he wasn't the best singer, but he figured it was the best way to get his point across too Hyatt. Finally hyatt's fingers closed around his. Success!! Coen bit his lip out of excitement “Lead the way Hyatt.” 

Holding Firmly to Coen's hand like if he let go he would some how not be there made Hyatt roll his shoulders trying to ignore those thoughts. Coen was there, and holding his hand just as firmly back, and Hyatt was going to bask in the fact. Taking the trail back so coen could get one more look at all the flowers. “You get to plan the next date.” The one thing Hyatt wanted for sure was to make sure to always find ways to remind Coen he was an equal, or as close to one as he could be. Since Hyatt knew he'd always be more protective, and more settled in certain ways. “Really?!? then I guess we have another date in the future.” coen's smile was contagious as he felt his own face matching coen's “I'm still paying. As long as you live with me my money is your money. I'll make sure to work on getting your own card.” That was a really serious topic, and he hoped it wasn't too fast, or made Coen uncomfortable. “I can smell you.” Trying to bring things back to a less serious point

the one thing about Quiet Hyatt was he never failed to catch Coen by surprise. For a split second he thought about fighting the issue on the whole his money if their money mumbo jumbo, but was that really something to complain about. He would just have to make sure he was always worthy of such a grand gesture. The happiness he felt when Hyatt brought up another date was unfathomable, but it was nothing compared to the feeling oh his heart in his throat with the last declaration that had fell from Hyatt's lips. “I promise to never make you regret giving me a card...WAIT...Yo..ou can smell me?” He used he free hand to pull at his wavy blonde locks his eyes burning in to Hyatt's face. “Do I smell good at least, and I thought you couldn't with your broken sniffer.” 

,Hyatt felt his body go rigid at Coen's reaction, and question, but he tried his hardest to keep walking. “I trust you.  
Before he answered the other part he knew he couldn't actually look at coen so he opted for bashfully keeping his eyes in front of him. “I have never been able to smell anyone's pheromones.” A deep blush came over his cheeks before he attempted to get the next part out without choking. “Before you that is. I can still only smell yours. You must be special.” After he got it out he sucked in harshly through his nose, and kept avoiding eye contact in fear he would freeze up.

Coen started loosing his scarf since he suddenly felt a little warm. When the scarf let off revealing his neck the cool air felt good against his skin. Hyatt was radiating really thickly right now, and coen found it interesting that a man who didn't show much emotion had so much come out of him. “I think your special too Hyatt.” They were in front of the car now, and Coen slipped his hand out of Hyatt's first so he could open the door. See he was getting the hang of Hyatt's chivalrous ways. After Hyatt opening the door Coen slipped in, and sat down not able to wipe the grin off his face. Hyatt got in, and started the car . “May I see your phone hyatt?” He hoped he would say yes. “Yeah.” He was handed it almost instantly. Hyatt really did trust him. It made him really good. Coen clicked on YouTube then searched for Hey Jude. As it started playing, and Hyatt had already started driving coen just put his hand on Hyatt's thigh “Please. If you like me enough.” And just like Hyatt started to sing a little louder, and Coen's heart started to thump to the rhythm. He couldn't take his eyes, or ears off Hyatt, but his head was a little cloudy. Is this what falling for someone felt like? If it did then despite the scary feeling behind it all he could see himself continuing to fall for Hyatt.


	11. What went wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a few days since the date...so why aren't things progressing?!?

It has been four days since his date with Hyatt, and it had been one of the best days of his life. Coen figured things would keep progressing from there, but boy was he wrong. If anything they had backtracked to how things were the first night they met. The first sign Coen should of picked up on was when Hyatt did everything to avoid kissing him when they got back from the date. Coen played it off as he was shy, or maybe not ready so he just moved on. It wasn't until he stopped doing the subtle little touches when he walked by, or how he started sitting across from him instead of next to him. It was really confusing, and little painful if he was being truthful. What had happen between that amazing date, and now that had Hyatt almost in way acting repulsed by his presents. Deep down he knew that wasn't true, but something was up, and Coen couldn't just sit around anymore. He was determined to figure it out when Hyatt got home from work

Hyatt was almost done for the day, but he wished he had more to go so he didn't have to go home yet. I mean it is his shop he could stay as long as he wanted, but he didn't want to worry Coen. Though that itself was confusing. The date had been magnificent. It by far succeeded how good Hyatt thought it would go. It was the newly discovered for sure strong emotions he was feeling for Coen that had him on edge. After the date he had so badly wanted to kiss Coen, but he wasn't very experienced. He also felt that maybe Coen wasn't actually ready. That maybe he just thought it was required, and he would never want that. Not knowing how to fully react to the fact he knew he was falling for Coen now he would admit he probably wasn't going the best way about. Trying to take his time to choose his next move Hyatt had been avoiding touching Coen knowing most likely he'd want to keep touching him. So far it had seemed Coen was okay with it. So Maybe he was right to wait. During this whole thought process he had made it home, and through the door. The sight before him had him almost try to leave, but he knew that wasn't going to solve anything. Coen sat at the table. His emerald eyes missing some of the usual happy shine to them, and he was taping his fingers against the dining room table making sure not to make full eye contact with hyatt. A very faint sent of doubt hit his nose, and some sadness. He was starting realize that when he was letting off stronger pheromones he could pick up on them and it was making him wonder what Coen had to say and he stood next to the door letting Coen make the next move.

“Oh.” Coen got up form the table going over to the fridge. “Let me microwave your dinner.” Just as he went to grab it Hyatt's voice rang in his ears low, but audible. “I'm not hungry.” Letting go of the fridge coen stared at Hyatt for a moment. He watched him take off his coveralls, and when he started to lit his head coen turned away. “Well if you get hungry let me know.” this was one of the reasons Coen knew he liked Hyatt. No matter how upset he was feeling he still wanted to take care of him. It only bothered him it was so easy for Hyatt to just stop caring about him, or stop showing he cared at least.  
“Don't worry about me. You're not my maid.” as soon as the sentence was complete coen felt something bust like a dam breaking when it's too full. “God Hyatt...I know I'm not your maid. Is it that hard for you to accept that I fucking like you. That I do all the things I do, because I care about you?” Coen had actually raised his voice at Hyatt, but he found himself not caring at the moment. “I mean what went wrong between the date, and now. Did I do something wrong? Did you just not feel anything for me?” That last one stung, but he knew he had to voice it. He could feel the familiar feeling of tears trying to escape, but he kept fighting them not letting them show. He had his hands flat against one of the counters looking straight at Hyatt now.

Hyatt's first instinct was to growl, but he knew it wasn'y the time for that. First he casted his eyes to the floor with his hands fisted up so tight he was digging into his own palms. He knew eventually his way of handling things would hurt Coen. He was the last person he would ever want to hurt, and now he felt terrible. The last part about him not feeling anything for him hit a wrong nerve though. He finally met eyes with Coen shooting a glare back at him. “You did nothing wrong, and I have feelings for you.” Being angry at himself he took his shirt off, and dug through a basket by the couch since there was no way he was going to shower right now. As he switched his shirt he picked up on Coen moving closer so when he stopped Hyatt slowly looked back up trying to figure out where he moved too. There he was on the couch not making a sound.

Coen's ability to stand was slightly compromised from the spike of emotions running through him. At Hyatt's answer he had let go of the counter, but his knees were a little wobbly so he decided to sit on the couch. Hyatt was far to calm , and Coen knew already he was still holding back for some “ reason. “With how you have been acting you could of fooled me Hyatt.” With a huff Coen let himself fall on to the couch keeping his eyes on the fireplace in front of him, and sort of wishing it was one maybe the room would feel less cold. He doubted that though.

This time he growled still at himself frustrated that he couldn't just act on his feelings without overthinking. It was obvious now that Coen liked him in the same, but now he was upset, and Hyatt didn't where to go from here. “I just have no clue what I'm doing!” Hyatt plopped down on the other edge of the couch leaving two cushions between him, and Coen. “Why didn't you say something sooner?”

An honest to god Growl came out of Coen, and it wasn't a very nice one. “Because it didn't really officially bother me until day. So technically I told you right away.” The thing he wasn't really angry. Maybe a little frustrated, but not angry since he still knew Hyatt struggled. He was sad, but he think that was partly being afraid of messing things up with hyatt. “ Also do you think I know what I'm doing Hyatt!” He hand against his chest turning his head towards Hyatt. A desperation in his voice that he himself was surprised of. Coen took note of how's hyatt's fingers were digging into the arm rest, but his face seemed almost solemn. “The thing is I just keep trying. This is not something I was planning when I ran away, but here we are. Look I like you okay. Like really really like you. This is all new too me too. I'm sorry if I snapped a little, and I also understand if you aren't ready for anything else. Can you at least treat me like you did before the date? That's all I need right now. I just need you back.” It was true in the end it all added up to he just missed Hyatt. He had grown quite attached to alpha, and after being ignored for threes it had dug in to deep. “I don't want things to go back that way.” He heard Hyatt say in almost a whisper, but he still wouldn't look at him. His pheromones were screaming, and Coen started feeling suffocated. Hyatt was radiating attraction, affection, Fear and regret in large quantity, but still he remained still. Needing a moment to clear his head Coen stood up, and went out the front door. The air felt nice when it hit him, and he kept taking in breathes in through his nose, and out his mouth. 

Being able to breathe properly coen was able to actually think. So Hyatt did feel the same way he did, but some kind of fear was keeping him away. From what Coen deduce so far from what he knew of Hyatt that maybe he was worried about what boundaries he could cross, and not cross. Remembering the first couple of days living there. It hit him how to solve the problem. He had figure out what he hoped was holding Hyatt back at least part of it. He hoped, and he hoped as he headed back inside.


	12. An album, and it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will these boys finally take the next step? the past is the past, but this is our future.

He didn't see Hyatt when he came back in so he edged his way over to the couch “I can smell that your nervous. Must mean you are really nervous.” their he was sitting on the floor going through what looked like an album of some kind. Sniffing the air Coen noticed Hyatt smelt upset, but not at him, or at himself. Curiosity got the best as him as he slowly walked over, and sat next to Hyatt. He knew whatever was causing Hyatt's distress was the object in his hand. “What are we looking at?” He tried to keep his voice soft, and welcoming not exactly knowing what was fully on Hyatt's mind. “And I'm not nervous. Not anymore at least. It was for a good reason anyway. Now I just want to know what that is?” He points to what he now knows is in a fact a photo album. 

There was a reason Hyatt barely ever opened up this specific album. It brought back a whole list of memories he tried so hard no to think about anymore. He had smelled Coen as soon as he came back in, and he was actually really happy he was back. When Coen sat down next him it made hyatt feel relaxed, and this time he didn't fight it letting himself feel calm knowing if he didn't he may not be able to finish this. “It's pictures of me, and people I was forced to be with growing up.” He didn't even know why he had taken the album when he left, but he just didn't want his parent's to have it either. “You see I grew up in a very high society family. Yes I know I'm about to complain about being rich, but I promise it is all not what it lives up to be.”

He took in a small shaky breath, and regained his composure to continue. He pointed at the first picture. Hyatt was about thirteen, and had just presented, and his parents took advantage right away that he was a clean, and good alpha. “This is Trevor. I was forced to do things with him during my first rut. Trevor was so scared, and he didn't want me that way, but my parent's locked us both up. They threaten to ruin his families life, and in the end we both did what we had to do.” 

He had never felt coen so still before, but he knew he had his full attention. Coen was also closer to him now, and it made him feel a bit better. “After Trevor my parent's started passing me around to omega's of rich families, and they pay them for my services. They didn't take any pictures of those you know, because of evidence. It would be a scandal to find out that the richest family town was making money by using their alpha son.”

Turning the page he felt Coen's hand on his thigh now squeezing lightly. The smell of chocolate came back giving Hyatt the last push to finish. “Every date I ever went on was forced as well, and if I even showed one ounce of not enjoying myself I got punished later. I actually have a few scars.” 

Hyatt pointed to a picture of him a bit older. He was about 16, and in a suit. There was boy maybe a few years older standing close by. “That boy is Matthew. My parent's made me go to this banquet knowing I was really close to another Rut. I begged them to let me stay home. I even said they could bring me an omega so they could get more money. There was just the feeling in my stomach that something would go wrong. Sure enough half way through it my parents had pissed me off, and my rut was almost in full swing. Matthew came up behind me, and pulled me in by my hips, and I just snapped at him. Not metaphorically either. He was pinned against me, and the wall, and the only thing I wanted to do was make him go away. My hand was around his neck, and he was starting to turn blue, but I just couldn't stop. Thankfully one of our workers calmed me down enough, and once I could see clear again I hated myself. I had taken out everything on Matthew who was innocent, and my parents beat me for it. I couldn't move for almost a week. “ 

He stopped staring at the album when he smelt the familiar sent of coen being upset. Hyatt caught the tears flowing freely down coen's face as he buried his face into Hyatt's shoulder. “I didn't mean to make you cry Coen. It as just way to explain to you why I don't know what I'm doing. That you are the first person I've chosen on my own. I also would never want to do force you into anything, or hurt you like I did matthew. I like you whole of hell lot, and I'm sorry that I keep messing up.” 

Coen let out a small laugh more in surprise that Hyatt was automatically worried about him. “I'm crying, because of everything you said you big doof.” He wiped the last few tears away. “You don't know how badly I want to hurt your parent's now. I'm so glad you got to make your own choice you deserved it, and trust me I am more then happy it was me.” Coen put a hand on each side of Hyatt's face. “You aren't forcing me, and I'm not afraid of you. Which are both new for me as well, but I want this okay? I want to keep trying with you, because you're worth it, and you didn't mess anything up. Thank you for trusting me with some of your story.” The waves off affection came back, but this time less filled with fear. Coen swore he could feel Hyatt's heartbeat in his cheeks, and he just wanted to get closer. In a split second decision so he couldn't talk himself out of It he leaned in, and planted a chaste kiss on Hyatt's unexpected lips. Coen pulled away as quickly as he had leaned in, and blinked bashfully biting his bottom lip. “Sorry I didn't too..well..I..di” 

It had taken a moment for it all to fully register, but once it did all he felt was warmth. Hyatt almost let out a small groan when Coen pulled away. Then he started mumbling on so Hyatt took it in his own hands, and leaned back in kissing Coen softly. “Don't stop.” Hyatt whispered against his lips as he gave a coen a few more soft closed mouth kisses.

The angle was all wrong so Hyatt pushed the album off his lap, and stopped kissing Coen long enough to meets his eyes. “Sit on my lap? I just want to be able to kiss you better.” Coen had actually giggled at him, and he felt butterflies come to life in his stomach. Not that he would admit to that, and as soon as coen nodded Hyatt brought him into his lap. He didn't know it could feel like this with someone. That this little omega would of become so important to him. He started to kiss him again slow, but full of passion. Bringing arms around Coen's back he bunched up his shirt in hands. Both of their breaths heavy when Hyatt stopped to catch to breath. He brought his hand Coen's cheek rubbing it was his thumb. “Would you be my boyfriend Coen? I'd like date you so one day when we are both ready I can claim you. That's if you want that of course. There is no time limit how long we have to date either, and I'm no hurry myself. This is pretty nerve wracking for me actually. I'd thought never have these feelings, or get to smell someone, or anyone ever for that matter as you do. You are actually sort of intoxicating...I'm probably asking you to fast...” This time Hyatt was interrupted by a kiss, but Coen used his tongue open Hyatt's lip. It felt like a firework went off in his mouth as Coen tongue twirled around his, but before he could fully enjoy coen had stopped. He couldn't help, but smile as coen tilted his head at him. That sparkle back in his eyes that Hyatt loved so much. 

“Sorry you were rambling. I had get you back somehow. You're really cute, and Yes I'll be your boyfriend.” Coen knew the answer the second he asked, but all the reassurance afterwards really set the answer in stone. He already knew Hyatt didn't want to claim him yet, but to hear him say it was still really nice. “It's going to be work. We both still have a lot of baggage, but as I said I think we..This..Whatever we have is worth it.” 

A genuine deep happy laugh came out of Hyatt as he started squeezing him. “I agree boyfriend.” Hyatt almost sounded giddy, and made coen shake his head as he held him back. This officially start of a new beginning with each other, and they both couldn't wait for what the future would bring.


	13. A piece of Coen's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guy names Gunner, and chocolate chip pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying.

The next day Hyatt woke up from the best sleep he had in years, and a felt refreshed in a way he didn't know he could be . With a spring in his step he go out of bed throwing on a black tank top, and some black work out pants. He was going to have no customers today so he had decided to stay home for the day. Exiting his room as quietly as he could Hyatt made his way over to Coen's door which was open a small crack as usual. He peeked inside at his still sleeping peacefully boyfriend...the last word made him pull away from the door putting his back against the wall. 

He had boyfriend now, and it was someone he actually wanted to be with. A person he had purposely asked to be in his life, and just now it hit him that he had no idea what he was suppose to do. Taking another quick glance in he swallowed at the lump forming. How dare he look so adorable while sleeping, and also making him use that word. A soft, but quiet frustrated grunt fell from his lips as he made his way to the kitchen. Maybe he could make some breakfast, but he knew Coen wouldn't be up for at least another hour. He wasn't about to wake him up early either. 

For the first time in quite awhile Hyatt found himself not knowing what to do to pass the time until he could make breakfast. He tried cleaning, but there wasn't much to though so only ten minutes had passed. 

Next he had the idea to sit, and read. After a few minutes he really wanted to toss the book at the wall since he kept reading the same paragraph over, Putting the book down in defeat he got up, and removed all the extra chairs from the dining room table. He put them all in the car garage, and came back in deciding it was close enough to get started. 

He got coffee going first while deciding what to make. Hyatt went with something he was hoping would bring a smile to coen's face, and that he would enjoy. He quickly turned on the radio on the counter putting it on the rock station. 

Then he got all the ingredients to make Chocolate chip pancakes, and got too cooking as he sung almost silently too the music on the radio.

Coen started to stir rolling over so he could see the clock. It was almost ten the time he normally tried to get up by. Key word is try he tended to sleep past it sometimes. His door was open just enough the smell of Flowers, pancakes, and coffee wafted in to his room. Which meant his boyfriend...oh shit he had a boyfriend! This was so amazing he had always wanted to have the good experiences with dating. A new excitement filled his lungs as he jumped out of bed. He felt as if he didn't have time for a shirt. So he just threw on a pair of pajama pants. They were hanging a little low, but that was the last thing on his mind. Not wanting too seem to excited though he toned down his excitement, and casually walked down the hallway towards the smell.

He leaned against the side of the archway watching Hyatt whom was singing quietly to Smile by six: am

“And all my life, I’ve been waiting for someone like you…to make me smile…to make me feel alive…and you’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted in life…you make me smile, and I forget to breathe…what’s an angel like you ever do with a devil like me?” 

Coen didn't know the song, but it was beautiful, and hearing Hyatt sing it made it even better. The words spoke a little deep, and he wondered if Hyatt was thinking of anything while singing. The song ended so Coen finally revealed himself giving Hyatt a welcoming Smile as he leaned down his stomach pressing against the counter. “Morning Hyatt. Breakfast smells amazing."

“Morning to you too, but...” Hyatt made sure to take the pan off the stove so he wouldn't burn the last pancake. He gestured to Coen's pants. “Aren't you wearing your pants a little low?” as he strolled by he playfully poked the part of Coen's hip that shouldn't of been showing. He couldn't believe how soft Coen's skin was, and it made him let him go being afraid he had gone to far.“Sorry I couldn't help myself.” A quick glance at Coen let him see that he was grinning almost wildly. “Please sit. Breakfast is done.”

Coen couldn't stop the smile at Hyatt's touch, but when he apologized he remember what he had gone in to talk about with Hyatt last night. “ Can I tell you a piece of my past before you?” the words came out more strained then he had meant them too, and he was aware Hyatt caught that when he placed both plates down before taking his seat. 

He heard the way Coen sounded already stressed from just those words alone. “Only if you really want too.” He had sat down the coffee right before Coen woke up so they were already on the table. 

“ I do, or I wouldn't of asked.” Using his fork to push around his pancakes, and he looked back up at Hyatt. “Just Promise me you won't leave. I need your scent. It will help remind me I'm safe now, and I want to tell you since it will explain the touching issue.” 

He watched as Hyatt finished his bite of pancake before answering “I promise, but it isn't needed. I wouldn't leave.” He's still didn't fully get why Hyatt made him feel the way he did, but he had decided just to go with it.� “I'll� even leave my hand laying right here palm up, and if you want to hold my hand you can. If not then that's okay, but It will be here.” He truly was special alpha, and he deserved to know a piece. 

“Let me put our food away when can finish when your done.” Hyatt grabbed both plates then sat them in the fridge. He came back over, and moved his chair to where he was side by side with Coen then put his hand out as promised if Coen needed to take it. “Ready when you are.” He put all his attention on Coen. 

He could do this. He was going to do this, and everything was okay. Coen chanted in his own head before clearing his throat. Taking in Hyatt's dreamy ocean blues then casting his eyes down at the table. “For the main part of this too make sense I have to tell you just a few things about my family. My family wasn't rich, but my family was known. My family had a long line of male alpha's. Not one omega had been born on dad's side for three generations. That was until me. I was the fourth son, and it was assumed I would present as an alpha as well, but no I was an omega.” He could already feel his body shaking a bit. Remembering a time when he felt ashamed of his biology. When he felt as if something was wrong with him. Placing his hand in Hyatt's it gave him the courage to continue. “There is nothing wrong with you being an omega.” He heard hyatt say quite hoarsely as he felt hyatt's close his fingers around his. “I agree now, but back then I didn't. All I wanted was to be like all my other siblings. Wanted my dad proud of me, but instead I got punished for attracting alphas. My parent's got caught up in so pretty bad things, and I can't even count how many times they traded sex with me to get out of tight spots.” 

He fought the urge to curl up in the chair. Focusing his nose on Hyatt's scent. It smelt like oil, and fresh flowers. Squeezing Hyatt's hand a little tighter. “They would force me too then call me disgusting afterwards. It took me awhile to figure out that my family was terrible so I worked secretly for a year, and at eighteen with literally the clothes on my back, and Lucy I ran away. By twenty I was homeless until I met...” The name made him swallow. Fear was evident in his eyes, and the way he had started to rock a bit. It was name he had been trying so hard to forget, but even thinking about saying it made all the terrible memories pop back up. He had spent four years with that terrible man. 

Two arms wrapped around his stomach, and then he was tugged into Hyatt's lap. “This okay?” He was faced away from Hyatt so Hyatt's head was on his shoulder. 

It was more then okay actually, but he wondered if hyatt was doing it too calm him, or himself. It didn't matter either way because it was really helping. “Yeah. Don't let go.” This next part was the harder part, and the newest wounds. The ones they weren't even fully healed yet, or he haven't even got close to it yet. He wasn't sure how well he could hold himself together while he told it, but he trusted Hyatt to take care of him. 

 

“I met this Alpha named Gunner. He came at this point in my life I was finally better after the last couple years. So when he popped up in his nice suit, and welcoming smile I gave him a chance. He told me how he was just visiting for awhile. That he was temporarily working in the area for a little under a year, and he would go back to his original home after that. Those nine months were great, but something always seemed off. I ignored it, because I was an idiot in love. It finally came for him to go, and I asked why he never claimed me. His answer was, because he didn't know if I'd go back home with him. Of course right away I told him I would.” He knew tears were falling down his face now, but he wasn't going to stop. Getting it all out now was the best also he worried if he'd stop he wouldn't try again. His senses were filled with Fresh flowers, but also anger, and protectiveness. The hands around his stomach as they grew a bit tighter, but Coen welcomed it. Coen could feel Hyatt nuzzling his neck, and this he knew for sure Hyatt was also calming himself.

“In a flurry of excitement we left in the middle of the night, and I don't remember anything until I woke up. The first thing I notice was the collar around my neck, and a dull throb in the back of my head. There was gunner smiling proudly while was freaking out. As I lie there he told me that he had chosen me. My looks, and the way I smelled was something alphas would love. He told the collar was so no one would claim me, because I was his toy, and if they wanted to play too they had to pay. After that life just kid of blended together. Alpha after alpha had their fun with me, and some of them would rough me up. Gunner would just put some make up on me, and send me back out, He's like to call me his golden omega, because I had made him an even richer man. At least he let be on birth control, and the men had to use condoms when I was heat just in case. The night you found me...I...It...” The emotions finally won, and he didn't have the strength to say anymore right now. “So that's why I usually don't trust alphas and I can panic about touching.” 

Coen braced himself for the next part. He had the urge to cry again, but he had to be strong for when Hyatt pushed away. When he would have to feel his arms let him go, and know he'd never want to touch him again. As He started to feel Hyatt's hold shift his adam's apple started to bob in his throat from the sobs threatening to escape. Coen was so upset he couldn't even smell Hyatt at the moment which was making it even worse. In one swift motion he found himself turned to the side of Hyatt's lap, and he didn't even realizing he was crying until he felt Hyatt's arms go around him crushing him against his chest. The familiar scent of Hyatt was enveloping him again, and he snuggled into his chest. One hand tightly gripping Hyatt's shirt like if he let go he would disappear, and the other had drifted around Hyatt's hip as he finally just let himself cry freely.

“My turn to speak. I'm just going to talk, and I want you to listen. No talking okay?” He felt Coen nod, and each tear he felt on his shirt made his own heart pound painfully against his chest. He kept his voice calm, and sweet though. Trying to hopefully change how worried, and upset Coen smelled right now. “You're amazing do you know that? You're so strong, and gorgeous. Nothing has changed. Okay one thing has changed. I have deep hatred for a man named gunner, and you have no idea how much I want to go on a murderous rampage. Not just on him, but anyone who has ever hurt you. Since I know you wouldn't want me to do that for no reason, but just know I'm ready to attack if I ever need to” He started to run his hands through Coen's hair loving the feeling of how the slight curls at the bottom caught his fingers. “Yes you're an omega, and I know you are happy with that now, but I want you to know nothing you said to me has changed how I feel about you. If anything I like you even more. You aren't your biology. You are just Coen, and that is exactly who I want you to be. Things will slowly get better, and one day that pain you feel will be barely noticeable anymore. The thing is now you have me, and I'll be here every step of the way.” Hyatt was relieved that Coen had went down to only sniffles, and his scent was starting to smell happy again. Time he noticed it wasn't chocolate scented though. It was actually a little more on the vanilla side, but he knew he was happy, and that is all he focused on for the time being. Neither of them knew how long they sat like that, but they didn't care since neither of them wanted to move.


	14. Cellphones, and calendar dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen gets a cellphone, and notice what day it is.

It had been a few days since the breakdown incident, and coen was feelings pretty good at the moment. A quick glance at the clock let Coen know Hyatt was already at work, but he knew their would be breakfast for him to microwave in the fridge. It was one of those little things that Hyatt did that coen looked forward too, and reminded him of how lucky he had gotten. 

After another ten minutes he got out of bed slipping on a pair of purple sleep pants, and stayed shirtless as he often did once he was comfy. When he went to open the fridge he saw a little sticky note on it. He peeled it off as he read. 

“On the counter by the vase is some information about classes for you to start working on becoming a therapist, or a counselor. I left you bacon, and eggs in the fridge. Even ran to the store to get you all the stuff for your so called “coffee”. There is also a cell phone with my number already saved in it, and I know what your thinking. No need to thank me, and yes you need one. Now we are both only a phone call away. Go check the phone after this. xoxo Hyatt.” 

Coen ran his hands across the x's, and o's a happy smile on his face. He chuckled at hyatt knowing exactly what he would think about the cell phone. He knew there was no point of arguing anway, and was started to enjoy the little gifts. Even if sometimes he felt as if he didn't deserve it. He popped the breakfast that was left for him into the microwave, and when it was done he grabbed the paper's, and the cell phone. With everything he needed he sat at the dining table, and ate with one hand so he could check the cellphone. 

There was a text from the boyfriend, and Coen giggled loudly filling the room. He shook his head lightly at Hyatt's antics. He touched the bubble with his finger to open, and all he saw was a picture of him sleeping. 

The Boyfriend: “Would you be upset with me if I used this as your contact photo?” 

He felt his whole face flush read, and he looked around like maybe someone could see him. Texting as quickly as could with one hand, and while flustered. 

Coen: I wouldn't if you really wanted to use that picture. Though I think me sleeping is not the best time to take picture of me. I'm a mess.

The boyfriend: That is where we disagree. You look adorable when your sleeping. If you don't want to look anymore just tell me, and I'll stop.

Coen: No don't stop. 

Hyatt: Good, because I love checking on you before I go to work. Which I need to get back too. Enjoy the cell phone. I should be home by six. Be safe. Xoxo

Coen: Tsk tsk tsk slacker. You be safe too. Xoxo

He put the phone down the rush in his chest making him shiver. This level of happiness was a new high for him, and this was just from liking Hyatt. He couldn't imagine how much it would change over time as they got closer. Getting up to put his plate in the sink he happen to glance at the calendar. Until right now all days had started to blend together, and now staring at the calendar he realized his heat was coming any day now. His stomach dropped the food he had just eaten stirring in his stomach making him feel a bit nauseous. He hadn't even thought about suppressants, or grabbing his birth control when he left that night.

Shit. Shit. Shit. He felt as if life wouldn't give him one little break. Not that he didn't like coen. That was actually one of the problems liking him meant that is who he would want while in heat. It is who his wants would seek, and he knew alpha's didn't know how to control themselves once they picked up on the smell of an omega in heat. He didn't want their first time to be like this. That isn't what he wanted at all yet. Of course he did one day, but not when he couldn't help. Not when Hyatt couldn't help it either. All in all he wasn't ready, but he felt as if he had no control over the situation. Maybe he could leave for a few days, but where would he even go. It's not like he could ask Hyatt to leave his own house. 

And since he wasn't on birth control he could catch. The feeling in his stomach grew worse, and he tried breathing a little slower to calm down the churning. A baby was something he knew he really couldn't handle, and old memories came up right along with his breakfast as he barely made it to the bathroom in time

At a little after six Hyatt got home just like he said he would, and opened the door expecting coen to almost jump on him when he came in the door. He was starting to grow quite fond of welcome home kisses. Though today when he opened the door he was only welcomed with silence. 

IT was almost like he lived alone again. There was no left behind things to clean up from coen. He didn't smell any thing cooking. Not that he had to do that, but Coen had insisted It was the least he could do, and hyatt just wanted coen to be happy. Trying to focus he inhaled deeply trying to find coen. Feeling thankful that he had been blessed to be able to smell coen, and there he was. He didn't even smell like himself, and Hyatt knew one thing that could change an omega's scent is they were sick. He did feel a little hotter then usual. That new found worry had him quickly out of his jumper, and he didn't even change before he softly made his way over to Coen's door. 

Coen had a pillow over his head, and he was laying slightly curled up with nothing, but a pair of short on. “I can hear you.” Hyatt was caught of guard by coen's voice. It sounded a little stressed. Taking that as the only invitation he was going to gte Hyatt crossed the floor in only a few steps. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed he held his boyfriend's hand while using other hand to coax the pillow off of his face. “Are you okay? If your sick you should let me check on you. You could of texted me I would of came home earlier.” He ran his thumb across the top of coen's hand waiting patiently, and trying not to worry to much.

Just that little touch on his hand was making his skin tingle a bit already. He knew he full heat would be here by the morning. So right now he really wanted to be away from Hyatt until he had no choice, but to be stuck to him. He ripped his hand away from Hyatt's trying to ignore the twinge in his heart. The part of him that wanted nothing more then to be close to Hyatt. It wasn't even the building hear part.Hyatt had slowly became his favorite person, and he hated feeling this way about him right now. It;s not like it was his fault. With a fustrated sound that was between a grunt, and a growl Coen flipped over looking away from Hyatt. “Trust me soon enough you won't be able to stop touching me.” 

Hyatt blinked closing his hand that Coen had abandoned. The words he just spoke sinking in making him so very confused. “I do love touching you, but I won't if you don't want me too.” He reaffirmed just in case Coen wasn't thinking straight while he was sick. 

“You won't listen to me if I ask you not too. It's just how it works.” The only thing he knew for sure is when it happen he would try really hard not to hold against hyatt. He knew hyatt would never hurt him, and just like him he wasn't his biology, but this is something that had to happen. 

Hyatt was getting a little angry now, and he took the pillow off of coen's head. Right away he could tell he had a fever, and it was an automatic reaction to feel coen's head. “You are running a little hot, and I have no clue what you are talking about. Let me go get you a cool cloth.” The worry was clear in his voice now as he stood up, but before he could leave the room coen grabbed his arm to get his attention. “I don't need one. It's not going to help. Now please just leave me alone. I'm asking as your boyfriend to just give me my space for a little.” Hyatt wanted to argue, but if Coen didn't want him around he wouldn't hover despite how worried he was. Leaning over he kissed Coen's cheek then got up leaving the room. Maybe Coen just wasn't used to someone helping him when he didnt feel good, but Hyatt wouldn't push either. So he grabbed a bottle of water, and a bottle of fever pills, and placed them on the table just by his door so if coen wanted to use them. 

He spent the rest of the night randomly checking on Coen, and refilling the bottle of water when it was empty. At least Coen was letting him do that. He finally started to feel tired so he checked on Hyatt one more time whom was snoring away, and Hyatt hoped maybe he would feel better in the morning. He fell asleep dreaming of Coen more then he ever had before.


	15. The heat is on, and what is all this stuff...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen is in heat, and hyatt is going to help..but not in the way that is expected.

The next morning Hyatt woke up, and he sat straight up shaking his head. Did he just have a sex dream about Coen? What the hell is wrong with him? It felt so real though. The way his rubbed his hand up coen's chest making him moan lightly under his touch. He felt his dick twitch at the thought which he just now noticed was semi erect. Maybe he was getting sick too. I mean he had to be right. 

Swinging his feet over the bed he went to stand up, but when he did he was hit by a smell that made him feel a bit dizzy. It smelled like fresh cleaned sheets out the dryer, and he wanted to tangle himself in it so he could smell it forever. His feet were moving before he fully registered that they were. His inner alpha searching for the pleasant smell. It was when he got to Coen's door his knees almost buckled underneath him

It was coen who smelled so delicious. He always did, but right now it was intense. It was amplified, and it felt like it was slapping Hyatt in the face. Oh...Coen was in heat. Now he understood what he was talking about last night. He had seen others in heat before, but this was his first time smelling one. The way his erection was slowly growing was definitely new. That's why coen was so weird last night. He was afraid I was going to just take him. This is not how they would have sex for the first time, and right there he knew he was going to stay strong, and nothing sexual was going to happen. No matter what it took. 

The first thing he saw when he peeked in the door was Coen already awake. He was caked in sweat, and he laid there in only a pair of purple boxers that were soaked. His mind drifted off wondering how he would taste. How Coen's hard dick would feel better in his hands instead of how uncomfortable it looked bludging against Coen's boxer's. He growled lightly readjusting himself, and rubbed his hand across his face to gain composure. He was stronger then his biology. It hadn't controlled him before, and it wasnt going to win right now . “It hurt's hyatt. Make it stop please.” The way coen was pleading made him swallow thickly. “I know you have to knot me.” Have to my ass hyatt thought to himself. His dick thinks he needs too, but his common sense was still intact. 

Just focus on the part that was worried about his boyfriend, or at least focus on it the best he could. Okay Hyatt knew he could do this. First he needed to try to fix coen up a bit then he would go get Coen something to help. The thought of having to go buy his boyfriend a toy had him blushing feircly. “I'm going to help you, but give me two seconds.” He ran back to his room, and slipped on a pair of work out pants, and a black t-shirt deciding the less their skin touched the better. Damn it was really uncomfortable to move around with a raging hard on. 

After that he grabbed a few more bottles of water noticing he was almost out so he added that to the list. He pulled an apple out of the basket on the counter, and a new pair of boxers for coen out of the laundry basket by his door. As he neared the door once more his sense s were overwhelmed, but he had confidence in himself he could handle this. He sat the apple, and the waters on the small table leaving only the boxers in his hands. “Okay. I'm here to help. Can you stand up?” 

He had his answer when Coen was suddenly clinging to him. Coen's hands were sliding dangerously up Hyatt's leg's, and it made shiver that didn't stop until it hit the tip of his dick making him push coen away. “I didn't mean like that. Don't take it the wrong way though, because God you smell so Delicious, and I want nothing more then to throw you on this bed. Too show you how gorgeous you are. Too hear you moan my na...” As his fist grew tight around the extra pair of boxers he heard Coen speak. “Just take me. You have to do. I'm used to so it's okay.” 

“It's not okay, and I'm not going to have my way with you. Not like this.” He handed Coen the boxers while pointing towards the bathroom. “You are going to go take a shower, and I will change your sheets. When I'm done with that I'm going to get you a toy to help you, and go to leave a note saying I'm closing the shop for a few days. I will take care of you, but not with my body.” He felt Coen starting to press his hard on against his leg. “It hurts so much, and you feel so good. Baby I need you.” He felt something building up that he had only seen a few people use before. It was usually brought on when an alpha was truly worried about their omega, and had coen just called him baby. That had to be the heat talking. “NO...You will go shower now.” He used his alpha voice on Hyatt who automatically got up, and made his way to the shower. As soon as he was out of the room Hyatt let his composure fall for a minute.

Is this really what it's like to be an alpha? Forgetting he was on Coen's bed he grabbed a pillow, and pressed against his face groaning. He hated he had to yell at Coen, but he knew it was neccasary. He took a deep breath, and that is when he remembered it was coen's pillow. It smelled so good. He found himself inhaling the scent of the pillow over, and over. The bulge in his pants growing uncomfortable once more as he started to picture how Coen probably looked all wet in the shower. Suddenly he threw the pillow across the room, and ripped the sheets off. Getting new ones out the closet, and quickly making the bed before his hormones could think anymore. He sprinted out of the room only stopping to talk through the bathroom door “I'm leaving now. I'll be back as soon as I can. Make sure to drink the water, and eat the apple.” Hyatt went in full sprint again, and when he made It out the door he gasped for the fresh air. Air free of Coen's fascinating, and mouth watering scent that is. The fog finally cleared out of his brain. By the time he got back he swore he was going to put more together. Deciding he was safe to drive he left wanting to get back as soon as possible.

After he quickly left a note on his shop that read:

“Had to close my shop for three days. Family emergency. You will all get discounts. I apologize for the inconvenience. If you have any questions feel free to email me Hyatt”

With the note secure he got back into his car, and headed to town. This would be the first time he had went into the store in his town that sold...Toys...For heats, and fun. He already knew for sure the person that worked there was one of his customers, but he would push through to get Coen what he needed. 

Never had a store felt so intimating. He didn't even know what half of the things did in there, and about third just looked like they would bring Coen pain not relief. Praying that Louise would not ask if he needed help he started to read a few of the boxes of vibrators, and plugs. He spotted a purple one that was eight inches long, and just straight with no fancy things on. This would have to do for now until he could bring Coen back since he figured he knew better then he did. He put in the counter when he saw louise eye's open wide, and not that it surprised him since barely anyone knew he had an omega in his house. “It's for my boyfriend.” Oh god why had even said anything. It's not like she as going to think it was for him, and he was thankful when Louise rung him up, and didn't say anything back. Though he knew that soon the whole town would know someone else was living with him now for sure, and they were dating. He didn't have time dwell since he still needed to get water, and a fan for coen that he hope would at least help him stay cool a little bit. 

After getting everything he needed Hyatt was back at the house. Hyatt already felt like he had been up for days at this point when it had been barely hours. Getting out of the he leaned against his door for a minute trying to brace himself for when he went back in. As soon as he walked in Coen's scent would probably be In the whole house. Not that it mattered. Yes he loved it. Yes he wanted to touch coen in all the ways to humanly touch someone, but he could control it. No doubt it was going to be struggle, but he would not break his trust with Coen.


	16. next step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat is finally over. What happens next? (slight smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are mine, and This kept messing up. So if any of it is missing i'll fix it as soon as I can. Thank you :D

He had been back for a few hours now, and he had braved Coen's room long enough to set up the fan for him. An every once in awhile he was bringing him new water, and leaving a snack. He didn't know long it had been, but he was reading a book getting lost in it so he could ignore the smell in his house. It was mostly working until...

The fucking moaning. 

At first he was doing an okay job ignoring it. Just being happy that Coen was getting good use out of his toy. Maybe he didn't do to terrible at picking out one for him.

It was when coen started saying Hyatt's name in between the moans that Hyatt started to struggle. 

“mmm...Hyatt...Ohhh.” Hyatt swore his eye's might pop out of his head. He lay there on the couch frozen waiting too see if coen would do it again. “Ohhh...Hyatt you smell so good.” Once again Hyatt felt his body betraying him. He couldn't help, but wander what he was imagining. What was Hyatt doing that had Coen sounding like that. “Yes...Yes...only yours.” 

A possessive, but needy growl came out of Hyatt's mouth. His alpha instincts hitting him harder each time Coen made a noise. Fighting the urge to go show coen how it really felt to have him near Hyatt shimmied a bit his boner pressing almost painfully out of his boxers, and against his pants. 

Hyatt was completely in control right? . These urges were something he didn't have before, and he used to be a teenage boy. Why did it feel like suddenly he was going through puberty. He was almost thirty damn it... “Hyaaaatt Your so bigggg..mmmm” 

His felt like his hand slid down on its own accord as he rubbed the outline of his hard throbbing dick. Imagining the day Coen is actually using his dick to get off. How he would be the actual one causing those dirty noises coming out of that bedroom, or maybe his bedroom. 

“Coen had to come with his soft skin, and lean sexy body.” Each word growing more exasperated while he grinded against his own hand. The rubbing growing faster. His breathing more eratic.

Trying to stay as quiet as possible not wanting Coen to hear him. “Making all these carnal urges I didn't know I had surge out of me. The way he laughs, and right now how sinful my name sounds coming out of his heat filled mouth.” God he swore coen's scent was crawling across his skin. It was the most perfect, and scary thing to feel towards someone. All his blood was starting to rush to the tip of his penis, and it was twitching in sync with his pounding heart. Letting out short harsh moans, and puffs of air on the edge of his release. “Oh..My..Alpha! Fuck me! Yessss Hyattt. Hyattt.” 

That was the last thing it too as all the pressure finally let it's self go. Filling up Hyatt's pants in thick, ropy, satisfying spurts while his free hand groped the couch he might have ripped a hole in it. It was all followed with a very animalistic growl at hearing Coen call him his alpha. 

There was doubt Coen had heard that growl, and Hyatt knew it. Served him right though since his pheremones are what just made him cum in his pants like he was some pre-teen. To be fair this was the first time in his whole life he had ever felt this way. So maybe he kinda was. He couldn't deny that it felt really fucking good, and he was glad it was with Coen. His focus was coming back, and he was very aware he was sticky. So he got up to head to shower, and clean his self up. 

When he walked by Coen's door he heard a soft voice “Told you I liked the growling, and you smell like arousal...” Hyatt shuffled a bit suddenly feeling slightly embarrassed knowing for sure Coen had heard him, and could smell what he had done. You know what he had nothing to be embarrassed they were both grown men. “Just know I was thinking of you.” A deep guttural moan came from the room as Hyatt escaped too the shower proud of himself.

The next few days went by in a flurry. Coen didn't know exactly how many days due to most of it was spent in a heat filled daze. He woke up from a mid-day nap, and he could finally think clearly again. He could only remember bits, and pieces of what had happen during the days. One of his memories was moaning against the bathroom door while Hyatt was showering. He wondered how bad the tiles were cracked after he heard Hyatt smash his hand into it. The one that stuck out though was Hyatt hadn't done anything to him, and he could smell him the whole time. So he knew how bad he wanted too. All his life he had been taught do just let alphas do what they are born to do. That they had to fuck an omega, and we should take it since we make them act the way. Then in comes Hyatt showing Coen at least one good alpha is real. Staring at all the empty water bottles, wrappers, and plates Coen found himself almost crying at the kindness. Hyatt had taken care of him. This man had put all his time in coen, and at a time where he could of taken all he wanted from him instead he gave. 

He knew Hyatt would be back anytime now, and he wanted to to be all fresh when he got home. So he quickly got out of bed. Grabbing a pair of boxers, and sneaking into Hyatt's rooms stealing one of his black shirts. So he wanted to wear something that smelled like his amazing boyfriend. Sue him. Just as he had slipped on Hyatt's shirt after his shower he heard the front door shut. Taking a moment to assess himself in the mirror it made him chuckle. His blonde hair was still a wet mop on his head, and a shirt that fit tight on hyatt was loose on his. It also hung low enough to where it covered his boxers, but oh well Hyatt had already heard him moan so I mean this outfit should be okay.

Hyatt had taken a deep breath when he walked in door being thankful he could breathe again without getting a raging hard on. Not to say he hadn't enjoyed parts of the last few days, because this new woken up side was something he hoped to explore more of eventually. Just later. He sniffed again searching for coen, but his scent was really light. It did smell peaceful so that's all Hyatt could hope for. Placing the bag of grocery's on the dining room table he went to go find Coen. Excited to get touch him for again after the heat, but the search was halted when Coen came skipping out of the bathroom.

Only in movies to Hyatt think those wind in your hair time stood still moments could actually onlyhappen in movie. Coen loved to prove him wrong though, or so he was learning, because here it was happening right in front of him.

Coen just looked perfect, and sexy as hell. His usually slightly wavy blonde hair was a little more curled against his head still wet. Those piercing emerald eyes sticking out past his bangs still hanging loosely in front of them. The way His shirt not Coen's was low enough to reveal a part of his upper chest, and it was so long on him that it made the illusion he wasn't wearing any underwear. How did he never notice how tiny he was before? The sudden wanting to scoop coen up, and carry him somewhere made him grin. It took him a moment to regain himself, and it didn't happen until he felt Coen's arm's go around his stomach area. His delicate soft hands now laying on his back. “Hey baby you okay?” He must of tensed up more then he thought when Coen had popped, or maybe tensed is the wrong worked...Drifted off...Blanked out...either way coen had picked up on it. Wait he just called him baby again while not in heat. That made him struggle too get an answer out. He was great more then great, and all the words he knew were lost on his tongue. “Hyatt, baby?” He worked up the courage to at least look at Coen, and in instant words came just not the way he wanted them too.

“you're perfe..I mean..III...Itttts..” Hyatt was fully flustered at this point so he just huffed knowing he couldn't talk himself out of it anyway. He slipped out of coen's grip trying to hide his blushing cheeks “I'm going to put grocery's away.”


	17. Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are these feelings...Can hyatt, and Logan get them figured out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason that last chapter wouldn't let me add the last part, but you missed hyatt calling his bro for help with his feelings.

:D Two chapter in a few days (Hope you are still enjoying it.)

Hyatt had been woken up by a call at ten before eight in the morning saying he'd be in there ten. Rolling out of bed with a grunt he quickly slipped on a tank top, and sleeping pants exiting his room. Still half asleep he peeked in at Coen who was fast asleep of course, but then he shut the door so no sound would drift in. He didn't want his brother to wake him up earlier then needed either, but he did inform Coen last night that he was coming. At the time Coen seemed excited so he hope when they met they would get along. It's not like he truly cared about a lot of people so if they ended up not getting along Hyatt didn't know what he would do. He started the coffee, and pulled out two mugs placing them on the counter as he waited for the knock on the door. At least the days had lined up to where it was actually the day the shop would have been closed anyway so he didn't have to worry about work yet.

At five after eight his brother arrived just as he was pouring the coffee. Just like him his brother didn't add much to his coffee. So he just put a small bit of sugar in both, and sat them on the table in the living room. At this point his brother was pounding on the door, and he was glad he had decided to shut Coen's door. “Hold your horses..I'm coming.” Hyatt grumbled as he opened the door. 

“BROTHER!” He heard his brother boom as he dropped his bag, and brought him in for a hug. “What took you so long to open the door?” The way his brother looked at him he knew he was hinting he had been up to something kinky so he rolled his eyes, and coaxed his brother in so he could shut the door.

“I was actually finishing the coffee, but if you don't want any I can pour yours back into the pot.” Hyatt grabbed The mug meant for his brother, and went to walk by until his brother snatched it from him. “Of course I want the coffee! Are you kidding me? Joss has had an aversion to it the whole time she has been pregnant so we haven't had any in the house and this smells heavenly. I will drink it like the precious liquid gold it is!” He raised an eyebrow at his little brother. He couldn't believe how spritely he was for eight in the morning. They both sat at the same time on the couch falling into a comfortable silence until his brother started sniffing. “Oh shit you really do have an omega in your house. He's smells really nice too. Not as good as Joss, because she smells perfect. Where is he?!? Can I meet him?!? Are you with him, or anything?!?”

A low growl emitted from Hyatt before he caught himself, and took a drink of his coffee. Not like his brother was a threat so he told his alpha side to shush up. “Sorry. I've been having issues. His name is Coen. He's almost twenty five. No you can't meet him yet. He's still sleeping, and yes..we..are dating.” the last word came out really quiet as he focused on his coffee cup. “and I love the way he smells.” 

Logan choked on his coffee a look of bewilderment on his face “You can smell him? That's amazing! What does he smell like to you?” 

Hyatt would never understand why that was one of the first questions people asked, but he did have an answer now. “He smells perfect. Always like some kind of dessert except for the last few days. He smelled just like fresh laundry, and I wanted to just tangle myself around...” And Hyatt jr. was starting wake up again making hyatt shift away from his brother hoping he wouldn't notice. “He just smells really good.”

“I believe you since all of sudden you smell aroused. Did you really just turn yourself on just by talking about his scent?” He could tell his brother was holding back a laugh so he punched his shoulder lightly before whispering back. “It just has its own mind lately. I can't help it.”

This time Logan did laugh while putting his coffee cup down “It's all apart of growing up.” He heard his brother fake sniffle “I never thought this day would come!” He tried to glare at logan, but failed miserably when he smiled at his actions. “So he's sleeping huh? I think we should wake him up then! I'm only here until tomorrow morning.” 

The glare was real now as he stared at his brother. “He will wake up when he's ready.” Not even his brother was allowed to maybe potential upset his ma...Coen. He promised he would always let him sleep, and that is how it would stay unless coen asked otherwise. “Fine. Mr. death glare. I'll just go take a peek in the room then. I'm quite curious.” 

As soon as he brother stood, and had taken less the one step Hyatt was stanced by the door. A overwheling feeling of protectiveness, and his brain decided to remind him coen slept in only his boxers. So in no way did his brother need to see Coen like that. “Don't. You will see him when he wakes up.” He watched as his brothers shoulders sagged. “Your alphaness is killing me. I don't get how one peek could do any harm. So come please bro just one look?” 

Hyatt stared at the ground his brothers words registering. His alpha? Was that what is going with him? Putting his attention back on Logan's he still stayed by the door. “No. I don't want to take the chance, and what do you mean my alpha?” Hyatt hadn't noticed but Logan had that he was holding the door handle to the door so tight his knuckles were white. 

He raised an eyebrow at Logan's deep chuckle at his question. “Feeling slightly overprotective? Getting a boner just from him breathing around you sometimes? Wanting to touch him constantly? Hating that another alpha is in your house even if its me your awesome brother? The thought of me even getting near him making you twitch? If yes then yep good job your an alpha that's found his mate. It will die down eventually, but the feeling never completely goes away again.” He felt his brother pat him the back a few times as he tensed up. He was doing all those things..but there is no way that is what it meant. He wasn't ready to mate yet. He was just figuring out how to have a boyfriend. “He's not my mate. I'm not ready to have mate. I just like him a lot.” Pushing past his brother with a grunt he let himself fall into the couch his arms crossed like a toddler who got proved wrong. Logan had sat down next to him. “If you say so, but you're wrong. I'm going to be studying you both while I'm here. I'll tell you how long I think you can last without claiming him by the time I leave. At least give you a heads up.” 

With a roll of eyes Hyatt got up to get more coffee. It was to early for all these feelings, and pheremones. Maybe he shouldn't of called his brother. That was a lie he was actually happy his brother was there. He just hates that he could maybe possibly be right, but maybe also wrong. Once again it is way to earlier, and Hyatt was starting to want coen up too.

Around eleven when Coen finally woke up - 

First thing when he woke up he could smell a new alpha in the house. He smelled okay, but nothing like Hyatt. The person he felt he could never get tired of smelling, and who had starting smell even more attractive each passing day. 

A lightlbulb went off when he remembered Hyatt telling him his brother was going to come by today. So his normal around the house clothes would not do. So he he put on a pair of ocean blue sleeping pamts, and located the shirt he had used that was hyatt's. It still smelt like him so he decided to wear that again. Fixing his hair in the small mirror by his bed the best he could he then exited room. He really hoped Hyatt's brother was a good alpha like him. He'd feel terrible to be afraid of his boyfriend's brother. 

Within the first few steps he was brought in to a hug. The mix of still waking up, not being able to see hyatt even though he could smell, and somebody he didn't know touching him made Coen panic. He knew it was most likely Hyatt's brother, but old fears boiled over winning against his common sense. The walls started closing in, and he felt as if he had ran a mile. Just as he was about to lose control of his legs the arms were replaced by the ones who had grown accustomed too. He buried his nose against hyatt's neck taking a few deep cleansing breaths reminding himself where he is. Relaxing against the feeling of Hyatt's hands rubbing his upper back. 

“You okay? My brother doesn't understand boundaries.” So it was hyatt's brother. What a great first impression to make. He will probably think he's mentally unstable now, or something. He nuzzled Hyatt's neck a few more times. “Yeah. Sorry. I bet your brother already dislikes me now” he whispered against hyatt's neck so only he could hear. 

Hyatt had moved his face to where they were looking at each other, and just shook his head. “Nope. No worries.” Coen couldn't help, but grin while playfully scrunching up his nose. Hyatt the kissed his forehead. “Let's go eat. Mr brother is waiting at the table. He's excited to meet you.” Coen nodded, and followed Hyatt. He smiled at Hyatt's brother when he walked by, but he was still a little on edge. It would take a minute for him to be fully back. Hyatt must of picked up on his distress since he watched him sit as he offered “How about I sit, and you can sit on my lap until you feel more comfortable while you eat?” 

As he stared at Hyatt who had a big soft grin on his face. Coen couldn't find any words so he just sat in his boyfriend's empty lap, and a giggle rose from his throat when he saw it was chocolate chip pancakes. It was cute how Hyatt was making sugary things just for him. “Thank you baby.” an arm went around his waist holding him just tight enough, and Coen knew that was Hyatt's response back. Turning his attention to Hyatt's brother “I'm sorry about my reaction. You just startled me was all. So your name is Logan right?” Coen could tell by his face he really did feel bad that he had scared him, and he was relieved since he was afraid he would look disgusted. 

 

Between the warmth of his body, the soothing touch of Hyatt's hand on his hip and the steady feeling of hyatt's breath against his neck had calmed him almost instantly. 

“No need to say sorry! It was my bad. I was just eager to meet you. Yes. The best little brother anyone could have. Sadly I think my bro disagrees with me, but he's quite stubborn. I bet you know all about that. Though I must admit it's great too finally see my brother all..” Logan stopped, and smirked pointing his fork at his brother. The glare coming off his brother was the funniest damn thing to him, and he needed to study so he had to keep going. “I know you're mad, but I have to get to know him. Soooooo breathe big brother, I'll be nice. Just... Just don't bite me Hyatt. I know you're new to this, but no biting. Save that for coen.” The hitch in Hyatt's breathing as his grip on coen tighten let logan know what he needed for that observation.

As soon as Hyatt's brother spoke Coen was surprised the reaction. Unlike most people Hyatt actually seemed to not get to angry at his brother. “Here. I'll give you a small run down on Moi.” Coen put one hand on hyatt's thigh squeezing lightly too let hyatt know he was okay. “My name is Coen. I'm almost twenty five. My favorite color is lilac, but i've in to ocean blue a bit lately.” Hyatt pressed his thigh against coen after the last thing he said. Coen bit back a laugh, and continued. “We met, because lucy broke down. I love my coffee with a little bit of extra stuff in it.” He heard a huff, and stopped whipped his head around blinking at Hyatt. “I think a little is an understatement swee...” Hyatt stopped so suddenly, and its all coen could focus on. What was he about to call him, or say. “You just like a ton of shit in your coffee.” The bluntness distracted him from his thought as he laughed whole heartedly. It also made him remember logan was in the room so he turned his attention back to him. 

The small smile on Hyatt's brothers face made Coen blush instantly. It was like he was admiring them. “As you can see your brother is a pain too me as well. Moving on. The reason I'm jumpy is I have had a bad past with other alphas. Hyatt has renewed my faith though as of late. I don't talk to my family, and your brother is the one who asked me out first. That's all I can think of right now, but if you have any other questions I'll try my best to answer.” Coen was always s quite with good people even if he didnt full trust them. He just had one of those personalities. “Let's back track. I wondering how you take your coffee now?” he heard hyatt's brother ask. “I put flavored creamer, and sugar. My favorite one is vanilla caramel. I just prefer my coffee to taste less like dirt.” 

The way logan grimaced let him know he disagreed just like hyatt did. “That isn't coffee. That's dessert.” There it was. A thing they both enjoyed in common. Coen made a note of that . He shrugged with a giggle. “I do love sugar, but I disagree with you both. It's still coffee.” both brothers made matching expression's, and even shook their heads in agreement while staring at Coen . “And whose lucy?”

Coen took a quick bite of his pancakes, and swallowed before speaking` “My car. She's dead now though, but I'm kind of glad she did.” He cut another bite, and chewed quietly his attention still on logan. “Oh ok! My trucks name is sebastian. He's one hell of a truck.” Coen couldn't help himself when he used his elbow to bump into hyatt's side. “See other people name their cars too! He stared at me like I was on drugs when I gave him my cars name. “ Logan busted up laughing, and coen felt hyatt start to tickle his side. So he jerked away standing up to escape, and to go put his plate in the sink. “I still think you're on drugs, and you can run, but I will tickle you at some point.” Coen stuck his tongue out at Hyatt, and wondered why he thought he was still on drugs. 

As soon as Coen was in the kitchen Logan scooted his chair closer to his brother, and leaned in. “Oh yeah he's not your meant to be mate at all.” Logan put his arms around his brother, and almost laughed at the twinkle in his brother eye as he kept them on coen in the kitchen. He watched hyatt lick his lip as he followed coen's movements “You are in so much trouble.” Logan got up before his brother could say anything back, and went to go offer coen help. 

How was in trouble just, because he liked to watch coen being Coen. It wasn't hyatt's fault coen was so damn cute all the time. That he missed him right now even though he was only in the kitchen. His fingers ached to be back on him. To touch him in some way. He was even wanting to get up right now, and place himself between his brother, and coen not wanting anyone that close to him except for him. Coen seemed to be enjoying himself though, and he was glad too see them getting along so that wasn't that bothersome. 

His scent was so strong right now, and it had changed up a little bit today. It was earthy, and comforting with dashes of chocolate undertones. A smell he was starting to associate with home, or who was he kidding was already home. There was no way his brother was right...he ran his hand through his hair at the same time his knee started to bounce. Maybe it was the way Coen looked in his shirt, but he caught himself watching Coen's movements all his little things that made him undeniably Coen. The way he stood on his toes when he put a dried plate away. How he twirled around the kitchen. His voice full of happiness as he talked away to Logan. Just how comfortable, and free coen was acting right now made hyatt feel proud. His omega looked right at home now...The first two words had him panicking. Fuck! He bit his tongue so he didn't cuss out loud, but oh boy did he want too. He needed to get away for a minute before he let the last thing lingering in his mind get out.

Hyatt shot up from the chair too fast causing it to clash to ground. Faster then a snap of the fingers Coen was touching him. The feeling of Coen's fingers tip gliding down his exposed arms in a calming motion though right now it almost like his skin was burning under his touch.

“Hey baby what happen? Are you okay?” Coen's thumb grazed across his slight stubble, and he knew he was trying to get him too look at him. “whatever it is. It's okay. So come on show me the ocean blues I love so much.” The twinge of sadness in Coen's words, and the way his scent started to have waves of worry mixed in it made Hyatt's chest ache. He felt dizzy, Grabbing the hand that Coen was using to graze his stubble. Hyatt placed it flat against his cheek pressing his face into it, and put his free hand on coen's hip his fingers digging in just enough so he felt grounded. “I'm okay.” He was actually more then okay, but for now that would have to do. At this point Hyatt was painfully aware of how close Coen was. The scent of Coen invaded him as he inhaled it, as it worked through his veins, and through his blood Fuck Fuck fuck he was in love with Coen, and now he didn't know what comes next. This wasn't the time to figure it out though so he pressed his lips against coen's forehead before managing his best smile, and tried to ignore the flashes of concern still etched in Coen's magnificent emerald eyes. . “I swear I'm okay. Thank you. You're amazing.” He let go of Coen, and went to kitchen to finish the dishes ignoring his brother whom was silently cheering “told you so.” He let his mind wander off as he mindlessly washed the dishes. The voices of Coen, and Logan becoming silent to him. Hyatt knew very well he was in love now, but it was the fact it was going to be one of of the most important things he would ever say, and perhaps the scariest. He just wasn't prepared yet, He didn't even know if Coen felt the same, and he would never put him on the spot like that. It just wasn't the right time, and until he felt like it was he'd just try to do his best to not act like a man in love, or an alpha who found the omega he wants as his. Whatever that means.


	18. Little brothers, and a drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, and hyatt is driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three boys are bonding when Logan gets a call...Hyatt is singing?!? Logan didn't know he did that.

“Oh my god. That's really Hyatt? He was so cute!” At some point during the evening all three of them had ended up on the floor of the living room going through a box of pictures hyatt had hoped to keep hidden. He just forgot his brother knew way they were. All he did was go back to the bathroom, and when he came back he found coen, and logan digging through the box. For a moment he thought about demanding for them to put it away, but patted the spot next to him with such an excited expression hyatt just went with it. He was starting to regret that though as coen oogled at a picture of him when he was about two. “Awww bro! Coen's right you were cute...What happen?” Hyatt grabbed a pillow off the couch, and threw it at his brother. Hyatt was about to quip back, but Logan's phone started to ring. He exited the room quickly too chat in private. 

Coen watched Logan get up, and leave as he answered his phone. He just figured he wanted to talk without both of them listening in. So he moved his attention to Hyatt still holding the picture trying to picture Hyatt ever being that small. The proof was in his hand, but still when he stared at the gruffy manly mechanic in front of him it was a little hard. He had worded it wrong though Hyatt was still cute, but he was a different kind of cute at two. So carefree, and light. The way he was smiling at the camera with a what Coen would call a shit eating grin. “You really like that picture of me huh?” Coen felt Hyatt's chin on his shoulder, and he turned his head just enough to meet his eyes. Their lips mere centimeters from each other. “I do. I disagree with your brother. I think you got more cute.” Hyatt laughed, and it was like music to Coen's ears. “Oh am I now? If I'm so cute you should kiss me.” It was when he said things like that Coen knew that carefree boy was in there somewhere. Sliding his hand up the back of Hyatt's neck leading up to his hair, and he tugged Hyatt's soft black locks making him groan. Coen felt that groan surge through his body, and it caught him off guard making his breath shudder. He was just about to try to make Hyatt groan again when Logan came back in his pale face automatically worrying them both.

“Joss..is..I..am..father..baby...time.” Coen, and Hyatt shared a quick glance , and Coen got up with Hyatt following suit. Hyatt reached out to steady his brother who was a bit wobbly on his feet. “Jossalynn is in labor. It's baby time! Is the room hot too anyone else? Why is the air so thick in here? “ Hyatt was almost completely supporting his brother at this point. He led him over to the couch, and made sure he was sitting down properly. “Could you get a bottle of water for my brother, and keep him company while I go do something?” Coen stared at him confused, but nodded in agreement. Hyatt walked by, and snatched a quick kiss before mouthing thank you, and exiting the room. 

It was just coen, and logan now so Coen sat down next to him, and handed him the water. Coen was shocked by how bad Logan's hands were shaking. He scent was heavy with nervousness. “Try to calm down a little. This would be a bad time to pass out, and you should be excited.” Logan let a long drawn out huff . “Oh I am..I want to run around, and tell the whole world, but...it's so real now. You know? Also there is this nagging in the back of my head. How am I suppose to be a good father when mine was so shitty? Hyatt is basically the one who took care of me. We were so close, and now I barely see him which I hate. Hyatt doesn't seem to mind as much. Our parents were never around, and when they were Hyatt was the one who took everything. The things I saw happen to him. The things they made him do. How am I suppose to be a good dad when I let that happen? There was a point where it got really bad after he left. I really thought I'd never get him back. I guess in someways I really didn't get him fully back, and this is the first time since that I have felt this fucking scared. I just don't have any clue what I'm doing here.” Coen swallowed thickly wondering what logan was referring to, but he could hear the pain in his voice. 

Apprently he hadn't done well enough, but knowing logan needed someone right now he pulled himself together. Placing a hand on Logan's shoulder he rubbed soft circles. “Hyatt would of never let you help. He would also never want you to feel guilty for anything that happened either. You're his little brother. Anything he did even if you question it sometimes, because of his ways it was out of love. Now the whole being a dad thing I think you are looking at it the wrong way. Think of it more as a guide to things you would never do as a father. Use it as a drive that your kids never live the way you and Hyatt had too. Lastly when it comes to your wife. I have no doubt you give her more then the world at all times. So stop being so hard on yourself, and try not to dwell on the past. Also between you, and me I'm pretty sure Hyatt misses you just as much he's just really stubborn.” He felt Logan relax a bit, and a small not forced smile was now on his face. Coen considered that as successful. “Huh..so that's why you too are so good together. I mean a bigger reason why.”

Hyatt came out just in time to hear the last statement, and had to resist the urge to come over, and command his brother to explain what he meant. He was now in outside clothes, and walked over pulling up Coen softly who he noticed was admiring his get up. It was just a simple black button up, and some dark blue jeans so nothing to special, but the way Coen was almost drooling made it feel that way. “Go get dressed quickly. We are going to drive my brother home. I don't trust him too, and if you stare any harder you are going to burn a whole in my shirt.” The flush of Coen's cheeks made Hyatt smirk proudly, and as Coen walked by he pinched his little bit of exposed hip. He was starting to think maybe he enjoyed that little space of skin to much. Oh right! Back to the situation at hand. “I'm guessing you heard me. So yeah when Coen's ready we can head out.” Hyatt grabbed some snacks, and placed them in a bag his curiosity getting the best of him. “So what did you,and Coen talk about while I was out the room?” 

Whatever they had talked about had calmed his brother, and he had little bit of his color back in his face. What relation that had to him, and Coen though is what he was wanting to know. “Nothing important, but don't let him go.” Hyatt tossed an apple at his brother as he sighed knowing he wasn't going to get an answer out of him. “you need to eat.” Coen shuffled back in the room. Now Hyatt was the one was trying to get his mouth to close. Coen was wearing a lavender sweater, and the sleeves were to long so you could see the tips of his fingers, and a pair of black pants so tight he could make out every curve of his lower half. His sneakers were also lavender with black laces, and just so coen. It was becoming unfair how adorable he was all the time. It was his eyes that had caught him truly off guard. The lavender sweater made them pop up like two perfect gems sitting upon coen's face. “Ready?” He managed to get out, and he could tell by Coen's shy giggle that he caught his reaction to his outfit. 

“Yeah. Let's go.” Coen held his hand out for hyatt to take, and batted his eyelashes trying to seem innocent. Hyatt rolled his eyes in a playful motion, and took his hand happily holding on tight. “Come on little bro. We still have a fifty minutes to drive, and this is something you can't miss. It's the only reason I'm driving you. You wouldn't of made it back in time on the bus. “ That was only a half lie. He really wouldn't of made but that wasn't the only reason he was driving him. His brother needed him was the true reason. “Love ya too bro.” Logan said as they all exited the house, and climbed into hyatt's car.

About an hour into drive.

The silence was deafening, and it was slowly driving Coen insane. It was way to quiet. Neither Hyatt, or Logan has said one word since they had started driving. Coen had spent the first fifteen minutes trying to keep himself entertained, and he even took the back seat hoping maybe that would get the brothers to talk, but nope. He used all his resources, and was now literally twiddling his thumbs bored out of his mind. “You both are really quiet on road trips. Guess I discovered something else you guys are the same about. I on the other hand, and one step away from mooning the next car that goes by to curve my boredom.” 

Hyatt swerved the car being surprised by Coen's words, and he tighten his grip on the steering wheel as he corrected being thankful they were on a long empty stretch of a road. Staring into the rear view mirror he couldn't hide his deep hatred for that idea. “You better not moon anyone.” He heard his brother snickering in the seat next to him. “Oh chill brother we all know his ass is only for you.” Hyatt shot Logan a warning glare then peeked into the rear view mirror again, and now Coen had his arms crossed against his chest one eyebrow up in a challenging expression. “Oh? What makes you think you can stop me?”

Coen almost automatically agreed. It's not like he was ever going to actually moon someone anyway, but for some reason Hyatt pretty much flat out denying him the right too made him speak up. “I can't stop you, but i'd prefer you to not do it. Let me reword it. As your boyfriend I am now asking you please not to show other people that fine ass of yours.” Oh that just wasn't fair Coen thought, and he uncrossed his arms all of sudden wishing he had worn looser pants. Logan was playing on his phone probably just trying not to get in the middle. Coen put his eyes back on the mirror and the way Hyatt's eyes were staring into his like a little boy who was slightly hurt. The slight black ring that he knew was his alpha side shining through not wanting to share what was his. Though his words just sounded like Hyatt, and he guessed he sat too long with a thoughtful look on his face since Hyatt spoke up again. “I'll even do something to help your boredom. Just please leave all your body parts in your clothes.” 

Coen giggled loudly at the way he said the last part “Okay. Okay. You win. So what are you going to do for me?

Hyatt handed coen his phone. “Plug it in, and pull up Take it on me.” He couldn't beileve he was about to do this, but there was no going back now. He knew coen would turn it down enough so he would hear his voice more then the singers. 

The song was about to get to the lyrics when it paused. “Oh shit...Are you about to sing...you..” Hyatt shrugged a grin matching that one he had in the picture when he was two. The one he was starting to find again because of that amazing little omega in the backseat. “The things you do for your omega. If you say another words I'll start biting.” He clinked his teeth together dramatically as he turned the song back on. Placing his had palm up hoping coen would take it. Of course he did, and hyatt actually wondered if this was one of those perfect moments people talk about. For the rest of the trip they all took turns singing too songs, and the next hour passed a lot faster for coen. 

The perfection only lasted until they made back to logan's place. Somehow between arriving, and walking up to the door hyatt, and logan were at each other throats. Coen was actually mostly on Logan's side, but this wasn't his battle to fight. 

“This is a big fucking change in my life, and I'm sorry it was something I wanted to share with my brother. Whatever comes out of Joss is your blood too!” Logan was seething at this point spitting out the words. His was mere inches from his brother.

Coen was still at the door leaning against it keeping a distance from the two pissed off brothers. 

Hyatt let out a irritated growl “I didn't say the baby wasn't my blood! , and yes I said baby, because saying whatever is weird, but shit logan It's not like I knew you would want me to stay.” He threw his hand in the air exasperated. 

“Why should I have to tell you I'd like you to be here?” Logan full of agression shoved Hyatt in the chest hard making him actually stumble back a few steps. “You are such an asshole! You're my fucking brother, and the only family I have. I get that maybe you are tired after practically raising me for most of your life, but I still need you around. I still like having you around.” The unreadable face on hyatt pissed off Logan more so he shoved him again practically foaming at the mouth in anger. “You know what just fuck it. I give up. I'll see you in another six months. I'm surprised coen hasn't left already.” Before logan could even turn to walk away he was tossed back against Hyatt's car. Both of them breathing heavy. Two sets of pure black eyes, and they were both in stance that was going to turn into a fight any second.

Taking that as his clue to leave coen walked away. “There is way too much testosterone, and alpha for me out here so i'm going to go in too meet Joss.” Coen informed them even though he doubted they heard him since at the exact moment He watched Hyatt lunge towards his brother, and yell “You want to talk little brother then let's talk!” Coen winced at the anger in Hyatt's voice, and fought the urge to go over to try, and stop them both, but he knew they needed to work it out even in their own pig headed alpha way.


	19. Fighting, and healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joss is in the beginning stages of labor. The brother's are fighting, and why is hyatt keeping away from Logan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading :D Oh, and I love reading the comments. (warning for hyatt talking about something he did in the past. Not to graphic though.)

Coen quietly entered the house not wanting to startle the laboring omega that was somewhere inside. The scent of another omega washed away the all too strong pheromones coming from the boys outside. Joss smelled excited and a tinge apprehensive. That was probably because Logan hadn't show up yet and who knew how long she had been alone. 

Coen began moving a bit faster following her scent through the air until it led him to a large door up the stairs. It explains why she hadn't heard the boys fighting. Coen pushed open the door a crack so he could warn her quietly that he was here. “Josalynn? Is it okay if I come in? I'm Hyatt's boyfriend Coen. They are here too, but they are outside fighting so I came in to meet you.” He heard a shuffling from inside. “Oh my gosh! I still can't believe he has a boyfriend, oh and yes come on in.” 

Pushing the door open Coen saw Josalynn sitting on the edge of a bed, and was impressed by how beautiful she was. She had layered long red hair that framed her face perfectly, stormy cloud gray eyes that popped even more against her pale skin, and of course she was almost all belly. Coen wondered how she managed to get around at all with it. “Come sit with me. I apologize ahead of time if I end up grabbing your hand or something when I have a contraction.” He watched her drape one hand over her belly, and smiled at him in a way that could only be welcoming. It helped she was a fellow omega so it was already not a struggle to be alone with her. “Oh that's actually why I came up. Logan told us you had been alone since it started on the way here. Go ahead and use me as you please. I'll support you until those two stop being stubborn out there .” 

(What joss looks like but with grey eyes.)

Josalynn began shaking her head, as she chuckled “Are they seriously fighting? Right now? I swear those alpha's chose the worst timing to get into a pissing contest.” Coen laughed as he decided he already really enjoyed Josalynn's company.

“What are they fighting about this time? Did someone steal a juice box? Believe me it's a valid reason since I've heard them argue over who has a better coat.” He heard Josalynn ask and was about to answer when she gripped his hand and squeezed tightly. His instincts kicked in automatically. “Anything I can do?” He felt so bad seeing her face contort in pain, and his hand was aching, but he would endure it if it helped. “Just keep talking.” She managed to get out through gritted teeth. 

“They are fighting over Hyatt not being around enough, and you should've seen how it started. Nothing short of impressive how they went from lovelorn brothers, to estranged brothers.” He realized he was rambling, but the grip on his hand was growing lighter. “I mean they are out there and missing all the fun. It's their loss.” He raised his eyebrow at Joss with a playful smile, and was happy when she relaxed again. “Oh yeah the party of the century, but seriously that fight is a long time coming. They are both so related it drives me nuts. Both thickheaded, and stubborn. You can tell they both miss each other, but they are both too “manly” to just say it. Logan looks anything but manly when he's moping over Hyatt. Acting like his tears are from yawning. Absolutely ridiculous. By the way I'm loving this. I've never had another omega to complain with! God! It's great to have another omega in the family. I mean I know some, but they aren't family.” Joss beamed at Coen for a moment. 

Coen felt something in his chest, and he stared down at his lap for a moment trying to figure out what it was. He hadn't felt it in a long time. Maybe since he presented? He had to dig deep to identify it, but he found it. The feeling became stronger the more he thought, and hit him so hard he started cry. He was crying out happiness that he felt a part of something again. He had always wanted to feel like he was wanted, and that people actually cared about him. It's not something Coen thought was possible, but here it was. It was a little overwhelming in the best way. “Damn this belly!” He felt Josalynn wiggling oddly before he felt two hands on his knees that were even small compared to his. 

It hit him that Josalynn bent down in front of him, and he panicked, grabbing her hands to pull her back up. “You should not be bending down like that!” Josalynn shrugged, and reached out wiping one of Coen's tears as it fell. “It's not like I'll be in this condition long. What's the worst I can do? Put myself in labor? Now whats wrong honey?” The way Josalynn stared at him with so much care, and he could smell her concern for him... What was wrong with him? He had an omega about to have a baby worrying over him. “I'm just really happy. I didn't know all this was actually a thing. To have people genuinely care about you, and not expect everything back. I barely know you and Logan, but you both treated me as if I was already your friend. Then Hyatt pretty much took me in, and every day with him is so unreal.” He voice shook, full of emotion. He was on the edge of breaking down and overloading as Josalynn put her hands gently on his face. She pressed in on his face tightly, squishing it up slightly. “You aren't a friend. You are family. That's just how we work. We all have a past, but we're together now and we all do pretty well. Hyatt chose you, and that alone makes you miracle! Trust me, you're going to be with us a very long time. Whatever you went through before you that made you stumble doesn't have to stop you anymore. You're here. Now cheer up, and we can go get our alphas. I'm sure they are all tuckered out and ready for a nap.” 

As Josalynn let go of his face and waddled off towards the window, Coen let her words settle in. Family... He had family. “Coen look! I can't even describe to you what the hell these two look like right now. It's pretty damn funny though.” Coen went over to join her, and she grabbed his hand squeezing it tight. He shifted his eyes in her direction, and she pointed out the window. The sight before him had him concerned and entertained simultaneously. 

A tree had been knocked over, and fell dangerously close to what Coen could only assume was Logan's truck. Boot prints scattered the ground while Hyatt and Logan themselves were sitting on the ground next to each other, leaning against a different tree. The both were covered in dirt, and some spots of blood stained the front of their shirts. They both slumped over, and continued to bump shoulders while shooting venomous glares at each other. “What are we going to do with them?” Coen joked as Josalynn let go of his hand letting out a long sigh before laughing . “Beats me hun, but would you mind fetching them? I'm just going to sit, and so not in the mood for stairs.” 

Coen nodded, and helped her back over to the bed. “I'm not going outside either. Does the window open?” Josalynn tilted her head in confusion. “Um... yeah.” Coen smirked then went back to the window opening it, and stuck his head out. “If you two are about done Logan is needed by his wife, and Hyatt I'd also like you up here! Oh! Logan your wife is amazing! You really lucked out!” Both men got up in sync, and came inside without a fight. Coen shut the window, and turned on his heels to Josalynn. “They're coming. I'm going to check on Hyatt, and give you a minute with Logan. If that's okay?” 

“Of course that's okay. I got to give Logan a stern talking to anyway. He's stupid if he thinks he is fighting while I'm laboring with his watermelon head child.” Coen snorted at the image, and exited the room leaving the door open. He descended the stairs, and stopped both guys as they headed up. Coen put his hands on his hips in disappointment. “You will head up to Josalynn now, and no detours. That is where you should have been this whole time.” He let Logan go by after saying his peace and turned his attention to Hyatt. “And you! Don't you think it's sort of shitty to decide today of all days to start with your brother? He was already freaking out, and all he wants is too have you around. Is that really so bad? Having a baby is stressful, and I'm sorry I'm not on your side right now, but you should have been more understanding. You're his hero, so it's time to start acting like it. Now let's go get you cleaned up.” Coen grasped Hyatt's wrist, and began walking away. He was surprised there was no resistance, and at himself for how he had spoken to Hyatt. It felt good knowing he had the freedom to speak out too. He located a bathroom, and pointed for Hyatt to sit on the closed toilet lid.

Hyatt wanted to argue that his brother had been a part of it too. That it wasn't all on him, but he knew Coen was right. He also hated that Coen was so upset with him that he could actually smell the disapproval. Never had he felt so small. His hair had fallen in front of his face, and his knuckles felt like they were on fire. He watched Coen past his fallen bangs. He was getting a towel wet, and Hyatt could tell by his shoulders that he wasn't relaxed yet. “Sorry.” Is all he managed to mutter out before losing his words. Sorry wasn't good enough, and he knew it. 

Coen gestured for Hyatt to spread his knees, and he did, while still trying to come up with a better apology. Coen then sat on Hyatt's right knee with his legs between Hyatt's, making it where he could still use the sink. He braced himself as the towel came toward his face thinking it would be cold, but it was the perfect temperature. It felt so good against his skin. “Mmm feels nice.” He brought his hand around Coen's back, and held him firmly. When Coen let him leave it there, it soothed the throbbing in his temples, and it also let him know Coen wasn't terribly upset with him. “This part might hurt baby.” His heart started to race at Coen calling him baby, but it always did that. Right now it reassured him as well. Then came the pain. Coen was washing the gash right above his eyebrow that he had gotten during the tree part of his argument. His hand clutched Coen's side tighter as he breathed out his nose. He knew it was a good sized gash, but from the way it stung and the look on his face, Hyatt knew Coen was concerned too. Coen finally stopped scrubbing it, and switched the towel to the other side in his hand so he could dry it off. 

“I'm going to have to bandage that one and keep an eye on it. It's pretty deep, but I don't think you need stitches.” Coen surprised Hyatt by leaning in and kissing his forehead. It was a simple action, but it felt like more. Reaching behind him Coen grabbed a band aid off the counter, and Hyatt watched as Coen's fingers opened the bandage, for some reason finding it more fascinating than it should have been. “I swear I can hear you thinking. You also get this cute little crease right here when you let your mind wander too much.” He felt a small poke between his eyebrows. “I said my peace, and obviously you feel bad so don't dwell on it. The only reason I was disappointed is I know you can be better than that. Can I ask you something? You have to promise to stay calm okay? Just know you don't have to say anything if you don't want too, and you aren't allowed to be upset with your brother.” He felt Coen put the bandage on, and eyed him hesitantly but nodded his head. “Back at home when you went to get dressed, Logan told me that things got really bad after you moved out. Is it connected in anyway to why you try to stay distant from your brother now?” He brought his other hand around to Coen's front and linked his hands together. “Yes.” He felt oddly exposed discussing this. That act is something he wishes he'd never done. It was one of the regrets he had, and having Coen in his arms made how things could have gone even more real. “I broke my word that I would never hurt him, and at the time I wasn't sure when I'd ever be able keep my promise. He doesn't deserve to be dragged into my shit, so I drifted away to protect him.” Hyatt propped his chin on Coen's shoulder, and breathed in deeply, Coen's scent keeping him grounded. Coen ran his thumb softly across Hyatt's stubble as he spoke “He doesn't hold whatever happened against you. Trust me baby, all he wants is his brother back, and I know you want him back too.” Coen realized he had missed a spot and turned around in Hyatt's arms to get the towel. By the time he faced back, Hyatt was staring down at his lap, and didn't respond when Coen swiped the towel across his neck. He even pinched him to get a reaction, but nothing. Coen lifted Hyatt's head so they were face to face, and laid soft kisses all over Hyatt's face trying to bring him back from wherever he went. “Come on now. It's just me and you. I'm your safe place. Don't shut me out. We don't even have to talk about it anymore if you don't want too, but you need to tell me that.” Hyatt's eyes opened his ocean blues full of something Coen couldn't completely read, but Hyatt sighed and nuzzled against his neck. “Would you forgive someone for trying to die?” 

The question caught Coen off guard, but the answer was simple. He dropped the towel on the floor, and put all his attention on Hyatt. Running his fingers through Hyatt's hair with one hand, and he laid his other on Hyatt's hands. “I'd have nothing to forgive them for. It's not as if suicide was their first choice, or that they were doing it to hurt others. How could I blame them? If someone got depressed enough to try and end their life, I'm sure being disappointed in them is not the way to react. I wouldn't look at them differently, but I'd be right there trying to make sure they are better. Trying my hardest to make them never feel that way again. People get sad, and sometimes that sadness becomes to much, but that doesn't make them a bad person. Why are you asking?” Coen was pretty sure he knew why, but he wasn't just going to assume, or let Hyatt out of saying it. He felt Hyatt press his nose into his neck, and the grip on his grew tighter. His free leg was bouncing furiously at this point, and as Coen was about to try to calm Hyatt, he whispered against Coen's neck. “Because I tried too.” 

This was one of those times Hyatt was surprised by his own actions. He hadn't talked about the attempt in years. Ever since his last therapy session, which didn't last long. The therapist just made him feel like shit, but here with Coen in his arms he felt safe to say anything. He knew that he wouldn't judge him, and would let him talk. Taking his head away from Coen's neck, he settled his chin back on Coen's shoulder so his scent was still close. “As I told you I moved out the day I turned eighteen. My parent's suspiciously gave me a sum of money, and I knew there was a catch.” The words just kept flowing out. Coen now holding his back, one of his hands sliding up and down his spine in a soothing pattern. “I still had about a month left of school and I thought I would have my friends to talk too. I was wrong. My parent's had paid everyone off and even scared of few of them so none of them would talk to me. Then they started banning Logan from seeing me too. I lost everything at once, and that was the start my whole aversion to people.” He knew he was on the edge of tears, and he was starting to shiver, but it actually felt good to talk about it. “For some reason I thought leaving would magically solve all the shit I had been through, and when it didn't I was at a loss. No one to talk to, lost in my own thoughts, and left to the walls of my apartment which I wasn't kind too. I just spiraled down more each day until I couldn't take it anymore. It had been so long since I slept, and it's all I wanted. Just to sleep. To sleep peacefully, and for my mind to shut up. So I swallowed a whole bottle of pills, and did exactly that. Everything was blurry after that, but my brother found me.” Hyatt nudged Coen off his lap, and stood up going over to the sink. He could feel Coen's eyes on him, but he knew Coen would stay where he was to give him space. It's not that he wanted space. Not really, but he didn't want Coen to feel how tense his body was. He wanted to hang his head over the sink, and let a few tears fall so Coen wouldn't think he was weak. That he was pathetic for still letting it make him this emotional. 

Coen had learned the subtle ways Hyatt tried to hide pain. The way he always put other's feelings before his own. Hyatt was a big ole teddy bear, and Coen felt blessed he is the one who gets to be with him. The one he felt safe enough to let into his world, a world that only lived inside of his head. Coen stood behind Hyatt placing a hand on each of his shoulder blades. He could feel how much Hyatt was wound up as soon as he touched him. When Hyatt didn't try to move away Coen laid his face on his back, and stood there quietly waiting for Hyatt to talk first. He didn't know how long it was until he felt Hyatt take a deep breath in, and he knew he was about to say something. “What a great brother I am huh? You still think its possible he isn't upset with me, and that its possible to fix things?” The vulnerability in his voice had Coen in tears, and he nodded softly, his head still against Hyatt's back. “Yes baby. If anything I think it's more possible now. You did nothing wrong okay? Nothing. Now just breathe for a minute. Remember that everything can be better now, and you can be there now. You haven't broken your promise.” Coen began to run his fingers across Hyatt's upper back while he kissed it through his shirt. He was going to stay just like this as long as Hyatt needed too, and when he was ready they would head out to their family together.


	20. I hate birthdays, but love coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost hyatt's birthday, Something broke, and why must a fight happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying the boys still. They really are my pride, and joy.

About week had passed since Finn (by the way his name is Finn) was born, and each day after both Hyatt and Coen had grown closer. Both still too shy and scared to actually say anything about love. Earlier in the day Coen had remembered Hyatt's birthday was about two weeks away. This being his first one with him, Coen wanted it to be spectacular. He wanted it to be so spectacular that Hyatt would never forget all the fun they had together. It was better to start planning now so in two weeks everything would be perfect. He was elbow deep in research when his phone went off. 

The boyfriend:   
I have an emergency...

Coen fumbled his phone almost dropping it. Fear welled up inside of him as he hastily answered back. He tried his best not let his worry show through his messages. 

Coen:   
Are you okay? What happened?

The boyfriend:   
The coffee machine broke at the garage, and I'm pretty sure I'm dying. 

A rush of relief went though him as he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. As soon as the fear subsided Coen rolled his eyes at Hyatt's antics. He was cute and all, but that wording was not funny.

Coen:   
You scared me! I thought there was something actually wrong! Your “emergency” is lack of coffee? Yes it's sad, but not an emergency! 

He typed an additional “You're lucky I love you.” but chickened out last second and deleted it. 

The Boyfriend:   
Further proof you don't have the same relationship that I do with coffee. We have a personal understanding.

Coen:   
>.> My boyfriend is in love with coffee. Later today when you want your “I just got home” kisses, take it up with coffee instead of me. I just don't think I can compete with your connection to coffee. 

There. Two can play at the game, but Coen had this strange feeling Hyatt was going to win.

The boyfriend:   
I'll have you know sweetheart, I'd give up coffee for you! Fine no coffee then. Come visit me? I need some kind of pick me up to make it through this long day.

I miss you.

Sweetheart was the endearment Hyatt had picked up over the week, and had learned quickly how much Coen enjoyed it. So of course he would use it right now, and just like Coen predicted, Hyatt won. Truth be told he missed him more than he was willing to admit so he didn't hesitate about visiting him at work.

Coen:   
Cheater <3 I'll be there in 20. I miss you too! 

Setting his phone down like it was precious, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face. He shook his head at himself as he got the coffee maker set up. Coen should of known he'd end up making coffee anyway. The image of Hyatt's ocean blues staring sadly at his broken coffee pot, and the small disappointed pout he'd have on was enough for Coen. Without adding that he felt like his alpha, it made him want to do anything for him. With the coffee started Coen changed his clothes wanting to take advantage of the nice spring day. He put on a white muscle shirt, a pair of lilac skater shorts, and a white pair of skinny sneakers. Using the mirror in his room he quickly tamed his waves, then went to the kitchen and filled one of the travel mugs with coffee. Sticking his phone in his back pocket Coen grabbed the keys and headed out. Maybe he could discuss his birthday while he was there he thought before driving away. 

It felt like the thirty minutes dragged on forever even though Hyatt was finishing an oil change. As he started to maneuver himself from under the car the bell to the shop went off. In his his excitement he misjudged the distance and slammed his shoulder hard up against the car's side mirror. “Fuck me!” Coen walked into the garage hearing a smack, and Hyatt cussing loudly a hiss filling the room after that. “If that's what you want for your birthday, I guess that can be arranged. No need to yell about it.” He said nonchalantly hoping to lighten the mood, until he saw Hyatt in full view rubbing his obviously pained shoulder. He could see it bruising in front of him, the skin getting darker and bluer. “Shit! Don't move baby. I'll get something for your shoulder.” He placed the coffee down on the Floor “Why aren't you wearing your coveralls?! Is there a soda machine in here, or something?” 

A little smile crept up through the pain when he saw the coffee. “I started getting hot so I took them off. There is an ice machine in the same area as the table, and you still brought me coffee?” He saw Coen rush off and stayed like Coen had asked him to, waiting for an answer. His shoulder pounded the more he tried to ignore it... did he say birthday? His birthday is not something Hyatt acknowledged. Only bad things had happened on his birthday, and he wasn't about to add his relationship with Coen to those bad things. Coen found a decent enough towel, and packed ice in it before twirling it closed. The bruise had gotten even worse in the minute or two Coen was gone. He took a seat next to Hyatt on the ground, and softly pressed the ice against his shoulder. “I'm a sucker when it comes to you. What can I say?” He winked at him before adding a little more pressure, making Hyatt let out a whine of discomfort. It must hurt quite a bit. “Sorry baby. I have to keep it on. Need to get a little of the swelling down since I know you won't go see a doctor. So back to birthdays. Before you asked me to come down I was searching on the internet for stuff, but I need to know if you have any special requests so I can look.” 

Hyatt let out a sigh, and started to shrug causing a shooting pain to radiate through his shoulder to his collar bone. He groaned and leaned in to the ice trying not to smell Coen too intently. He smelled like he was on the edge of panicking, and Hyatt knew he'd start to panic as well. Coen lifted up the ice to check on the bruise every once in awhile. “I don't celebrate my birthday. So no requests, and it's not as bad as it looks.” 

Coen was grew more concerned each passing second. The ice was breaking down the redness, but the coloring kept getting worse. His worry was momentarily lost when Hyatt's words registered. “You don't celebrate your birthday? Well you are this year, and I promise it will be a good time.” 

“There is nothing good about birthdays.” Hyatt answered flatly, hoping Coen would just let it go, already knowing he wouldn't. Coen had this thing about sticking to his decisions, but Hyatt was more adamant than usual against it. 

Putting his hand on Hyatt's thigh he squeezed lightly while still holding the ice up. “Are you kidding me?!? There's cake, presents, birthday kisses, balloons, and a special dinner! Then you get to spend time with people that you care about or just one person. Either way it's like the one day of the year that even if the rest suck that is usually okay. So let's just celebrate please?” His attempts to meet Hyatt's eyes were denied as Hyatt looked anywhere but at him.

“No... I'm not into sugar. I don't need anything, you give me kisses anyway, balloons are weird, and how can a dinner be special just because it's on your birthday?” He let his eyes meet Coen's, and was met by his sad and desperate eyes. Why in the hell did he look like that? It was just his birthday. If he didn't care, why did Coen? Trying to escape from that look Hyatt stood up abruptly breathing out his nose to get through the pain of moving to fast. He already missed the contact of the ice, but couldn't sit down any more. All this caring was too much, and he didn't know how to handle it. 

One of the things Hyatt did that drove Coen up a wall was his flight reaction. He always pulled away without warning, or tried to completely change the subject. It was always sudden, and left him blinking as he tried to catch up. Gaining his bearings Coen got up and made a quick dash to the ice machine to refill the towel. As he went to put it back on the bruise, Hyatt shook his head at him, his own hand covering part of the bruise. Hyatt was staring with such intensity. “It's who makes you the birthday dinner, and sometimes the surprise after. Stop being stubborn and let me put ice back on your arm. I can see you breathing out your nose more than your mouth, and your hand can barely touch the bruise. I just want to take care of you, and do something special for my boyfriend on his birthday.” He stretched his hand out again with the ice, but Hyatt twisted his body away slamming the same shoulder against one of his tool boxes. “SHIT! Ah fuck...” He was frazzled couldn't even pay attention to his surrounds. “Damn it Coen just do what I ask, and stop bringing up my birthday. I don't want you to do anything.”   
Coen huffed in anger at Hyatt. Normally he'd shy away, or accept whatever was said to him, but with Hyatt he can be his own person. His omega instinct wanted to go over and make his alpha not upset. He smelled so frustrated, scared, and so confused. Still, he knew he had to say something, and Hyatt was still staring at him angrily, his face telling him to obey. Hyatt's eyes became slightly black around the outside, and Coen surprised himself. 

“First off, if you won't let me touch you then here.” He shoved the ice into Hyatt's hand, and was secretly grateful that Hyatt took it from him. “If your shoulder doesn't look better by tonight, and you will not fight me on this, you are going to a doctor. You need your shoulder for your job, and its a part of you that I won't let you mess up just because you are having some kind of macho alpha fit.” The tightness in Coen's chest was getting stronger, and he tried hard not to lose his calm. It wasn't something he did often. Coen kept his eyes on Hyatt, who was now staring at his feet, back against the car, and pressing the ice against his shoulder. For some reason Hyatt staying silent made it worse, and with the tension Coen suddenly let loose the rest of his thoughts. “Okay... I'm sorry I wanted to do something special for your birthday. That I kept bringing it up, and didn't do what I was told. I am the worst omega, and boyfriend so you win. I won't do anything. I'll be a goo little omega, and obey...” 

“You shouldn't finish that, because you know damn well I don't think that way about you! Bad things happen to me on my birthday, and this year wouldn't be any different. So between my fucking shoulder throbbing, and how I know something will go bad, I may have went to far. I'm sorry. My birthday shouldn't matter to you if they mean nothing to me.” Hyatt hoped that would diffuse things a little, but was immediately alerted that he was wrong as the pheromones got stronger. Hyatt braced himself as best he could for whatever was coming next. This was the part he knew would come. He finally became to much, and Coen got tired of it. 

Coen knew Hyatt was right that he didn't want him to behave like a completely typical omega. One of the reasons they worked is because they both weren't exactly what their biology made them to be. So his birthday's were another thing that got destroyed by his shitty family, and Coen knew he was probably sending some majorly upset vibes. He had never been a violent person until he heard about Hyatt's parents. He hated them with a fiery passion. What had they done to make something as simple as a birthday terrible for him. Coen just wanted a chance to show Hyatt how a birthday could be. How it is when someone who loves you throws it. That was it. The only answer he could think of to get through to Hyatt why it was a big deal to him. 

“It does matter to me, because I'm fucking in love you, but that doesn't matter?! Since you've already decided how its going to go, I'm going for a walk, and I don't want you to follow me.” He hadn't meant for it to come out at that moment, or in the way it did, but everything both good and bad left at once. Not wanting to hear anything else Hyatt had to say he stalked off .

In shock Hyatt dropped the towel of ice which happened to hit the coffee, spilling it. Hyatt watched the liquid run across the cement in shock, forgetting to breathe since Coen's confession. Just like the coffee Hyatt was acutely aware of all the blood in his body flowing through his veins faster, and the tightness of his lungs as he grew close to gasping for air. It's like he heard the words Coen said, but they couldn't have been what he actually heard. 

The bell went off, and Hyatt finally released the breath. He felt like he couldn't get enough air as bit by bit what was said between them replayed in his head. He managed to stumble his way into the front office, and shook himself to put on a face on long enough to take care of the customer. Trying to keep his chest from rapidly rising, Hyatt knew he couldn't talk much or his control would break. Thankfully most of his customers were used to him being quiet. 

His hand automatically went to his shoulder, and he cradled it, even the pain from his shoulder reminding him of how he treated Coen. The customer spoke before Hyatt did “Hey Hyatt I... Oh my god what happened to your shoulder?! Should you even still be working?” Hyatt shrugged having to bite his tongue to ignore the pain, and not groan in front of the customer. “I'm fine Miss Morgan. Your car is ready, let me get your keys.” 

He went to shift around her to get to the key hooks, but didn't get far before Miss Morgan forced him to sit on one of the chairs in the office. Hyatt was surprised when he didn't get angry, instead the final words Coen said playing in his head getting louder each time. 

Miss Morgan was still be quiet, but Hyatt knew she was there since the bell hadn't gone off. It was actually nice to not be alone. Coen really was rubbing off on him. His head was pounding in beat with his shoulder and it was starting to radiate out making his whole shoulder hurt from front to back. Rubbing his palms against his eyes Hyatt looked up, and Miss Morgan was sitting next to him, her face etched with concern. “Now Hyatt. I have been coming in here since you first opened. In all that time I have never really seen you show any type of emotion except for a smile here here, or there. Then suddenly I walk in, and your face looks like you are feeling them all at once. You smell really distressed. I'm going to go and guess it's related to that adorable blonde I saw on the way in. He looked just as bad as you did. More tears though.” Hyatt went stiff at her words. He was officially the worst boyfriend, and alpha to ever exist. He had treated Coen so shitty when all he wanted was something special for him. “Whatever happened, if you are both this upset, I promise it's going to be okay.” 

Hyatt kicked the leg of his chair, everything boiling over into an incomprehensible mess in his head, and he stood up pacing, the words just falling out “How will it be okay? All he wanted to do was plan something for me, and I was being such an asshole. Since the moment I met Coen he's been changing how I view everything, and I should've listened to him. If Coen's involved there's no way I couldn't be happy, but no I had go with my typical stubborn “my way or no way” shit at the worst moment possible. I mean I'm his boyfriend, and his alpha which makes me doubly responsible for making him happy. Too make him smile, and not hurt, but I made him cry again. The craziest thing is despite all that he confessed that he loved me before storming off. After all that, and how I acted he still told me that for the first time. He's so good, and amazing, and I'm so in love with him too. I really don't deserve him but he chose me, and I never want him to regret it.” It struck him what needed to be done, or more accurately what he wanted to do. He was about to say more when Miss Morgan cleared her throat to get his attention. Hyatt stopped pacing and locked eyes with her wanting to know what she had to say. 

“Love is a crazy thing. If your are lucky enough to find it, and have it want you just as much in return, that's really the hardest battle. Love takes work. It's about finding the person that you will never get tired of working with. Everything you just said proves you deserve him more than you think you do. Fights are going to happen. Its how you handle them. Whats happened has already been done, all you can do now is find Coen, and tell him how you feel.” He nodded at Miss Morgan, his mind moving too quickly to speak in long sentences anymore. What she said had actually made him feel a little better, and he knew Coen was to blame for that as well. He probably wouldn't have listened before. “Apologizing always helps.” she added with a light chuckle after the silence.

“Thank you.” He probably gave her the first genuine smile he had given her since they met. “Would you be upset if we rushed out of here?” He gave Miss Morgan the most apologetic look he could muster, and she stood up so quickly it startled Hyatt. “No need to thank me, and of course I don't mind.” His customers were some of the best people, and he was quite lucky he ended up here even if he forgot sometimes. “Let me get your keys.” Hyatt skidded over behind his desk grabbing her keys and slid them to her. After that she left, only turning around once at the door. “Good Luck.” leaving Hyatt alone with his thoughts. 

He wanted to leave right then, but he had to do a few things before he could. Every second felt as if it was making things worse. As if each moment he wasted made his chances to fix things with Coen slimmer. 

Hyatt got his own keys and went out the door, locking it behind him. There was only one place he knew Coen would go. When he was upset he liked to be home. He said it was comforting, and it smelt like him. How Coen felt comforted by Hyatt's scent he would never understand, but he knew Coen's scent did the same for him. 

He slipped into his car trying to be careful of his shoulder, but even if he hit it on something he probably wouldn't feel it right now anyway. There were so many things going on in his mind that pain would be the least of his problems. He had to make it up Coen no matter what it took.


	21. Love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyatt is in pain, and needs to fix things. How will this go?

Hyatt had worked out a whole plan about what he was going to do to prove to Coen how much he meant to him. In a slight blur, Hyatt went into the small town of Luna, because he decided the bigger town was too far away. He braved through all the looks, and almost decked a guy who tried to check his shoulder. He managed to make it out with his copy of Across the universe, and a dozen glass lilac roses. He also paid the bakery double to let him have the chocolate cake with vanilla frosting that they originally made for someone else. He didn't know how long all of it took, but it felt far too long anyway. 

He even had this amazing speech prepared, but the longer he got to spend with his thoughts no more noncoherent his plans were becoming. He didn't even really remember the drive back to the house just his intense surge of emotions. Not being able to control his outward appearance was new for him. Caring so much about what someone thought of him was new as well, but with Coen, it was even worse. He didn't know who was without him anymore. 

By the time he was outside of his house his thoughts had spiraled completely out of control. What if Coen hated him. He hated himself right now. Coen was the best thing that has ever happen him, and he really honestly was worried he had finally pressed too far. That Coen would take back that he loved him, and would walk away. Looking for someone better than him. His heart was in his throat. Fuck fuck fuck why did he have to be like this. Why couldn't he just magically get better at this? 

He got out his car on shaking knees and tried to ignore the pressure building up in his eyes. His whole was starting to hurt now, but the only thing he could focus on was getting to Coen. He didn't even grab any of the stuff out of the car abandoning his plan. He went in full sprint abandoning all plans just wanting to get to Coen. To hold him, and let his senses be overtaken by Hyatt. He wanted to scent him too see what he was feeling to make sure he actually didn't hate him. The front door open with a slam, and he desperately whipped his head around searching for Coen. Coen's head popped out from behind his door his eyes all red, and puffy. If Hyatt had any control left it was lost in that image. "Coen..." He got out in an exasperated whisper. Using the last bit of energy he had Hyatt shut the door with his hurt shoulder actually liking he could feel the pain. His eyes wandered back to Coen's as he faced forward again. Coen was staring at him with no signs of anger or hate. He actually looked utterly concerned and was already pulling an ice packet from out of the freezer. 

He just didn't get it, and he fell to the floor on his knees. His head hanging down, but he was still upright. His hands palm down against his thighs staying unnaturally still while waiting for the catch. The ice pack hit his shoulder, and he'd be lying if he said it didn't feel good, but it was how close Coen scent was that was truly helping him. He felt Coen tying something to his arm. So he side-eyed trying to see what it was and was shocked to see Coen had taken off his tank top to wrap around his shoulder to hold the ice. 

How in the hell was he taking care of him after everything? It just didn't make any sense. "Why?" Is all he managed to get out, and he hoped Coen would understand what he was referring too. He put his eyes back on the floor. 

After Coen felt he had the ice pack secure enough he took one of Hyatt's hand in his, and he held on tight even though Hyatt just left his their limp. Hyatt still smelled like his usual meadow of flowers. The oil smells a little stronger since he hadn't yet, but his smell was drowning in anxiety. It was strong it was bouncing off him, and actually making Coen will a bit anxious. He could feel a dull ache in his own shoulder, and his eyes were glued to the harsh way Hyatt's chest was rising, and falling with the rest of his body rigid, and not moving. "Because in love with you." Coen was pretty sure he had guessed correctly and put all the things together right. It seemed as if Hyatt was internally beating himself up enough, and it wasn't like Coen hadn't been wrong in his own way too. "Because I know that between your arm hurting, and if you are that adamant about not having a birthday that you were actually scared enough to not want one. I should have tried to ask why instead of pushing. As soon as I got here I wanted you here with me, and I was worried you actually wouldn't follow me. I'm in love with you Hyatt, and that doesn't mean I just stop because we had hit a little bump or even a large bump for that matter which this isn't." Hyatt's hand closed around his own, and he felt immediately better knowing he had gotten through even just a little. Bringing Hyatt's hand to his lips he kissed it gently 

If angels did exist Hyatt wouldn't be surprised to find out coen was one. The great kindness and his ability to still believe in people was truly beautiful. The kiss made his hand tingle the feeling of Coen's lips still lingering. How coen managed to think he had done something wrong as beyond him. He had just told him he loved him twice now, and it was the most perfect thing he had ever heard, but he still felt like he didn't deserve it. If he couldn't handle birthdays now what about when bigger things pop up, and he acted even worse. What if he wasn't as lucky next time? With his heart on his sleeve Hyatt settled to speak his thoughts while he was feeling so opened, and talkative about his emotions he should use it. 

"You are worthy of someone way better than me. Someone who will be more patient. A guy who will never make you cry, and who never lets you forget how special you are." Hyatt retracted his hand out of Coen's. Maybe his parents were right that alphas are never meant to be in romantic relationships, and that he was too different to ever be truly happy with someone. "I'm sorry you fell in love with me." He felt Coen's hand slip out of his, and he waited with bated breath for Coen's response. 

Bringing his hand up to his mouth Coen sat there quietly so he could briefly make a plan. He didn't have long since each additional second he wasted Hyatt was retracting deeper into his head. What could he do to bring back some light, and really get Hyatt to hear him? Too see Hyatt so broken, because of one fight showed coen even more insight into how emotionally confused Hyatt was. He was actually wishing purge was real so he could go hunt down Hyatt's parents. Murder was something he had never wished on anyway, and he knows some terrible people, but Hyatt's parent's good riddance. 

Sliding in front of Hyatt Coen shoved him to where he was flat on his ass. Before Hyatt could react, or say anything Coen climbed on to his lap. Once he was on his lap he grabbed his face while he eyes were still full of shock from the action. "You will keep your eyes on me." He heard Hyatt let out a timid grunt, but he smelled so blank. Coen had to get his Hyatt back. "Baby! It was just a fight. It's a normal couple thing. It's not something worthy of breaking what we have. I know its easier to shelter yourself in those dark corners because even though they are bad they make sense to you. Trust me I understand how you feel, and This way we feel about each other is terrifying. You have to understand that makes it even harder for this to fail since we both are fully aware of what we'd be losing. God Hyatt, You're it for me. I'm pretty sure I felt it the moment we met, but my heart had to catch up. It's been closed off for so long that at first, I didn't know what it felt like for it to be open again. You did that Hyatt. That's all on you. I don't want anyone else, Hyatt. I want you, and all the pieces. I love all sides of you, and will even through the darker times. This what we have together is our own weird happiness, and who cares about the world's rules. So yes we will have more times like this but will make it through together. So please baby snap out of it, and come back to me." 

Coen ran his thumbs across Hyatt's cheek and felt his heart start to stammer when he saw the ocean in Hyatt's eyes returning as he stared at him. He could feel Hyatt's muscles moving under his ass meaning he was starting to get less tense. Oh, and there his scent. It was back, and coen leaned in inhaling it against Hyatt's cheek not even thinking just acting. He had broken all the way through and had never been happier to be surrounded by the smell of an oily meadow. Which is saying a lot since the way Hyatt smelled was his favorite smell, but losing it for that little bit had affected him more then he had realized at the time. Bringing his face back to where him, and Hyatt could see eye to eye Coen let out a joyous laugh "There you are. Welcome back, love. By the way, I'm in love with you. Just wanted to say it again while you're looking at me like this. You're so handsome, and..." Coen was interrupted by Hyatt's wrapping his arms around him tight before standing up. Wrapping his legs around Hyatt in response coen felt his back hit a solid object which he was guessing was the wall. 

"I'm in love with you too, and Thank you." And after Hyatt uttered those words he caved on his urge to kiss Coen. Angling his head he crashed his lips against his a little hard at first. He pressed in as close as he could and went in again a little softer this time. Their kisses exploded with want and pure emotion. It was if they fit perfect together. So Intertwined the only thing that remained was each other. Hyatt parted his mouth to deepen the passionate kiss, and Coen gave an answer by opening his mouth. Hyatt stuck his tongue in between Coen's lips letting their tongues dance around each other. Hyatt knew coen was right that more days like this would follow, but if this is how they ended. With coen in his arms, and loving him even more than he did when the day started. He could make it through, and at least they would have each other.


	22. The time has come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen might have a new job, and it's finally time...

A couple days later Hyatt is leaned up against the wall next to the bathroom waiting for Coen come out. Yesterday Coen had actually gotten a call that he had an interview to work at a center that had open recently. It is a clinic that focused on mostly helping omegas, but it was for anyone who was struggling with anything. They are also going to pay for his classes to become an occupational therapist. Coen told them just enough about his past, and they also loved his passion so they were hoping he'd be a good match to join their team. Hyatt had never seen Coen so bubbly after that call, and the first thing Hyatt did was offer him to buy him a suit to wear to it. Right away Coen told him he actually had one that the man who shall not be named has custom made for him, and he had taken it with him since he never got to use it there. Hyatt was worried about what it looked like so Coen said he would show him, and that is how Hyatt ended waiting outside the bathroom. 

It had been longer then he expected though so he tilted his body over, and knocked softly on the bathroom door. "How are you doing in there? Need any help?" He had just finished, and the door opened instantly distracting Hyatt. Coen was in a Solid Black single breasted bespoke suit, and a lilac tie to top it off. Hyatt forgot how to speak as he stared at him taking him in. 

Hyatt saw coin's eye's wandering letting him know he was waiting for Hyatt to say something and was starting to get nervous at how quiet it was. "I.." Hyatt stammered and locked on Coen's eyes marveling at the brilliant green shining back at him. "I..Um...You look very handsome." Getting the rest of his words out his stuck his hand to Coen. "I've been meaning to show this song. We both know one of my greatest battles is expressing myself, and sometimes my temper gets the best of me. Those dark places just seem safer, but here with you is where I want to be. This song is one of the best explanation I have found so you can hear me a little more. Oh, and we are going to dance cause you just can't dance when your partner when they look that dashing in a suit." 

Coen put his hand in Hyatt's his heart caught in his throat, but his whole focus on what Hyatt was saying, and doing. "I love you. Coen." He let coen lead him over to the little stereo sitting on the kitchen counter. He watched Hyatt hook up his iPod up with his free hand and rolled his screen until he figured he found what he was looking for. "May I have this dance?" At first, coen just nodded and gulped loud to try to keep his wits about him. "I love you too Hyatt, and you can always dance with me." He felt proud that he actually managed to speak, and Hyatt accepted his answer pushing play on the song. Better than I know myself flowed out the speakers, and coen kept one ear on the lyrics remembering Hyatt saying this was a way for him to express himself. 

With a huge grin on his face, Hyatt gently pulled Hyatt closer as they began to dance around the wooden floor. Only the sound of the music, and Hyatt who was humming to the song filling the rest of the silence of the house. 

The words to the song were occupying Hyatt's mind making the voice inside of headless compliant. Getting lost in lost in how great this moment was, and how perfect dancing with Hyatt. The voice was now screaming mate loudly bouncing off each side of his head trying to escape. Coen buried his head in Hyatt's chest "I want you to make me your mate." The words Coen had been thinking about for a few days now came out before he even knew what he was saying. Hoping it was too muffled for Hyatt to make out he kept dancing with him. The lyrics But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge echoed in Coen's ears, and his heart was beating so fast as he tried to appear calm on the outside. 

Without missing a beat Hyatt squeezed his hand, and his waist while answering in almost a whisper “I'm ready. If you are.”

Full of shock questioning if he had imagined hearing an answer in his head, but Coen couldn't just let it slip. Coen let him go pulling back to look at him, and Hyatt was already looking at him. Their eyes glued to each other both of them frozen in place. Both of them wondering if everything was actually said. After what felt like hours Coen reached out to put his hand on Hyatt's face. His thumb running across the stubble. "I really meant it, but don't agree just for me. It should be something we both want." 

Hyatt almost laughed at Coen's hesitation. He had wanted him for a while now and struggled with it daily. It's just he'd never do anything coen wasn't ready for, but now he had given him an open invitation. Coen's scent was feeling with arousal, and Hyatt felt his hand gripping tighter around Coen's hip. Hyatt leaned in brushing his lips against Coen's earlobe "Oh sweetheart. You've been driving me mad for a while. I have never wanted to touch someone the way I want to get my hands all over you." He nipped Coen's earlobe and stood back up straight tugging Coen by his tie so they were nose to nose. "You have about a minute to decide where you want to go, or I'm going to ravage you right here on the kitchen floor." 

Coen had never seen Hyatt act more alpha then he was right now. He kept waiting to feel scared, but it didn't happen. It caught him off guard, and he stood there his mind glitching out until he came back. There couldn't be much time left of that minute, and Hyatt pheromones were starting to dig their way into every crevice. It was becoming hard to concentrate on anything, but Hyatt. In a quick decision, Coen molded himself against Hyatt. Grinding against him while he drifted his nail down his neck until he got down to his good shoulder burying his nails in. "Don't care where." He'd let Hyatt take most of the reins so he could just experience it all. 

Hyatt is smiling as his fingers undo the one button on Coen's suit "Let's start here then" he slid the jacket off of him, and safely placed it on the kitchen counter. Hyatt shifts his body so they fit together perfectly. The heat radiating between their bodies. 

" You don't have to be so gentle" Coen almost didn't believe he could sound like that, And then Hyatt was kissing him making him lose the rest of his ability to think straight. He felt Hyatt's hands unbuckling his belt quickly before he wrestled a bit trying to undo the button and zipper. Coen reached down giving Hyatt a hand, and they managed to get them off together while still kissing. 

Hyatt stops the kiss his eye's glowing playfully "I won't be the whole time. Just couldn't ruin your suit." Hyatt groped Coen's ass and put him down on the kitchen counter. "Now let me show you how you should have always been treated." 

His mouth felt like a desert so he sucked on his bottom lip. Scooting forward when he noticed Hyatt was crouched down slowly kissing up his leg. Coen stares at Hyatt whom glances up to wink at him before going back to his thigh now. All his senses kicking it into overdrive. "Feeling good?" 

Coen didn't get a chance to answer because Hyatt smashes his lips against his lips. Nothing was on his mind except for Hyatt, and the way he is currently teasing the top of Coen's boxers with his fingers. Coen moved in deeper to Hyatt's kiss letting him mostly in control except for when he would suck Hyatt's bottom lip into his mouth. 

Hyatt grabs onto Coen's hip, and he lets out a moan which is quickly swallowed by Hyatt's mouth. Coen's reactions are fueling Hyatt's desire as he twirls his tongue in his. His fingers wiggling a little past the waistband now. 

Coen pulls away to pant for air "Hyatt you don't have to.." Coen had never been taken care of before. So this was very new for him. His eyes met Hyatt's he bit his lip hard trying not to moan off just the look in Hyatt's eyes. They were full of lust, and adoration. Things coen had never seen in any man's stare while having sex. 

Smirking at coen before he stopped teasing, and slid Coen's underwear down, and off. His other hand sliding up his shirt popping all the button's open revealing his chest. Placing soft kisses down Coen's chest leading down to his leading down to his now rock hard cock. 

Coen shifted up not being able to control himself. Hyatt's mouth felt amazing. The anticipation what he would do next had Coen writhing a bit. He felt Hyatt's warm breath against his now throbbing cock. He squeezed his eyes tight the moment he feels Hyatt making circle with his tongue around the tip of his cock, and he moans loudly gripping the counter when Hyatt takes it all in one swoop. His breath was becoming harsher, and he doubted he would last long. The last time he had a blowjob he was nineteen, and it felt as if the guy was going to rip his dick off, but Hyatt seemed to know how to suck him just right. The wind knocks out of him at the constant feeling of Hyatt's tongue running over each side of his cock. 

Coen can feel his heart thudding all over his body "Oh fuck Hyatt." He lets out a low guttural moan and can feel the pressure starting to build bringing him close to the edge. Coen peeks down to see Hyatt's already staring at him head still bobbing up, and down. 

It's the look in his eyes that pushes him off. Hyatt's eyes are determined, so satisfied, and happy. Tangling his hands in Hyatt's short black hair he bucks hard into his mouth two times before he coming hard. Words coming out of his mouth even though they are incoherent, and mostly just different levels of moaning.   
Hyatt waits for Coen to finish his orgasm his lips firm around Coen's cock swallowing every bit of cum that squirts out. He slips his mouth off of coen with a pop a lustful gaze still in his eyes. He embraces Coen throwing him over her shoulder. The way coen just lays there unmoving except for his chest rushing up, and down in short pants. Coen is completely lost in just taking in how good he feels, and how fucking lucky he got having Hyatt choose him. Getting just enough brain power he turned his head nipping Hyatt's neck. "What's next?" 

Hyatt answered by sitting him down on the floor of his room. He began removing his own clothes tossing his tank top at Coen with a playful smirk.

It his coen right in the face as he was too be busy ogling at the show in front of him, and trying not to fall over on wobbly knees. "Baby you are so sexy. I didn't know an alpha could look as good as you do, and actually be a good person. " A light blush flushed across Hyatt's cheeks, and Coen felt himself starting to grow hard again. Was that even possible? Hyatt had gotten down to only his boxers, and now his raging hard-on was quite obviously begging for attention. Coen walked over the best he could trying to reach out to him, but Hyatt shook his head while removing his boxers. "Not yet, and tonight is more about you than me. The night we are going to mate should be special, and I never want you to doubt this is not a typical alpha and omega relationship. Next time we fuck oh trust me I'll make you forget your name, but tonight I want you to make me forget mine." Hyatt had never gotten the chance to not be in charge before, and with coen, It felt really appealing. He also figured coen had never had a chance to be in charge so he wanted to give him that. 

Coen blinked he was pretty sure he knew what Hyatt was referring too, but he couldn't believe it. Alpha's were never willing to bottom, and Coen preferred to bottom, but that's not to say he hadn't dreamed of experiencing being the top. He was always told alpha's had to be on top, but here was Hyatt once again throwing out all the stereotypes. "You want me to..." for a second his words get lost as Hyatt gets on the bed spreading his legs, and coen knows he's trying to entice him. "Yes. I want you to Fuck me Coen." the bluntness hit Coen, and his feet moved on their own accord. He got up on the bed placing himself over Hyatt. His eyes exploring his nude form until he made it to his eyes. "I've never...I don't...But your...I'd have no clue what I'm doing. I don't want to ruin are mating night." The hesitation, and shakiness in his voice showing how truly scared he was that he would mess up. 

"You can do it, Sweetheart. I trust you. You are the only person that will ever do this, and who will ever do this to me because you are the one thing in this world I can't be without. You will never again feel like the lower of anything around me. I'm here, and yours for the taking." Hyatt was surprised he managed to talk that well with a throbbing cock, and Coen's smells invading his senses so badly it felt like it was dancing across all his exposed skin. "I need you coen." He voice came out husky and dripping with want. 

Fuck how could one alpha be this life-changing? God, he smelt so good right now. His typical flower smell was invading every inch of him, but it felt like he was rolling in it. The waves of arousal were making his cock pulse as it started to grow hard again at the thought of what he was going to get to do. Leaning down he gently kissed down Hyatt's chest and licked each of his nipples causing Hyatt to groan covering his mouth with his arm trying to stifle a bit. Coen reached up, and moved his arm "I want to hear you please?" For one it was about the sexiest noises he had ever heard, and secondly, it helped him know he was doing okay. "Um..lube?" He saw Hyatt gesture to the drawer by the bed. He stretched over still keeping contact with Hyatt. He opened the drawer to grab the lube and a condom. Sitting the condom to the side, for now, Coen just tried to focus on what people had done to him to prepare him. 

"See you knew what to do. Now show me how amazing I know you will be." Hyatt was so turned on right now all he could see was coen and all of his movements. He never thought he would want this badly to be the bottom, but the thought of watching coen writhe on top of him. Spreading his legs to give coen a better access, and to taunt him. 

Lubing up a few of his fingers coen cautiously he locks eyes with Hyatt as he puts himself in between his legs. Placing his hand that was not lubed on Hyatt's thigh, and slowly while calculating Hyatt's reaction he lets the first finger slip in. There is no resistance, and the arousal in Hyatt's scent went up, and coen watched him squeeze his eyes shut while sucking hard on his bottom lip. 

With that confidence boost, Coen added a second finger moving them inside of Hyatt. Stretching, and stroking his insides getting him prepared.   
Hyatt wouldn't say it felt bad, but it was a very new feeling. The foreign sensation of coen finger fucking him was very stimulating, and his cock was twitching with every thrust of them. Hyatt Slipped his hand down to grab his incredibly hard cock, but Coen slapped his hand letting out a possessive growl. He was not prepared for how sexy that fucking was, and he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood to hold back a whimper. "Fuck sweetheart you're perfect." 

Coen didn't know what came over him, but he wanted to be making all the pleasure in that moment. He pulled away to grab the condom. He fumbled it the first time dropping so he shook his hands a few time trying to gain control. Grabbing the condom again coen managed to get it open and covers it with generous amounts of lube. Instead, he tries to bring his word back into focus as Jared rolls the latex on and coats it with a liberal amount of lube. "Ready?" Coen searched his eyes while his hand slowly slipped up, and down Hyatt's cock. 

"Yes. Fuck yes." Hyatt's heart was pounding, and he couldn't catch his breath. Rolling his hips as he desperately tried to get closer to Coen's cock. Coen answered by yanking Hyatt closer by his hips "I want this to Hyatt. I'm sorry if It's not good."   
"It will be more than good." Hyatt got out in labored puffs. His whole body tingling at this point. He kept wiggling trying to escape the feeling, but the only thing that would stop it is finally getting to feel coen. 

Coen hovers right next to Hyatt's puckering hole with a slight hesitation. His eyes locked on Hyatt's trying to gauge his feelings. Suddenly Hyatt rolled up his hips making the tip of Coen's cock go in. It hurts, but only a little. The pleasure is still outweighing by far. 

Coen let out a loud moan as he pulls out, and keeps pushing himself in, repeating the action letting himself go in a little more each time. Eventually, he is all the way in Hyatt's tight hole. It's so warm and inviting that he starts to rock slowly. 

Hyatt's body wanted more “Faster.” It wasn't a suggestion either. It was an order.  
And coen accepted his order very rapidly.

Falling into a fit of moaning, and harsh puffs of air. Having Coen's full length inside of him was oddly satisfying. His eyes wandered all over Coen's body watching the sweat roll down his muscles. That he was the reason coen sounded so fucking delicious right now. The pain was gone now, and his whole body was filled with pleasure. He went to speak, but coen put his hand around Hyatt's cock stroking in the say rhythm of his thrusts. 

"Oh god, Hyatt." Coen thrust deeper inside of Hyatt's ass his hands pressed hard against his chest. His nail's digging in causing indents. "You're so tight, baby..." Coen's words died with a throaty moan. 

Hyatt's lip were dry each moan, and whimper out of coen pushed him closer to that edge of letting loose all over Coen's hand. "Keep going...Don't stop Coennnn..." 

Coen slammed into Hyatt hitting his prostate making Hyatt clamped down around his cock. His whole being was vibrating down to his soul as he just let himself get lost in the sensation. "Shit, I'm so close." He kept up a fast, and constant past of thrusting, and stroking. His eyes met Hyatt's, and Coen gave him a look of pure love. "Hyatt...I" 

That was the end of Hyatt's control. Between Coen's delicious scent, the feeling of their bodies sliding together, the way, and the perfect look of love in Coen's eyes Hyatt knew he had mere seconds. Hyatt went up to his elbows the best he could and clamped down hard in the crook of Coen's neck claiming him as his. Finally, he thought. Everything he was feeling went straight to his cock, and he came hot, and fast all over Coen's hand, and his own stomach letting his orgasm ride out. "Coen...Coen...Bite me...too." He brought up to Coen's mouth knowing he was on edge too. 

Being so lost, and of control. All of his inhibitions thrown out the window he was able to just clamp down on Hyatt's neck in the same exact spot he had just been bitten. He found his release cumming in fast squirts still rocking himself deep inside of Hyatt. "Love you so fucking much." When the last string came out Coen felt his body giving up, and he knew he was going to fall against Hyatt. 

As Coen's body went limp Hyatt was ready. He embraced him tight enough to support them both so they could move to be side by side. Coen pulling out the rawness caused him to squeeze coen a little too tight making him yip. Despite that, he actually missed the feeling of having coen so close. To the intimacy, and he couldn't wait to do this for coen next time. Both were still panting trying to remember how to do it with ease. 

They laid there in silence only the sound of them trying to catch their breaths feeling the room. Coen's ran his fingers over where he bit Hyatt. "Why did you let me bite you too? Most alpha..." He stopped when coen shakily brought Hyatt's hand to his lips, and kiss the top of it. "I'm not most alphas. Now the world will know I'm bound to you from our smell, and by the beautiful mark on my neck. That was better then I've ever could have imagined." 

Coen scoots up to where Hyatt, and him are nose to nose. "You smell like mine. Still, like you, and home, but now you smell like you are only mine."   
Hyatt let's out a tired, but happy laugh "I was already only yours, but I must admit the extra pull in your scent is definitely going to add new challenges to my control." Hyatt buried his face into Coen's neck inhaling deeply. This was his mate. The one thing he thought he never get to have and coen was better than anything he could have ever hoped for. "Then lose control sometimes baby. I don't think I'll complain too much." He pressed his neck against Hyatt's face. The hairs on his neck standing up. He closed his reveling in how much love and happiness was radiating off of Hyatt. 

"Thanks for choosing me, and allowing me to be your mate," Hyatt said in a husky whisper against Hyatt's neck. His nose rubbing back, and forth.   
Coen wrapped his hands around Hyatt's neck and sighed contently snuggling him close. "I wouldn't want anyone else. You stole my heart, Hyatt. I love you." He face was buried in Hyatt's sweaty hair, and he had never been happier. 

“I love you too coen. Forever.” His eyelids were growing heavy, and he could smell that coen was drifting too. Neither of them were sure how much longer they were holding each other before they fell asleep.

Both boys excited to start their life as mates.


	23. Happy Birthday Hyatt part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen won in the end, and got to throw together something for hyatt's birthday. How will it go?

In the end, Coen won, and Hyatt agreed to let him plan him a birthday surprise. It also might have been the fact he was his mate now, and it made it that much harder to say no. He did trust that coen could make it a good day though since he had changed, and continued to change everything he thought. He was also super attached him to him lately. The whole new mate honeymoon period he didn't understand before, but now he did one hundred percent now. Every minute away from coen was torture right now. Not that it wasn't before, but right now it made him feel like he was missing half of himself. His body reacts at the oddest things, and he had gotten a hard on a few times of less than ideal moments, and places. 

Right now he was currently covering the walls in what he now considered him, and Coen's bedroom with egg cartons. Since the night they mated coen had been started sleeping with him, and Hyatt didn't know he could sleep so well. Coen was out in the living room making sure everything was ready for tonight. He had spent the last week getting it together, and Hyatt was actually starting to wonder what he had planned. 

Hyatt was already missing Coen something terrible. They have been pretty much attached to the hip so this whole being able to smell him all around him, but staying apart was really getting to him. Almost like coen was getting to the same place he popped up in the room, and laid down on his back letting his head hang off the side of the bed. "Hey, baby. Everything is all set, and both Logan and Ollie are on their way. You are getting everything done in quite quickly. It's sexy what you can do with your hands. You should come show me how good you are before the other two get here. " 

Coen didn't have to tell Hyatt twice. He put down his hammer and slipped on to the bed his body hovering over coens. "I love how I smell you everywhere now. So you want a reminder of how good I am with my hand's sweetheart. We probably don't have enough time for me to give you the attention you deserve, but I'll do this." Hyatt moved to where was kneeling on the side of coen. When he was Situated he slowly slid his fingers down coen's nude chest applying just a little pressure, and each time he got to the bottom he dug his nails into his hips. The motion caused Coen to close his eyes, and throw his head back. His face was so pleased, and comfortable. His body was also getting warm under his fingers. Though his scent was full of desire, and it smelt like the most edible chocolate truffles he had ever had the honor to smell. 

"Fuck you smell delicious. I really wish we had more time/" He felt Coen's hand graze across then mating mark a sly smile growing on his lips. "You smell pretty decadent yourself. I was having troubles concentrating on my calls out there. I could even smell hints of your manly sweat which is oddly a turn on. Since usually I hate to sweat, but yours..." Coen lifted himself on his elbows and licked the bead of sweat rolling down his mating bite. He didn't get anywhere else though since he was pushed back against the bed.' 

Hyatt took Coen's earlobe in his mouth and sucked on it hard before pulling it back. "Don't start what you don't want to finish because I don't care who shows up once I'm in I won't be getting out, and I'm pretty the front door isn't locked " Hyatt whispered into coen's ear while kneading his hands against his thighs. "You're so beautiful can't wait to spend my birthday with you tonight." 

Coen tilted his head, and bit his lip "Actually I'm not going tonight." He hadn't realized he forgot to mention that. "It's a boys night." As Hyatt readjusted himself to sit down coen got up in unison interlacing his fingers with Hyatt's.. He felt all the arousal immediately go away in Hyatt's scent. It made him squeeze Hyatt's hands a bit tighter. 

"Last time I checked about six hours ago you were a guy. Unless that has changed but if not you can go to a boys night. " Hyatt started at him in confusion and tried to hide his disappointment. The only reason he had finally agreed was knowing coen would be there, but maybe he had a good reason. 

Coen laughed at Hyatt's comment and stood up making his way to the closet taking out the outfit Hyatt had let him pick out for him. "I meant a no mate's night. So that is technically what I meant by a guy's night." He gently laid the outfit out on the bed next to Hyatt. He couldn't believe he actually got him to pick out some color. He couldn't wait to see it all together though since they had bought it separately. 

Taking a moment to stare at the clothes Hyatt was still feeling iffy about it, but at least it was bright colors. It had made coen basically skip around the store so that was worth it all on its own. " Oh well, you're coming now. So go to your old room, and go get ready." He thought there was some more important reasoning, but coen not wanting to come because for some reason he thought a night without mate's was special was not something Hyatt agree with. 

"But as I said no mates. What if they don't want me to be there? I don't want to be in the way." Coen wanted Hyatt to enjoy his night, and let all the alphas have some fun without having to worry about their omega's Not that he didn't want to go with Hyatt because right now he was struggling with being feet apart. 

Hyatt just stared at coen like he spoke gibberish "I really don't care what they will think. It's my birthday, and I want my mate with me. I only agreed, because of you " He watched coen scrunch up his nose letting him know he had won. "Okay okay, baby you win. I'll go get ready. You're so lucky I love you." Hyatt smirked at him nodding "The luckiest now go get your cute ass in some real clothes." 

After coen was all dressed he went back to the bedroom, and the door was shut so he knocked situating himself to where he was using the door frame to lean showing off his whole outfit. It was his attempt to be cute. He was wearing an open navy blue blazer with a tight white deep v t-shirt. A pair of faded blue jeans, and a honey brown leather belt. Finished off with a lilac crescent moon necklace, and a pair of navy blue slip on. He couldn't wait to see if Hyatt liked his choice, or not. 

Hyatt had just got the last piece of his outfit when he heard a knock on the bedroom door. He knew it had to be Coen so he got up, and opened the door instantly being distracted by how sexy he was dressed. The necklace is was wearing accentuated his mating mark, and Hyatt's followed the way he was leaning. It made it where he could follow each curve, and it made him worried his outfit didn't live up to how good looking. "I think you may have out dressed me. For the first time ever in my life, I get why people want to show their mates off sometimes." Hyatt swallowed and watched coen who as quietly examining him. He was so quiet, and Hyatt as starting to wonder if maybe he didn't like the outfit. 

The moment the door had opened Coen lost his ability to form words, and he was thankful that he had decided to lean against the door. He was wearing a Rich brown leather jacket with a matching leather belt, dark blue jeans, and a plum t-shirt. It was topped off with his typical black leather boots, and coen had expected him to look amazing, but this sexy. Add that to the way Hyatt was staring at him like he was about to jump coen was a little fuzzy. "Damn...Just..." Not being to get a coherent thought out coen just gave up mutter two words. "Handsome, and hot." Okay so he said three, but and is an easy word. 

They were both moving closer to each other when Coen's phone went off. He knew it was the call signally him, and Ollie was almost there. Coen still wanted to laugh at Logan's reaction to Hyatt having a good friend. That he had met him buying coen flowers. Logan had offered to go pick up ollie so he could get to know him, and at least coen knows they made it back to the house in one piece. "The guys are almost here. You or I guess we now are supposed to meet them outside." Hyatt was running his fingers across the chain of coen's necklace and gave him a soft sweet kiss. "Let's go then." Coen wanted more kisses, but he was sure there would be more opportunists tonight. So he followed behind Hyatt making sure to grab the present he bought him on the way out and tried not to think too hard about how he still felt like he was interrupting the alpha bonding night he had tried to plan. 

Hyatt stopped just before opening the door and turned back towards coen running his hand through his black looses hair. "Oh, and don't forget bro doesn't know we are mated yet, but he will as soon as he drives up. So be prepared for his reactions to that fact. Ollie already knows though." He just wanted to give coen a heads up he might be tackled into a hug or something who knows with his brother. He opened the door, and let coen out first before also walking out locking the door behind him. "Calm babe. He's going to be happy. I was warning you so you wouldn't panic like you already are." Hyatt put his arm around Coen's waist and brought him against him. He could see his brother's big truck coming up the drive, and coen's scent had calmed as soon as Hyatt placed himself closer to him. 

Coen knew more than likely Logan would be happy, but that little voice still made him doubt at times. Even if he knew better sometimes it was just there without him meaning for it to be. Logan got out of his truck, and his eyes flew open in shock, but he also had a huge smile, his scent full of excitement. "Oh shit! You mated! I can't believe it. When? How? And coen welcome to the family! Well, officially you were already my brother the day we met even if Hyatt ended up being too dumb to keep you." Coen relaxed a little hearing his reaction, and he let out a chuckle when he heard Hyatt growl in sync with his fingers tightening around his waist. 

"You don't get to know how. A weekish ago. I think I chose him that first day we meant I just had to catch up. Hey, Ollie sorry you had to ride here with my bro." he grinned, and slipped his hand into coen's "and oh coen is going with. " With coen in tow, they headed to Logan's truck. "Your brother is pretty cool actually, but I still think he doubts were friends. He kept going really every time I gave him an answer." Hyatt whipped his head around glaring at Logan. "Really what little brother?" He watched Logan just shake his head while holding back laughter. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Hyatt grunted, but let it go open the back door letting coen in before he went to the other side, and slipped in next to him. 

Logan and Ollie got in as well. "Congrats you two. I know I already knew, but I wanted to say it in person. Hyatt talks about you all the time, and I've never meant an alpha, or guy who is always just trying to do the best for his person. " They both grinned at Ollie, and coen laid his head on against Hyatt's shoulder as the car started to move. "Thanks, Ollie. I thank you as well. Hyatt won't admit, but I know he loves having someone to turn too for ideas on mate stuff." 

Ollie was about to answer when Logan popped up “ Wait why did he get to know before me?!?”

Hyatt just kicked his brother's seat "Because we're friends, and I saw him first. Now keep your eyes on the road little bro." 

He heard Logan sigh, but he could see him smile in the rearview mirror. He put his hand around coen's shoulders, and let his fingers play with his waves of blonde while they drove to their destination. 

For once he was excited about his birthday night, and he couldn't imagine better people to spend it with.


	24. Hyatt's birthday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the birthday be everything coen hopes, or was Hyatt right?

They had been driving for about thirty minutes when Logan pulled into a club called (S)Laughter. A place for anyone who isn't normal. Be who you are, and have fun. For anyone who is different too not is judged. Hyatt was already nervous so he was feeding off of Hyatt's excitement. He had his face pressed against the window, and he was wiggling in anticipation. The truck stopped, and all the guys got out. "A club? Is one of these actually fun?" Hyatt asked innocently since he had never actually been to one. Bars yes, but a club no. 

"Yes!" The other three said in unison. "You're age is showing bro. You only turned thirty today. So no need to sound like an old man." Logan patted Hyatt's back as he walked by. Hyatt still wasn't fully into the idea of clubbing, but it was coen's plans, and everyone else seemed okay with it. So he'd trust them, but he planned to stay on guard of all the strangers. He grabbed Coen's hands and tensely held it in his letting him lead the way. "He's not old he just leveled up." A half smile broke loose on his face despite his hesitation at hearing coen defend. He let him know he heard him by squeezing his hand. 

They walked inside all four of them taking in the interior. There was Black leather couches along the back wall around the two pool tables, red floors with black Fleur de Lis, moving colored lights, black and red tables with tall red chairs with black seats, and a dance floor made of red oak in a large circle. 

 

"Good choice Ollie," Coen spoke out as he led them all to a booth in the corner. They all fit well with actually a little room left over. "This is our seat for the night I reserved it. The best part though is drinks are half off since we reserved sitting. So everyone has fun, and don't do anything too stupid." He then faced Hyatt "And yes baby I did get a corner booth just for you. That way you can see the whole room." 

Hyatt was always being surprised by Coen, and how well he just got him even with the little things. Hyatt breathes in his scent. It's like chocolate velvet, and liquor in the room is mixing in. Forgetting all about his brother, and Ollie he descended his lips on Coen's. The way that he tasted making his mouth water even more. Coen's scent was all around him, Hyatt knows he could get lost just like this. That he would never need to be found again. The way they just fit together perfectly in their own imperfect way. It's like they were born to latch on to each other and hold on tight. 

Hyatt revels in the kiss. Putting his hand on coen's neck pulling him even closer. He felt as if he couldn't get enough. "If we have to watch that all night. It's time for me to start drinking." Hyatt hears his brother and flipped him off while still kissing coen stupid. 

Breaking the kiss after coen heard drinks. He wanted to keep going, but he couldn't breathe anymore, and his mouth was felt dry for all the tongue rolling. The way he was panting slightly was not helping either. He kept his cheek against Hyatt's but turned his head enough to see Logan. "Could you get me a strawberry margarita and A whiskey on the rocks for Hyatt?" The words actually came out at a level that could be understood. "Oh, and a coke for ollie our designated driver tonight." Coen smiled over at him and saw he seemed completely unfazed by their actions, unlike Logan who was feigning disgust. 

"You don't drink, or did you just get the shorter straw?" Logan asked while getting out of the booth. Making a mental checklist of the drinks he is supposed to get. 

"Neither. I used to be an alcoholic, and now I don't drink at all. Haven't touched a drop of it in three years. Don't worry I don't need drinks to have a good time. " Ollie said it like it was the easiest thing in the world to talk about. He didn't sound ashamed, or anything. He just sounded like a man with a story. "Good on you man! I barely know you, and I'm proud of you." Logan said loudly as he exited off to the bar. 

Hyatt pulled Hyatt into his lap wrapping hands around his waist and putting his chin on his shoulder. He felt coen relax against him as he glanced over at Ollie. "I didn't know you used to be an alcoholic so had to coen know?" Coen's hand went on top of his that was on his stomach. "Because when we were discussing clubs in the area Ollie said he's the d & d since he doesn't drink anymore. I asked why, and he told me. Not much to it." He placed a soft kiss on coen's neck before looking back at Ollie. "I'm glad your here." He just wanted to make sure Ollie knew it didn't change anything. 

About an hours later, and a few drinks between them coen is almost dragging Hyatt on to the dance floor. Coen was more of a lightweight then Hyatt so he was feeling pretty buzzed by now teetering on the edge of slightly drunk. 

"Sweetheart I don't know how to dance like this." Despite that, he couldn't help, but follow coen who had his fingers slipped into one of his belt loops to keep contact. As they grew closer to the center of the crowd coen grew closer to his chest. They were blocked on every by moving bodies. Hyatt didn't know if it was the music that made his heart feel like it had jumped into his throat or the fact that coen had turned around. "I know how so I'll lead baby." 

Hyatt tried to keep his attention on everything around him, but his brain short-circuited when coen pressed his ass against his hips moving it in a possessive circular motion. Coen grabbed Hyatt's hands and put them on his hips. As one song blended into the next one Hyatt's hand stayed exactly where coen had put them. Even when he turned around, and roughly grounded his hip's into Hyatt's with a light groan causing Hyatt's heart to spike hard into his chest. 

He was almost completely mesmerized by the blush on coen's face and the way his blonde waves sticking to his forehead. Too see coen in this form. Letting himself go on the dance floor putting all of his energy into grinding against, and he could smell he was genuinely really happy. 

Hyatt's ears were going numb from the music Coen grabbed is hand leading off the dance floor, and back towards their booth. Away from all the people, realized he really had to take a piss. He waited until ollie, and Logan was looking at him to speak "I need to use the bathroom. I'll be right back. I love you." He placed a quick kiss on coen's lips leaving before coen could answer back. 

Coen bit his lip watching Hyatt walk away still a little dazy, and he felt quite proud he has made him feel that way. He got back to the table at the same time that Logan and Ollie were getting up. "Coen! My new little brother. It looked like you, and bro was having sex out there...How is he in bed anyway is he still all serious" Logan's arms went around coen's shoulders, and instantly all coen smell was alcohol. He hadn't noticed how heavily he was leaning on ollie until all of Logan's weight was on him instead. "Thanks for bringing him back...Is there two of everything to you too? Why is the room spinning?" Ollie pulled Logan off, and Coen chuckled at his inebriated state. "How much has he drunk?" Coen watched him in amusement as Logan played with the beanie on Ollie's head starting to pull it down to where it was covering his eyes. "I lost track after four shots. I'm going to take him outside to see if I can sober him up a bit. Will you be okay for a minute until Hyatt is back?" Coen nodded and took a seat running a hand through his sweaty hair trying to get some of it to stop clinging to him. "Also it feels great I earned a brother." Logan smiled through his drunken stupor and gave coen a thumbs up as ollie practically carried him off. 

Coen shut his eyes rubbing with the palms of his hands when his nose has filled a smell that made him feel sick. It was heavily laced with cigarette smoke, and super musky like someone hadn't showered in a week. Opening his eyes coen saw the man behind the order. He was a husky alpha wearing a button up with his chest sticking out, and the look in his eyes had coen retracting further into the booth. "Aren't you a pretty little omega. Oh, and you're mated." The man actually attempted to touch coen's mating mark, but Coen pushed his hand away causing the alpha to growl angrily. Unlike when Hyatt did the man's growl sent an uncomfortable shiver down coen's spine.   
"With an attitude like that, I'm shocked you're mated at all. Which he must not be a real alpha if he left you all alone." Coen slid out of the booth from the opposite side the man was in and tried to make it over to the bathroom area. He only made it halfway when he was shoved against the wall. "Stop running. It's my duty as an alpha to show you how you should be treated." The man put his hands on each side of coen's head blocking his escape. Past things started to pop up, and along with that came the tears. They were hot almost matching the temperature of the man's breath on his face. Coen did think about fighting back, but he knew, in the end, he would just lose, or crumble from memories. "Not feisty now are we. " The man started to lean in, and just as his nose was brushing his neck the feeling of the man faded away, and it was replaced by the smell of his mate. His mate who was heavily radiating Territorial pissed off and someone was about to die pheromones. It quickly snapped him back into the now. His attention on Hyatt now all of the previous feelings washing away as he watched his mate knowing it wasn't the right moment to approach yet. 

As soon as Hyatt stepped out of the bathroom he was hit by the scent of a distressed and disgusted Coen. He didn't know it was possible to move through such a thick throng of people that fast until this moment. He may or not have growl a little aggressively at a few people who wouldn't move. There he was, and there was the fucker causing the smell. It took all of his strength not to hit the guy right away, but Hyatt knew better. He ripped the man off of coen and tossed him against a close by a table.   
Giving him a just make one wrong move, and all my control will be out the window glare. Hyatt popped his knuckles "Back off my mate." The man answered by laughing not seeming to be afraid at all yet "I wasn't harming him just keeping him company while you were away. Right pretty omega?" The man tried to look at coen., but Hyatt stepped in the way of his view. "I'm back now. So you can go." 

Some people coen could only assume was his friends sneered as the man stepped up closer to Hyatt. "I think you owe me thanks for keeping an eye on him for you since you seem to be doing a terrible job." Coen actually felt the spike in Hyatt's scent so he finally willed himself to move placing a hand on coen's back, but staying behind him. His mood was shifting to more pissed off as well. They needed to leave Hyatt alone. "Oh right because I should thank you for scaring him, for treating him like he's just a piece of meat, and for bringing down the whole club with your presence. I don't think so. I treat him like a person unlike assholes like you. So leave before I make you leave.”

The man scoffed when he noticed Hyatt's mating mark "Oh now I get it. You're his bitch. That little omega controls the so-called alpha. That also explains why your omega is so mouthy. You really should teach him his place, and maybe start actually like a real alpha so we don't have to do it for you." Hyatt took in a deep breath, and his whole back tensed. These are the kind of guys that had tortured coen for years, and Hyatt had never been more ashamed to be an alpha then he was right now. "Trust me. I'm more of an alpha then any of you will ever be. I mourn for your mates if you have any." After that note, he felt coen's hand in his as he tugged lightly. He turned his attention to coen who was giving him such an adoring smile. "Come on baby let's go. They aren't worth it." Hyatt grunted but started to walk away trying to take the high road. 

"See told you he's the bitch. I hope you enjoy a life being controlled by an omega whore." Well, had tried to do the right thing, and it seemed like coen knew what was going to happen cause he let Hyatt's hand go. Coen was too busy starting to feel a little guilty since if he just would have stayed home it would have been okay. 

Hyatt didn't speak this time he just swung hard with his dominant arm hitting the man straight in the nose the sound of a crack filling the room. "What the fuck man. I think you broke my nose. You're are going to pay for that." The man went to swing it, but Hyatt caught it with my wrist while starting to twist it. No emotions on his face and his eyes almost pitch black. All he could think was to make the man hurt, and the man's screams kept getting louder, but Hyatt was too far gone. His other hand was squeezing the man's neck, and the man was turning a brilliant shade of blue. "Baby! Stop! Let him go." He heard coen's voice through the fog. "I love you, and I'm fine. Let's just go. " This time he felt a small hand wrap around his elbow, and he let the man's neck go in one movement. "I know you're still angry, and that's okay, but I'd rather you get to go home with tonight then go to jail so come on." Still, not all the way calmed down Hyatt picked coen throwing him over his shoulder, and walked out of the club knowing if he even peeked at the man he would go back to damage him. 

When they got outside Hyatt sat coen down, and a beeline to his brother, and Ollie who were laughing about something at the corner of the building. "Where the fuck were you two? You just left Coen alone with a bunch of drunks. On top of that a bunch of drunk alpha's. I already punched one alpha, and I'm really close to wanting to deck the both of you two! They called coen a whore, and the same one breathed on him. Then you guys are just out here laughing. Despite how we view coen a lot of the world doesn't see him that way. Maybe he should have stayed home after all." 

Both of the guys look simultaneously confused and worried. Hyatt was fuming, and coen was standing a few inches back his head down not moving. "I asked him, Hyatt. He told me he'd be okay." Ollie spoke up first while Logan just stared down at coen. "But of course Coen would say he would be okay. He never likes to be fussed over even if it put him in danger." The last part came out heavy with frustration as he faces coen who was looking right at him now. Tears in his eyes, his hands fisted up tightly, and his thoughts to far gone to not say something. "Okay, I get it! That's enough. I was supposed to say home remember, but you wouldn't let me say no. Without me here you all would have had a wonderful night. So I'm sorry I ruined another birthday, and I'm sorry once again being an omega caused a problem. I'm going to go to the car. You three can continue to enjoy your night." Coen sprinted off leaving all three men staring in his direction. 

"Bro I'm..we.." Hyatt just shook his head, and his shoulders slumped. "Don't say anything. I'm the one who once again didn't think before I spoke. Come on let's just go. Sorry, guys for a bad end of the night." He shot them all an apologetic look then made his way to the car as well. Oliie and Logan were just a little bit behind him both of them dragging their feet a little in guilt. It wasn't coen's fault or Hyatt's for what happened. Most alphas just didn't have a good outlook on omega. They both knew it was going to be a long car ride home.


	25. Hyatt's Birthday part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will things get better? Can hyatt still enjoy his birthday?

Hyatt got in the car, and the first thing he tried to do was hold coen to comfort him, but he shrugged him off. Ollie, and Logan both audibly gasped at that. That had gotten so used to those two being connected at the hip, and they never really fought so it was a little new for them too see. 

"Coen. I'm really sorry buddy. I'm already failing at being your brother." Logan said it so dishearteningly while buckling his seatbelt, and handing his keys to Ollie. 

Coen half smiled before going straight-faced again "It's fine really. It's not your job to babysit me." He then turned away and leaned his face against the glass facing away from everyone. He was the most still anyone in that car had ever seen him, and frankly, they all felt a little out of their element even Hyatt. 

"Coen..." Reaching his hand out again to put it in coen's, but he was rejected again. Coen closed his hand and sat it on his lap. He did look over at Hyatt with one eye though. "I don't need to be comforted. Just please ignore me, and have fun with the other two." 

Hyatt couldn't bear to let coen turn around so he put his hand on the other side of cheek preventing him from doing so. "I can't have fun while you're mad at me." Coen sighed heavily and jerked his face out of Hyatt's hold turning his whole body towards him now. "I'm not mad at you Hyatt. I'm just...I knew better. The reason I planned not to come is to avoid this exact thing. Yes, you, Ollie, and Logan are great guys. I really wish all alphas were like you guys, but they're just not. Trust me I've seen the worse of the worst of alphas. It's something I accepted, or at least I've learned to live with. You should of just listen to me, and let me stay home. You would have had a good night, and you'd be happy right now instead of worried about me, and mad at them." He gestured to the two in the front. He remained almost unmoved facial wise, but his eyes were giving him away. Those normally florescent emerald greens were dulled out, and he had crinkles on each side which he knew he was holding back tears. "It's my fault, and I hate there is nothing I can do to prevent things like this from happening. You shouldn't have to keep an eye on me. It's not your job." The tears were coming back down again, and he saw Hyatt leaning in so he pushed him only enough to let him know he was serious "Hyatt! Right now I smell like another alpha. It still feels like he's breathing on my neck, and I don't get why you just keep trying to touch me. You should be tired of me already. You shouldn't want to touch me until I smell like you again. You're always so nice, and times like this I feel like I cause you more problems then I do good things." he knew a lot of what he was saying was stemming from his bad, and old memories were rearing their ugly head, but it was kind of like he was slapped in the fast by the fact that he would never fully escape shitty alphas. Even with a mate. 

"Ollie pull the car over." Hyatt roared loudly in a demanding voice. He was one hundred sure now that coen was going back to the past. That he needed to bring him back from the edge, and in the car, he couldn't do it properly. He also couldn't wait to get home either since by then coen could go down to far. Ollied stopped instantly pulling over to the side of the road. Logan also understood the sound in Hyatt's voice so they both sat back starting to talk to each other. 

Hyatt flew open the car door and got over to coen's side doing the same thing. He reached over undoing coen's seatbelt and pulled his out of the car. "God damn it, Coen. Do you think I really care what a bunch of strangers think about us? I wouldn't have been happy if you weren't here. It's why I got you to come. I've known you've been through the ringer with alphas, and that's why I promised you with me around things would be different. So I'm not keeping my eye you because it's my job. I'm not really keeping my eye on you at all. You're my mate, My babe, my sweetheart, my boyfriend, My soulmate, and whatever other words that mean I can't live without you. I'm protecting you because I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love anything especially another person. Never have you caused me any problems, and you bring so much good into my life Coen. That man was the problem. Not you. You did nothing wrong. You're perfect, and you still smell like us." He brought coen in against him and nuzzled against his neck trying to help coen feel better. To replace whatever he was smelling with his scent again. "I treat you nice because that is what you deserve. That man means nothing. None of those alphas from your past mean anything either. You're in a different place now. You have a whole family, and no one is blaming you for what happened. So stop beating yourself up, babe." He could feel coen's hands balled up into his shirt now. Relief flashed through him knowing he was responding. Next, he felt coen let his whole body weight go against him it was such a trusting gesture, and coen wrapped his arms around him tighter. Switching from nuzzling to kissing his mating mark over, and over. "Thank you, baby. I love you too." Hyatt heard coen mumble into his chest, and he knew he wouldn't say anything else. He didn't need too that was becoming there simple way of saying I'm okay now. The words that meant they had come back from the place they were trying to fall too. "Always. I'll always be here." 

Coen pulled away enough to be able to see Hyatt's face and placed his hand on Hyatt's chin running his thumb across the stubble before laying a soft kiss on it. "Could we go eat now? I'm starving, and it is your job to keep me fed." He prodded Hyatt's chest playfully, and he couldn't help, but beam when Hyatt's deep happy laugh rung out around him. "That's another thing I don't consider a job, but you're really cute. Yeah. Let's go get some food." He opened coen's side of the car, and let him get in shutting the door behind him. Then he went to his own side, and before he could reach out coen was already leaning against him. So Hyatt put his arm around coen resting his hand against the curve of his side. "I never thought I'd be so happy to see you two being all cutesy," Logan said being a little soberer by now, and Hyatt kicked his seat making logan chuckle. "So home now?" Ollie chipped in smiling brightly at the two being glad they worked it out. 

"Nah. Let's go get some food. It's still my birthday after all." Just like that Ollie started the car again, and sped off to a diner he knew was 24-hours with really good food. 

About thirty minutes later all four of them are crammed into a booth with no room left at all, and they all appear to be twenty times more comfortable despite that. You could never tell all the drama that had to happen not to long ago if you saw them now. All the laughter, and smiles as they took turns telling stories. After Hyatt's last story coen remembered the present he had for Hyatt. 

"My turn!" Coen made sure to announce loudly to get all three of their attention. They all turned to him at once as coen fumbled with the bag. "We are all about making new memories, and living in our new future. We are trying to leave less in the past, and learning to embrace the things we have now. So that is where I got this idea from. Coen pulled out a medium-sized photo album it was black leather with their last names Kai-Cruze monogrammed into it. Family album was etched under that. Coen sat it n front of Hyatt "So far only the first couple pages are filled. I put some pictures of us, some of the ones we have taken of each other when we weren't paying attention, of you, and brother, The one I got of you, and Ollie last week, and a few pictures of the garage. The point being I wanted to get you the first album that you can fill with the things you love, and the things you chose for yourself. A symbol of our start as an official family even though I'm pretty sure you were from the moment you brought me home." 

Hyatt heard coen perfectly, but he couldn't stop running his fingers over the engraving to look up at him. He wasn't even aware of how quiet Ollie and Logan had become. Opening the book the first page was a picture of him sleeping that had to be taken before coen, and he was sharing the same bed. Made him wonder when coen had been awake while he was sleeping. Each picture had a memory behind it, and they were good ones. Like actually honest to good happy memories. Closing it with a shaking hand he carefully placed it back in the bag Coen had brought it in. 

Logan had no doubt in his mind that his brother had found the perfect person for him as he watched them with the gift. No, that he doubted it before, but something about this moment was very intimate. Like he was getting a peek into their more personal connection. He heard a sniffle next to him and swiveled his head seeing that Ollie was choked up by the exchange. That made him feel a bit better than at least Ollie noticed it too. 

Hyatt slipped his hand in coen's and pressed a kiss against the back of it. His other hand now on his cheek with None of them felt good enough to describe how he was really feeling. Letting his forehead fall against coen's a few happy tears slipped through, and he didn't care if anyone saw. "Best birthday ever." Hyatt knew he had fallen a little more love right then, and he couldn't wait for that too keep happening. Maybe birthday wasn't so bad after all as long as you were surrounded by the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it <3 Sorry it took me so long to upload


	26. Hyatt junior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coen brings home a surprise

A month and a half passed in flash. Now summer was in full swing, and for some reason, Hyatt was driving himself, and Coen to a close by the public sporting center. Okay, that was a lie he knew the reason why. It was his day he kept the garage close, but the clinic had called coen in for a few hours. At about one Coen arrived home at first telling him about his day, and Hyatt couldn't look away if he wanted too. The way Coen's eye's lit up, he was so happy, and anything coen had to say was important to Hyatt. That's why it took a little longer then he was proud of to pick up on the fact that coen was holding a puppy in his arms. It appeared to be a German Shepard, but its coat was pure white. It only had one ear, but a pair of sky blue orbs. "Why do you have a puppy?" 

"Oh..ummm...He..." Coen held the puppy tighter almost like he was anticipating to be told no without actually getting to explain, but he was surprised to be given a continue expression. "Someone just left him by the clinic, because he was missing an ear so he wasn't good enough" The puppies face was squished against coen's as he pets him "He's just a little guy...okay semi little guy, and we aren't perfect, and we accept each other. So I thought maybe we could accept him too. They were going to take him to the pound, and I just couldn't let them. I even thought of the perfect name HJ. It's Hyatt junior because he too has moments where he appears done with the world. He actually scowled at everyone else who tried to pet him except for me, and he seems happy with you too." Coen stood there quietly after that, and it looked like both him, and the puppy was waiting for Hyatt's judgment. 

Taking a moment Hyatt acted as if he was contemplating a smile still on his face with the image before him. There stood the most handsome guy in the world holding what seemed to be the cutest puppy he had ever seen. He already knew he was going to say yes so he didn't know why he was still standing there not saying anything. Afterall he loved pet's he just never saw the appeal of owning one on his own. Reaching out to pet the puppy while speaking. "It's your home to Coen, but yes we can keep the Puppy. It means the little guy is smart. We both realize how amazing you are. There is one catch though." He could actually physically see coen hold his breath in anticipation. " We don't have any puppy stuff. So I'm going to go and get some supplies. You need to stay, and show the puppy around." 

Coen let out the breath he was holding, and knitted his eyebrow in confusion. He hadn't heard any catch in there. Maybe he wasn't done talking. "The catch is we have to be apart for about an hour on my day off." It was like Hyatt could read what he was questioning, and coen lost himself in a fit of laughter. He placed the puppy down and closed the space between Hyatt, and himself. "I'll just have to make up for it later." He ran his hands up Hyatt's arms making sure to squeeze his biceps tight. Pressing his body against Hyatt he heard a small gasp fall from his lips "If you keep doing that I'll never leave the store." He gave coen a quick, but loving kiss before pulling away knowing if he let it keep going on he wouldn't leave for at least another ten minutes "I'll be back as soon as possible, and I'm holding you to the making it up too me." so he quickly grabbed his keys, and left the house before he changed his mind. 

A little over an hour later he pulled into his driveway, and the first thing he noticed was his brothers "I might have a small dick" truck. So making up for his hour away would have to be repaid later, but he tells his brother he could come by for a break sometimes. With an armful of bags, Hyatt pushed the door open with his hip and sat them all down in front of the door. He could see his brother sitting on the couch drinking a beer, and he called him over holding another beer up for him shaking It lightly. Deciding to deal with the puppy stuff in a moment Hyatt went over and sat down next to his brother.   
"Hey, big bro. Joss let me have a break so I thought I'd come see you guys. I meant HJ. I know he has your namesake, but I hope he has a brighter personality." Hyatt squinted his eyes and snatched the beer from him opening the twist top with his hand. He starts looking where his brother is, and he see's coen playing with HJ. Hyatt's mind wandered further away from his mind lost in Coen's face. The way his whole face was lighting up as he played with the kitten. His blond waves were swaying perfectly, and his joyous laugh made his heart skip a beat. He didn't even realize how hard he was staring until he heard Logan mutter something. He didn't know what he had said so he pulled his eyes away glancing at Logan who was smiling weirdly at him "What?" 

Logan put his arm around his brother pulling him in while he pointed at Riley with other while whispering. "That's the same way I looked at Joss before I asked her to marry me." Glaring at him Hyatt shoved logan off the couch, and with a huff fell back onto the couch turning around to face his brother whisper yelling at him. "He's already my boyfriend and my mate. I don't need to marry him. It's not like him having a ring on his finger changes anything, or that him calling me his husband deepens what we already have. It's not something I ever wanted, but neither was coe..." After that, he tossed back to laying on his back covering his face with his hands while groaning quietly. 

Checking to see what Coen was doing, and seeing he was still fully infatuated with the puppy Logan put his focus on Hyatt.   
"Dude, relax. Look I love ya. You are my brother, but when you stare at someone like that you were bound to pick up on it on your own anyway. I'm just pushing a little. You can do if I'm right it's just Coen." Logan got up, and Hyatt still had his face covered. "Oh darn I forgot I had an emergency meeting tonight so I have to go. Bye coen, Bye HJ. You two behave. I think Hyatt might be getting a headache maybe you should come check on him coen." A pillow flew at him as he let out a laugh dodging it, and giving Hyatt a wink before running out the door. 

 

"Bye Logan! Good luck with your meeting. I hope you can stay longer next time. He let HJ go making his way over to Hyatt on the couch. "Is your head hurting the baby?" He felt a little bad since he is the reason Hyatt had to go out and run around in the first place. 

Uncovering his face he stared at Coen, and muster up a soft smile not full of all of thinking he was doing, but he was surprised by the concern in his voice. All he had to do was look at him, and it felt like his whole world had flipped upside down in a good way. His breath shallow like he couldn't catch it all the way. Shit, maybe he really did want to marry Coen. For once a piece of paper sounded really appealing, but he didn't really know where to go next. Recovering his face he sighed "I'm starting to get one." 

Before he knew what was happening his head was being lifted up, and Coen slipped underneath it placing it in his lap. Hyatt was about to sit up when coen started running his hand through his hair and put the other in his hand intertwining their fingers. "I demand you to lay here, and relax until your head feels better, and if you fight me I'm making you go back out to be around people. "It's not like he would fight him anyway. For one, his head was in coen's lap, and the way he was playing with his hair made his head feel really heavy. Then his hand was caressing his own, and he kept thinking of how amazing it would feel a ring was sliding across his fingers with it. It was making his heart come alive in a way he didn't know it could at this moment. He could no longer deny how he was feeling. He was so fucking in love with Coen. He squeezed coen's hand his eyelids falling heavy with sleep. The last thought that went through his mind as he was going to propose to coen, and maybe thank his brother...Maybe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all <3


	27. Sometimes you just know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A run turns naughty, and a bath turns sweet

“You ready sweetheart?" Hyatt called out by the door already ready to go in his black tank top, and black workout shorts. Coen came out from their room wearing a lilac work our shirt, and a pair of khaki shorts. Hyatt saw him glancing him up, and down while shaking his head with a smile. "What?" coen just laughed softly. "At least I got you in color for one night." Hyatt stuck out his foot waving it "My sneakers are dark blue." Coen pointed at them with an exasperated, but amused voice "On the bottom! Which you will be running on. I really love you, but you are helpless baby." They had decided not to bring HJ this time. He was currently happily sleeping anyway so it's not as if he was complaining either. Coen knew Hyatt would better at jogging then him, but he really wanted to go. He slipped on his last show then ran past Hyatt opening the door starting to already take off. "Gosh, baby so slow! Must be your age catching up with you." He stuck his tongue out as he jogged backward, and he made a heart shape with his fingers.  
Hyatt smirked and stopped to lock the door before catching up effortlessly. They headed for a park not too far from their house. Various paths crisscrossed over the grass, and beneath large trees. "Ready sweetheart?" Hyatt asked while keeping a leisure pace.  
Coen nodded while taking in the scenery, but that was all the warning he got before Hyatt took off. Coen tried his best to keep up with him and didn't do to bad for awhile until the third time around when he began to fall behind.  
But with that came the perfect view of Hyatt's ass. In all of its mouthwatering glory clearly displayed in the stretchy shorts with each movement. So coen tried to set his gaze higher to where he focused on his sweat-soaked tank top clinging to his broad shoulders, and to his muscular arms making his thoughts abandon all reason with a vision of being pushed against a wall, and being held up by those arms.  
After all the bad alpha's, and terrible sex coen knew he still enjoyed being the bottom. He enjoyed someone else being more in charge then himself. Seeing Hyatt right now with his stellar body he was sure of this feeling. He was getting to a point where he really needed to cool off. "Tired babe?" Hyatt went back to him and came to a halt with an almost staggering smile. Coen thought about making out with him to wipe that grin off his face but decided against him not knowing if he could stop himself once it was started. 

"It is pretty hot. Let's head back. We did promise HJ a bath this afternoon." Coen fought hard to keep his eyes on Hyatt's face.  
The grin was replaced with a grimace, and groan "Oh joy. I can't wait." The sarcasm was heavy in Hyatt's voice, and it made coen giggle. They grabbed a couple of water bottles right as they made it back having an easy conversation between sips. Hyatt takes off his tank top and is too being talking to notice how coen has drifted from his face again at this point. The top was tossed into the dirty laundry basket, and he bent over removing his shoes. "So much sweat."  
"Yea, but it's hot," Coen said without thinking too occupied on the way Hyatt's muscles moved underneath his skin. Hyatt looked up and caught coen's expression so he stood up his eyes full of excitement. "Oh. Am I hot? Does my just ran look do something to you?"  
"huh?" Was all he got out at the surprise of being caught even though he wasn't really hiding his stares either. The huh didn't even really sound like him so he swallowed, and sighed throwing any control out the window. "Yes. It really does." Hyatt approached him softly almost as if he was trying not to startle him. Coen didn't move, but his heart rate sure did beating roughly against his chest. Beating even faster when Hyatt pressed in only mere inches from his face. "What do you want sweetheart?"  
Coen swallowed hard, and all the words he knew were non-existence in his head. His head was swimming with a meadow of flowers, sweat, and the lingering oil from the garage. Never in his life even with exes had he felt so much on every inch of his body at the same time. The intensity in Hyatt's eyes brought that image from the park back to the front of his mind.  
“Sweetheart.” Hyatt pushed on pressing his thigh against the outline of coen's hard cock with a knowing grin. His brushed his lips on each side of coen's mouth to add to the sensations. “You got to tell me what you want, or I can't do anything.”  
Coen let out a quiet moan and wrapped his hands around Hyatt's neck crashing his lips into his. "I want you inside of me." His breath harsh against Hyatt's lips. "I want you too hold me against a wall, and show me how hard you can fuck me." It had been years since coen had the chance to be his own thoughts in, and with the way, it felt like all of his blood was flowing to his cock a quick hard fuck was what he wanted right now. They could make love another day.  
"Fuck. Mmm Yeah." Hyatt closed his eyes for a moment since he wasn't prepared for that answer. He quickly got himself together again though. "I can definitely do that." After all the steps that had been taken before the wall fucking Hyatt now had Coen up against the wall. Coen's arms are over Hyatt's shoulders and locked together on his neck. One leg over the pelvis, and his other leg wrapped around Hyatt's lower back. Hyatt had one hand firmly on coen's ass, and the other across coen's upper back. How Hyatt was holding all of his weight, but also not breaking the kiss while fucking his brains out was beyond him. All he knew is this was some, or possibly the best sex he had ever had. Each time Hyatt's muscles brushed against his skin it made his arousal grow higher. He had never felt this intoxicated before, but god it was amazing.  
"Fuck Coen you're so sexy like this," Hyatt said between gasps against coen's wet, plump lips. "I'm not going to last long." Coen moaned from the gruff in Hyatt's voice. "Same." It was all he knew he could fully get out. Taking one hand off of Hyatt's neck to wrap around his hard, and pulsing cock, stroking at the same speed of Hyatt's thrusts. "Harder..."  
Holding tighter to coen's sweat-soaked skin Hyatt drove harder, and quicker. "Fuck, So tight, I love you so fucking much. That's it..." Coen dived forward shoving his tongue into Hyatt's mouth swallowing the rest of Hyatt words, and the deep moan that came out of him from the action. All of there sounds merged as one right as he felt Hyatt's orgasm, and his own surged out over his hand in what felt like an infinite release.  
Hyatt let out a long breathe "Shit. That was...Fuck." Coen could only shake his head to respond. Coen could feel Hyatt's muscles shaking as he put him down on how much he had overworked them. Coen put his non-caked hand on Hyatt's hip to help them stay balanced. "You should shower with me." Hyatt pressed closer his words whispered against coen's earlobe. "I'd love too, but I might as well wash HJ first. I promise after we can. I'll wipe down temporarily. " Hyatt kissed ear then let go. "Okay. I'm going to go put some pants on and wipe down. Then I'll come join you. Go ahead, and get started so we can get to our shower faster." Hyatt then walked away sheepishly still a little high from sex. 

About fifteen minutes later Hyatt made his way to the bathroom where he heard splashes hitting the linoleum floor. Turning his way into the bathroom what he saw is not what he was expecting. There was coen in the bathtub with HJ covered in more bubbles then the dog was. Practically wrestling to keep him to stay still. Hyatt leaned against the door frame admiring his perfect mate well perfect to him. Coen was completely soaked, and his blonde hair was in shambles. A huge smile was on his face, and his laugh was filling the room. It was just such a coen type move that Hyatt didn't even notice the next words slip out until it was too late "Marry me?" 

What the hell it wasn't even on his mind. Sure he had tossed it around since his brother brought it up last week, but he hadn't made any solid plans for it. Once again he guessed fate had other plans for him or something. Coen hadn't said anything yet, and now he was painfully aware of the fact as he and coen were having some kind of stare down without moving. Deciding maybe coen didn't hear him the first time since he had even surprised himself "Marry me?" He suddenly found more words to say as he watched coen carefully get out of the tub so he wouldn't slip, and make his way over to him. Still soaked, and dripping. His eyes full of cautious happiness, and wonderment. Running his hand across his neck taking one deep breath, and then letting it out before grasping coen's hand in his. Descending down to one knee not even paying mind the soaked floor he set his gaze back on Coen. "Before you, I had pretty much closed off my whole life. I hated most people, and I still do, but now I actually try to see if I really hate them first. You helped me fix things with my brother. I don't put all my energy into work anymore, because you helped me see there are more important things. You brought color into my what used to be just a black heart, but now you surround the whole thing with your amazing light. I actually live now, because of you." Holding coen's hand tighter to also calm his own shaking hand he continued. "You drive me crazy sometimes. The way you somehow always soak the floor after you shower, How you always leave your dirty pans out, because you just dislike washing them. You keep hanging clothes outside to dry even though we have a working dryer inside the house. How you won't let me just snack for lunch anymore. You seem to think a car should magically fill up with a gas so you keep running out. I'm starting to think maybe you just do it to see me. My fridge is always full of sugar, and the other day I took a sip of your coffee instead of mine, and I actually found myself not fully hate it. The thing is I can't live life without any of those things anymore. I want to wake up every morning, and on days I leave before you get up to make you breakfast to eat later. I want to argue about how I should wear more color, and sometimes let you win. How you just get me and take me as I am. For us to keep making sure neither of us goes back to those dark places we've been. I want to make sure I keep doing things that make you smile because your smile is magical. It lights up the whole room. I love you. I love you. I love you, and I know I don't have a ring. I promise you I will get you one as soon as possible if you say yes. I hope you say yes...Fuck please say yes...I'm not me without you anymore. You are the best part of me Coen, and to me you're are perfect."  
With tears cascading down his face coen flailed towards Hyatt losing his footing. So he went flying at an unprepared Hyatt, and he had no time to react so with a smack they both tumbled to the floor. Coen was on top of Hyatt, and panic came over him as it registered Hyatt had taken the actual fall. He was about to ask when Hyatt's deep, and gruffly laugh carried its self through his ears.  
"See how would my life ever be the same without moments like this." He sat up moving coen with him so now he was straddling him on his lap. "I take it that's a yes?" He searched coen's eyes one of his hand's on his cheek. "Yes! Of course, it's Yes...yes. I love you too, and I'm not me without you either." And there was that smile Hyatt knew he needed to keep on coen's face as much as possible. The happy tears running down his face only added to his already beautiful looks. Wiping a few of them with his thumb he leaned in capturing coen's bottom lip between his own. He sucked on it for a second before nudging his lips open with his tongue, both of their dancing with each other. They clung desperately to each other like maybe it was all too good to be true. It was only when coen had a to breathe he pulled away, but Hyatt had something to say anyway. "Next time. Public. When I get the ring. I want the whole world to know." The deep crimson blush that went across coen's face made him feel at peace knowing he was causing it. He felt coen lay his head against his chest. "I can't wait, and just to really make sure you heard me." Coen ran kisses on Hyatt's neck in-between each yes. "Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes.Yes. Forever..." Hyatt pushed him back linking their hand's together finish the rest of what coen was going to say. "And ever. Can we shower now?" At some point during this, all HJ had left, and he just wanted to be closer to Coen. Coen nodded and stood up off his lap. Hyatt took coen's hand that he offered to help him get up. "Yeah. First shower with my fiance." Coen couldn't believe how well a simple word felt on his tongue. He could tell by Hyatt's expression that he felt the same, but he tugged Hyatt away before he could talk back. The sound of the shower taking over as they both climbed in lost in each other's everything. "Thank you. Fiance." Coen heard Hyatt whisper as he shut the curtain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this world I have created ^...^


	28. One ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyatt gets a call, and Doesn't like what could be going on with Coen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who read this when I post. You guys are awesome! My hubby is the one who also keeps me focused, and writing,

Hyatt's brother was in town for the day so he had decided to close work early, and actually go out with his brother. It would just be him, and his brother since coen was up at the clinic again today. They were at a pizza place for lunch. 

"Yeah. Finn's going through a stage where he cried anytime I try to hold him." He could tell Logan was actually upset by the fact so he tried some humor. "I'd cry if you held me too. I'm sure he'll get past it I mean joss has the food built in. You can't blame the kid for liking her more. I do as well." He avoided a flying napkin as his cell phone went off. The caller id said it was the clinic so he figured it was coen calling. "Is this Hyatt?" The receptionist at the clinic's voice sounded panicked as she asked him. Immediately felt his heart jump into his throat. "Yeah. Is coen okay?" The words came out strangled, and I mean what else would he think when the clinic was calling for him. "He has sort of for a few days now, and then he came back from lunch all frazzled. None of us had ever seen him like that, but he kept telling us he was fine. So we didn't press, but about ten minutes ago he snapped at a kid he was counseling. Told him it's no use since it never goes away no matter how much better you feel. He knocked over his chair and growled at nancy as she tried to check on him. Now he's wont to come out of one of our therapy rooms, and they lock from the inside. He's told us so much about you, and if anyone can get him out it's you. I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, or anything." 

Hyatt tried to sound as in control as he could even though on the inside he was freaking out. They didn't sound like coen at all, but he did know what kind of things made him react in that way. He hadn't had a bad day in almost two months so what could have set him off that made him fall that fast. All he knew is he had to get to him as soon as possible. "Coen always comes first to me so you could never bother me, and I'll be there in about ten minutes. Yeah. Of course. Thank you miss." He hung up the phone and exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. His hand was shaking as put his attention to his brother whose mood had shifted as well. "Bro. Holy shit I never smelled anyone scent change that fast. What's going on? Is Coen okay?" That actually made Hyatt feel worse because he couldn't answer yes he actually didn't know. "I don't know, but I gotta go to him. I think it's time I tell you a few things though." Honestly, Hyatt just needed to talk to someone so he wouldn't lose his mine before getting to coen, and his trusted his brother to know a bit of information. They left a twenty on the table and left in haste. During the drive, Hyatt gave his brother a rundown without giving away too much about coen. 

About ten minutes late Hyatt was inside the clinic with his brother in tow. He would never say it out loud, but it felt good knowing he was there. He also refused to leave until he knew coen was okay, and Hyatt had felt very proud to call him his brother at that moment. He walked right up to the reception, and his brother took a seat. "Oh good, you're finally here. Are you Hyatt? I'm just going off what coen has told us also we don't get many alphas in here as you can imagine. Anyway right after I called he started crying in there, and a heard a few things being thrown. I'm sorry. We all love coen, and to see him like this is devastating. He always seems so at one with his past. Sometimes you forget how much he's actually been through." Hyatt just nodded and swallowed shifting on his feet. He knew that they still only knew the tip of the iceberg because coen hadn't felt comfortable enough to give away everything yet. "Oh dearie me just going on, and on. Come on let me show you to your mate." She led him down this bleak hallway. You could tell they didn't have much money to do repairs or anything. Well, it's not as if omega help clinics were on anybody's charity lists even if Hyatt believed they should be. They got to this door at the end of the hallway that was situated in its own little corner, and right away Hyatt knew why he picked that one. "I'll leave you to it. I'll make sure no one comes down here so you have complete privacy. He's a great kid, and it sounds like he got very lucky with you." She patted his back then made her ex just leaving Hyatt staring at the door. 

The first thing he did was put his ear against the door listening to the sounds coming from inside. He could hear some sniffling and shuffle. Nothing to add to his concern at least for the time being. Taking a few sniffs he could smell how unsettled he was, and he was radiating hurting vibes that made Hyatt's ache in his chest. The sweet chocolate smell was there though, and the pull of their mating scent that he couldn't get enough of. He lightly tapped on the door "No I don't anything. No, I don't want to talk. Just leave me the fuck alone." Hyatt pressed his hand against the door almost as if he could touch him through it if he tried hard enough. "scent the air." Hyatt responded to coen's agitated response. He could hear a few long inhales, and the sound of feet padding closer. "Hyatt?" it almost sounded as if coen didn't believe he was there that made Hyatt's worry peak a bit. How upset was he that he was doubting his presence. "Yeah. Sweetheart is me. Can you let me in? I promise it's just me out here." He knew he could command him too, but he was pretty sure in this instance it would add injury to insult. No answer came back, but the door did unlock before slowly opening. 

Hyatt walked cautiously into the room. The first thing that grabbed his attention was the state of the room. A few of the painting that he was sure that had been hanging on the wall at before we strewn across the floor. A chair was flipped over, and some paperwork was all over the floor. The light was off so the room was only lit up by the sunlight coming through the window shades. His eyes searched for coen next, and the image before almost made his heart feel like it was breaking in two. The pain shooting through his chest so deeply it made him shutter. 

Coen was sitting with his back to a wall, and his knees clutched tightly against his chest. His face was pressed against his knees, and even from here he could see coen was digging so deeply into his own skin he was leaving marks. Taking small calculated steps towards coen so he could settle in front of him. Not wanting to crowd, but needing to touch some part of him Hyatt wrapped his hand around one of coen's ankles running his thumb gently across the skin. He didn't know if it was more to comfort him or coen, but just this simple touch made him feel a little better. "Do you want to talk about?" 

He watched coen shake his head, and a loud sniffle. Since coen didn't make him move his hand off his ankle Hyatt went ahead and moved to where he was at his side. Their bodies touching their knees, to keep contact. "It's okay. We all have bad days. Did you know when I first moved here I lost my shit? It was actually the first day I opened the shop. I'm surprised people came back after that, but this town is full of some good people despite me not being big on them. Anyway on the very first day after all these hugs, and handshakes my nerves were quite frayed. I had a room full of people when this couple came in. A nice looking Alpha, and omega couple except for the fact the omega had a giant bruise on his eye. He looked so scared, and suddenly his alpha started yelling at him calling him a whore for apparently looking at the guy next to him. I wasn't even thinking I just flipped out. Grabbed the guy by his shirt, and made everyone else get out. The guy was a beaten to a pulp by the time the cops finally showed up, and this who group of people had been watching the whole time. The Omega is now in a healthy relationship though so I guess it was worth it. So it's okay everyone understands. No one is judging you." Coen finally glanced up his green eyes a little cloudy from all the crying, but he was still so beautiful. "Can we go home?" He could tell he was calm enough to at least leave to get somewhere coen felt safer to talk. Hyatt positioned himself then scooped up coen in his arms carrying him bridal style. "Just put your face in my neck okay sweetheart. I'll talk to everyone for you." Coen just responded by pressing his face into Hyatt's neck and gripping his hands around the back of It tighter. 

He carried coen like the most precious thing in the whole world making his way back out to the front. Whispering words of encouragement before they reached other people. He walked up to that receptionist. "I'm just going to take him home. He might be out a few days. I'll make sure to call and tell you how he's doing. Thank you for calling me, and feel free to call me anytime." The woman shot coen a worried look and then smiled at Hyatt. "Of course anytime, and coen can take all the time he needs." Hyatt just nodded, and someone managed to get his keys out of his pocket tossing them to his very alert little brother. "Is he okay? Hey, coen man, I love you, and whatever's going on you need to be okay." Hyatt tucked coen in tighter against his chest and gave his brother a small smile. "He's okay, but thank you. He just wants to go home." 

Hyatt held coen the whole ride, and before they knew they were home. Logan said his goodbyes, and Hyatt promised he'd call to give him an update on coen. As soon as Logan left coen started crying again, and Hyatt rushed back to his side. Crouching down in front of coen he took his hand in his. "It's time to talk. Remember we aren't allowed to shut each other out. I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." To his surprise, coen stood up making his way to a kitchen. He slammed a glass down and opened up the cabinet with the whiskey. He was just about to start pouring a class when Hyatt swiped it away. "Coen what are you doing?" The look of what hell do you think I'm doing making Hyatt put the whiskey up where coen couldn't reach it. "Stop treating me like a child! I can have a drink if I want one!" 

"Of course you can have a drink if you want, but not while you're feeling like this." he grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge sitting in front of where coen was standing. "If you thirsty just water, for now, okay at least until you feel better. You need to tell me whats going on this isn't you." Coen slammed his hand against the counter and shoved the water off the counter. "Maybe this is me! Maybe I don't want to listen to you anymore. All I'm doing is diluting myself anyway. I was so stupid for letting myself get comfortable. For thinking my life wouldn't be like that anymore. I'm just going to mess up eventually, and just like them, you will change too. I want to get drunk, and not feel anything So leave me the fuck alone, and let me do that." That gave Hyatt a few more clues on what was bothering him and felt this anger building up. Not at coen of course, but at every asshole in coen's life before him. For a split second, he thought about using his alpha voice, but he knew that would just add to the problem. So he fisted up his hand without properly thinking due from his fit of anger, and swung at the fridge loud making it echo through the house. 

He saw the shift in coen's eyes telling him he at least had successfully got his attention. The pain shot through his hand almost instantly, and he gritted his teeth before still keeping his voice calm. "There you are." He cradled his fist with his other hand while his eyes never left coen;s "I still don't know what's fully going on, but you're wrong. You are the smartest, most beautiful, and amazing guy I know. I want to marry you. I picked you as my mate. You take care of me as much as I take care of you. You aren't lower in any way. So whatever was said. Or you were reminded of it's wrong. I love you coen more than I ever thought was humanly possible. So know I'm a safe place. If you need to keep yelling then do that, and I'll still be standing here when you're done ready to hold you or listen. This... " he gestures with his now throbbing hand " isn't going to change unless it's for the better." 

Coen's eyes shifted to Hyatt's hand, but he still didn't say anything as he opened the freezer pulling out an ice pack. He hesitated for a moment staring at the new dent in the refrigerator, and he knew it wasn't meant for him. He knew Hyatt would never touch him like that, or even think about it. So it was a reaction to whatever he was going through and probably smelt like. He tossed the ice pack at Hyatt, and crossed his hands against his chest. "you didn't have to hurt yourself to prove a point. I know I'm being annoying." He huffed off to the living room, and let himself fall on to the couch. He didn't know why h was still being so pissy. Maybe some of it was because he knew he was wrong for his words, and actions. 

Hyatt caught the ice pack and pressed it against his hand while following coen "You're not being annoying. I did it because I'm worried. You actually came back enough to stop threatening to do things I know you'd regret later so I feel me punching the fridge was necessary. " He sat on the floor by coen's feet looking up at him. "You really do all that don't you? If you don't I'm a shitty alpha, and fiance." He hadn't meant to sound so fearful, but between his knuckles hurting, and coen's waves of upset hitting his nose he just didn't feel up to being one percent strong right now. 

For the first time all day coen's heartache in the way the only Hyatt could cause. He hadn't meant to hurt him, or have him doubt himself. He ran a hand down his face then pressed the palms of his hands in his eyes, and sighed loudly. Dropping his shoulders he locked eyes with Hyatt and physically gasped at how deeply concerned he looked at him. His ocean blues closer to a grey right now. "Fuck baby. I'm sorry.." he felt a lot of the tension leave his body after the. "Of course I know that. It's just I've been trying to deal with something a for few days, and I thought I could handle it on my own. I thought I was stronger, but Evan is town. Even after all this time, I guess my past with him has some kind of hold over me" After that he hung his head and started to cry as he slowly slid off the couch not even caring if he was caught or not. 

Hyatt immediately saw him falling, and caught him effortlessly not even minding his hand. "Hyatt your hand." He heard coen say as he settled into his lap his arms wrapped around his stomach. A slight relief came over him knowing that coen saying that meant he was full with him now. "Don't worry about me. Now, who is Evan?" 

Coen nestled his head against coen's chest letting himself be enveloped by his mates' scent. He could now focus and remember where he was. He was home, and he was safe, and Hyatt would always take care of him. "He's my ex. Well, I don't know if you would exactly call him an ex. " He curled up tighter against Hyatt and felt Hyatt tightened return the grip in return. "Just let me get it all out okay? Don't say anything until I'm done." He knew Hyatt would wait since he asked so he just went on "He was this billionaires guys kid who went the same high school as me growing up. He wanted me so badly, and I hated him. He always stared me like a piece of meat, and the way I saw him touch other omegas was disgusting. One day I guess he got tired of resistance, and he paid off my parents so he could date me. I'd come with bruises, sores, and cuts, and they didn't care as long as they go their money. This went on for about five to six months until he set his sights on a new omega. He wasn't allowed to have more than one toy, and I was old news at that point. So he beat me so bad I ended up in the hospital. "Coen lets out a bitter laugh before the last part. "And the first thing my parents say when they get there is it's my fault. That I didn't do good enough, and I lost them money so I better figure out how to get them more." He's full on sobbing at this point, and he is trying to hard to focus on Hyatt's hand rubbing his back, but he's too upset. Though his cling to Hyatt's chest was not faltering. He had to stay close to him. "And...and...He's staying here. He's been harassing me ever since I bumped into him. I just thought...I thought...I'm so stupid. I'm sorry I'm such a mess ba...."The last words get lost in choked back sobs as he completely loses any control and words. His whole body trembling. 

No matter how badly Hyatt wanted to go out right now and find this Evan's guy coen needed him right now. He knew coen was done for the night he picked him up again and carried him to their bedroom. He laid him down gently then took off his shirt, and his own followed behind that. He pulled coen flush against his body and soothed him whispering encouraging words. Little by little the sobs became softer. "I love you coen. Always." he heard coen hum in agreement, and then seconds after that the crying was replaced with soft snores. Wrapped around coen knowing he was safe, and everything was okay Hyatt noticed how tired he was as well. Not too long after coen, he was fast asleep too knowing tomorrow would be a new day.


	29. The after story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has been happening with Evan

Hyatt had been up for a few hours, and Coen was still peacefully sleeping. After the day he had Hyatt was thankful for that, and he would have rejoined him if he hadn't been stewing in silence ever since he woke. The first thing after mmm everything smells like his thoughts went right to why the fuck was coen's ex-hanging around here of all places. He highly doubted he had come here on purpose since it had been years since he seen coen according to the fact it happens while he still lived with his parents. So right now Hyatt would assume he just happen to come here for some reason, but why bother coen. He left him in the hospital. He abused him, and Hyatt knows coen gave it his all despite how he was being treated. Its just the kind of person coen is. Evan had found a new toy, and moved on so he needed to back the fuck off of his coen, and let him keep continuing with his as well. This was a new form of anger Hyatt didn't know existed. He felt like someone was treading on his grounds. That his mate was in danger, and he had to fix it. He wanted to get rid of this guy and never think about him again. He wouldn't do that though since coen would just get upset so instead tomorrow coen is going to show him Evan and he is going to try his damnedest to have a conversation with the guy. So then at least if he snaps, and hurts the guy he did try to take the high road. 

The next thirty minutes before Coen woke up Hyatt called everyone giving them updates. Hyatt made some food coen could heat up whenever he was hungry and checked on him once in awhile. Eventually, as Hyatt was trying to figure out what else he could do to pass the time coen shuffled out of the bedroom. His pants were hanging off his hips a little low, and his blonde waves were going out in all different directions. Hyatt let out a happy chuckle at his style, and also wondering how he could be so amazingly adorable, and sexy at the same time Coen groggily made his way to the table dragging his feet, but he sat down in one fluid flop. His green eye still slightly full of sleep met Hyatt's and Hyatt knew he was motioning for a cup of coffee. He did that sometimes when he was still trying to wake up, and Hyatt had gotten pretty good at talking Coen eye speak. He was also proud he had learned how to make a coen approved cup of coffee now without having to ask, or have him do it. In his opinion, it still wasn't coffee, but it made coen happy so that's what mattered. 

“Here's your milkshake sweetheart.” He sat it down in front of coen smirking, and the small smile that graced his beautiful face for five seconds was worth the joke. He went right back to a blank face though, and Hyatt had a feeling it was going to be a long day. He sat down on the chair closest to coen who was staring at his coffee as if it knew all the answers of the universe. He scooted closer and placed his hand on top of coen's that was twirling the cup. “Okay, what's going on in that pretty bedhead of yours?” He took his hand off and kept his attention on coen observing his movements. 

“Do you think I'm weak? For letting him get too me, after all, this time?” He kept his eyes downcast at his coffee, and yes it was coffee. Somewhere in an area he couldn't access at the moment coen knew Hyatt's answer, but the side that his mate was disappointed in him was louder. His grip was so tight on the cup its like he was testing how much pressure it could take before cracking almost like how he felt right now.

“No.” He said clearly and without hesitation, but he saw the way coen glanced up at him. It registered that he wasn't fully convinced. “The first run in after you finally feel more in control, or happy with your life is the hardest. Trust me I would know.” He added, and a ran hand through his coiffed hair. 

Coen still heard the tremor in Hyatt's voice even though it was almost unnoticeable. He kicked his foot out wrapping his leg around Hyatt's so they were touching in some way “What happen?” This time his eyes didn't falter as he put all of his attention on his fiance. 

It was something Hyatt could talk about a little bit easier now at least he knew he wouldn't break down like he had back then. “Just as I had found a balance in my life. I was happy with the business. I had some customers. I finally had control over what I did in life. It felt a great, and then my dad went through town. At first, he actually acted semi-decent, and I actually let myself think it would be a quick conversation then he'd be out of my life again.” He softly placed his hand on coen's that he had moved off the cup, and he was using to make small circles on the wooden table. “I was very wrong. Not even a minute after that thought he went off on me. Telling me I was a failure, and he felt ashamed to even call me his son. That I was just deluding myself since I could never truly be happy with the life I had chosen, and the amount of money I would make. That no one really liked me, because who could ever be friends with a pathetic so-called alpha. It was his way of trying to get me back under his control, and guess in a way that day he did.” Hyatt sighed more in a being less than proud of what he did after his dad's words. He felt coen flip his hand over, and intertwine his finger with his. It felt better than usual with how coen was yesterday, and with the story, he was telling. In a way, he felt fulfilled. “ I tried to finish the day and ended up breaking a jack, and almost my foot. The bell went off in the office, and I fled to the bathroom. I stayed there for the rest of the day. No matter how many times that bell went off, or I heard people calling my name I just couldn't face. I spent about three hours there. Then I somehow managed to get home safely even though I don't remember driving. After that, I just felt trapped again like I'd never fully get away from it all, and all the old memories came crawling back. Things just got worse, and worse until well you know that part already. I just had no one to turn, but that's where we differ you aren't alone. You will always have someone in your corner.”

A genuine smile formed on coen's face at Hyatt's words, and he took a moment to truly revel in how lucky he was to have the man in front of him. “You hid? Big bad Hyatt?” Coen honestly felt sort of relaxed, and less bad for how he had been feeling. Squeezing his hand around Hyatt's as he mapped out all the subtle crinkles in his face with his eyes. 

A chuckle rose deep from Hyatt's throat at coen's endearment “Yes I did, and it's nothing to be ashamed of. Now that you are a little better, and I can smell you are mostly balanced out for the time being. What has even been saying to you?” He scented the air noting coen's scent only shifted a tiny bit. 

Taking the last sip of his coffee coen noted it tasted bitter with the words he was about to say lingering on his tongue. He stood up and paced a little trying to figure how to word it. Mostly so hopefully Hyatt wouldn't flip out right away, and also so he wouldn't get to upset adding to how much the words would probably already set him off. He stopped, and tilted his head “Come to hold me?” Of course, he didn't have to ask Hyatt twice. Hyatt came up behind and wrapped his hand around his hips pulling him close. Then Hyatt rested his head against his head. The holding was to help him, and also to help Hyatt, or at least he hoped. Coen nuzzled his face against Hyatt taking in a few deep whiffs of Hyatt's oil-filled meadow scent. It had a slight musk right now since he hadn't showered yet today, but it was perfect. “Okay so I don't think he came here for me specifically, but I spotted him first. I actually thought he didn't see me though, but I am sure he's following me now. He showed up at the clinic twice, the coffee shop I go to, the pet store, and I'm pretty sure he went in my car since I found a note in there. The note I think is what broke the camel's back. It made me feel dirty and unsafe. It said I was only meant to be a toy for alphas to play with. That my mate is problem ashamed to be stuck with me. That maybe I should stop smelling so good, and until I do it's my fault I got treated the way I did. He whispered whore in my ear at the coffee shop, and he told me with the right kind of money he could have me back.” 

Coen heard a very animalistic, and angry growl in his ear. The hands around his waists tighten as coen peeked over his shoulder. Hyatt's eyes were closed, and he was taking deep cleansing breathes. “I'm okay, and I will still attempt to talk it out. You have no idea how much I was to march down and make sure you will never see him again, or how we won't see anyone else ever again for that matter.” There was such a darkness in Hyatt's voice, and it was dripping with calm anger. After only a few seconds it faded, and he felt Hyatt snuggle back against him. “he's one hundred percent wrong babe, and sorry the thought of anyone...hurting you or even talking about you like that just really...I'll do my best to not fight him I promise you that.” Coen turned himself in Hyatt's arms, and his knees went a little weak at the face of mixed feelings on Wyatt's face. His eyes were full of love and worry, but his face was still etched in anger. He reached up tracing those lines he was looking at earlier. “I know he is, and I know you will. I love you, Hyatt. I'll show you evan tomorrow, and with you by my side I know I can handle it.” A new feeling was welling up in his chest, or maybe a little more south than that. He didn't know if it was from all the wonderful things Hyatt has been saying, or that he was wanting to wash away the rest of the bad feelings by having Hyatt all over him. He knew tomorrow he could be sad again, but right now how could let an ex-get in the way of this. The way he fit perfectly against his mate, and even better his fiance. That he had found something people spend their whole lives searching for. His skin felt amazing on his skin, and god he could feel his muscles against his body every time he moved. He felt so loved, and safe, and right now its exactly what his body needed apparently.

At first, Hyatt thought he might be imagining things when felt something growing against his thigh, but it was unmistakable once Hyatt testing it out by pushing into it. A small gasp fell from his fiance's lips, but he still needed to make sure this is what he really wanted. “Are you sure? You were locked up crying less than a day, okay, and now you're hard as rock filling my ears with sinful noises. Not that I'm complaining, but I need to know your head is in the right place.” 

“I just feel good right now, and you make me so happy. I just need more. I need to feel you all over me. Please..” he didn't get to finish the rest of his words before he was being dragged to the bathroom. He watched Hyatt pull out some lube and a condom from the medicine cabinet since they decided he wouldn't knot for the first time until they were married or ready for kids. His mind was blurred with lust as he was tugged into the shower. 

Hyatt moved closer to Coen, and picked up the soap from the shelf “Let me take care of you.” He wondered if it was the scalding hot water or how close coen was that was making him feel a bit lightheaded. Wrapping his arms around coen's delicate shoulders he rubbed their wet bodies together enjoying the slide of skin on skin. He heard coen let out a growl making him shiver. That was a noise he loved to hear come out of coen since it didn't happen often.

Next Hyatt dropped to his knees and worked on coen's lower half. He even made coen lift his feet up so he could lather them properly, then he made his way up his legs, and around the sides to cup his ass. Coen's cock was responding too. He was rock hard against his own stomach, but Hyatt didn't touch yet.

He got back to his feet and made his way around the rest of coen. Lathering him up all nice, slippery, and soapy. He got distracted by the water running down coen's neck, and chest. Hyatt had a plan to take longer, and really get coen worked up. To keep teasing him until he had him begging, but he found himself unable to wait.  
He dropped to his knees taking coen's hot wet cock into his mouth in one smooth motion. The guttural gasp from above him told him coen had enjoyed the move. He kept his hands on coen's ass to help support him, and he let out a quiet moan as he worked his mouth, and throat around coen's cock.   
Coen was putty in his hands at this point, Murmuring a string of incoherent words “Oh fuck Hyatt, God yes, so good baby.” Each noise spurring Hyatt even more as he kept going at coen;'s cock. While he as sucking coen he slipped a hand between his ass cheek and massaging his entrance making Hyatt buck into his mouth. Hyatt went with the motion easily knowing it was coming. He started penetrating coen's hole with one soapy finger going knuckle deep. 

He brought coen to the edge with his mouth, and finger then stopped. He did it, again and again, adding another finger each time. Ignoring his own peaked arousal. Coen was a babbling mess of desperation when Hyatt rose out of the shower floor. His knees ached a little, but it was worth it.  
With his mouth still hot, and his lips swollen from sucking on coen's cock, he kissed him. It was sloppy, needy, and lust filled. He turned Hyatt around, and pushed him towards the wall of the shower until coen's reached out, and braced himself to stop from hitting the wall. Hyatt nudged coen's legs apart with one of his own, and fuck it had to be one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. Coen dripping wet, and spread open for him just waiting. Hyatt heard a small whimper and realized it had come from him.   
Hyatt took that as his permission he fumbled with the condom slipping it on, and popped open the lube pouring a generous amount in his hand, and spread it all over the condom. The first press of his cock into Hyatt's tight ass was indescribable. Hyatt's fingers tightened against the shower wall, and Hyatt dug his fingers into coen's he was sure it was going to leave bruises, but he was unable to care at this moment. He was buried completely inside of coen, and he stilled for a moment letting both of them catch their breath. Now that he was over coen, inside of him, and the heat from behind him coming from the water combined with the heat of the body in form of him was overwhelming in the best possible way.  
After that brief moment, coen groaned and pushed against him. Hyatt to the hint, and started a steady pace, rocking them together under the fall of water. With every rock of his hips, he picked up the speed. They found a rhythm, his rocking towards each other in desperate thrusts, and the second Hyatt reached out to grasp coen's cock in his wet hand coen gasped. His whole body tightens up, and he came in long spurts against the shower wall. Hyatt pumped in, and out a few more times chasing his relief. After a few more harsh thrusts he joined him with a groan that seemed to have built up from his toes. Hyatt put his weight against coen for a couple of minutes until coen could no longer support them both. “You gotta move baby. You're too heavy.” 

Not really wanting too Hyatt pulled away from coen making his limp cock slide out of coen's ass. coen turned around grabbing Hyatt by his neck and kissed him breathless while the warm water rained down both of them. Not many words were said since they weren't needed. This had been all about touching, and feeling. Coen laid his head against Hyatt's chest, and he felt Hyatt's arms wrap around him. Enveloping him in love, safety, his perfect smell, and just like he wanted he could feel him all around him. “I think I'll be okay to show you evan tomorrow.” 

Hyatt quickly slipped one hand off coen and slipped off the condom tossing it in the trash before putting his hand back on coen's back. He tightened his grip and put his head in coen's neck. He grunted in answer to what coen said still being slightly sex brained for the moment. They stayed like that until the water ran cold. Just embraced each other forgetting the rest of the world for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I have a few chapters done, but have hit a writers block. I'm working on some other stuff as well that I might post soon ^.^


	30. Meet the ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coen shows hyatt who Evan is

The next day they were getting ready to go out to meet Evan when coen suddenly turned to him with curious eyes “Are you only into guys?” It caught Hyatt by surprise, and he choked on his water making it some of it dribble down his chin. 

Coen laughed, and reached up wiping the water off his fiance's chin “Sorry baby didn't mean to surprise you. It's just something I was thinking about.” 

Taking another drink Hyatt cleared his throat before answering. “Yes. I am only into guys especially this one guy asking me random questions out of nowhere. How long have you been sitting on asking me that exactly?” He bent over slipping on his shoes as he waited. 

“A few days after we met. Of course, you made it pretty clear you were into me, but I guess I was curious to know your sexuality. Like me, I'm technically bisexual, but I prefer men. I dated a girl once, and The only thing I really miss about women is boobs. They are squishy, and fun to lay on. Beside that, the orientation doesn't really change anything. It's the same thing. Have you ever touched a boob?” Hyatt was staring at him like he had gone insane, and coen wasn't fazed at all as he prodded for his questions. Who couldn't help, but giggle as he watched his mate open, and close his mouth a few times like he was trying to form an answer.

“Is this really what you want to talk about before we go confront your ex?” Hyatt tried to avoid further questioning. He didn't care that coen was bisexual that didn't change anything about how he felt for him, but he hated answering questions like coen was asking. Though he's the guy he's spending the rest of his life with so he might as well just answer. “No. I have never touched a boob. Do you want me too?” He raised one eyebrow making sure his voice sounded teasing enough.

Coen actually contemplated for a second and traced his finger over Hyatt's scruff of his face. “For science, I say yes, but those hands are mine so no.” Coen gave Hyatt a smirk and skipped off towards the front door. Hyatt's face was slightly flushed, and he went over to the door as well opening it up letting coen out first. “I'd rather grab firm, and muscular.” He said across the car when they got there before getting in, and only snickering a little bit when it took coen a moment to get his car door open registering the statement. 

 

It was about the time coen went to the coffee shop during his lunch break so if Evan was following this would be a good way to test out that theory. They parked across the street, and coen was laid over Hyatt's lap looking out the window, and just like clockwork, he saw Evan walk up. Even his walk made coen feel nauseous as he pointed towards him “That's Evan.” He voice sounded a lot more strained then he was hoping it would as he fell back into his seat. 

It was hard to miss Evan didn't fit into luna even without coen pointing him out. Now Hyatt had to admit he was a pretty good looking guy, but one of the problems was you could tell he knew that. He had olive sun-kissed skin telling Hyatt he was recently somewhere full of sun unlike here where even on hot days there was usually an overcast. His honey brown eyes kept checking out every male that walked by, and his brunette hair swayed in sync with his way of walking. Hyatt guessed he was close to the same height as him, and maybe he was swimmer of some sort with the way he was built. He then watched him stopped leaning against a pole looking the exact way coen would come from at about this time. Hyatt knew because coen always called him as he got to the coffee shop. Something bubbled up deep inside his bones, and he was opening the car door before he even realized it. When he was out he stuck his head in the open window. “Stay in the car.” It wasn't a really a command, but he also wanted to make sure coen understood he'd rather him stay there. At least with coen safely in the car he only had to focus on Evan, and not also keep his eye on coen to make sure he wasn't getting to hurt by Evan's word, or if Evan attempted to touch him. He needed all of his energy to have a conversation with the guy without pounding his fist into his face. “Just be careful baby.” He could tell coen was worried as he slipped himself into the driver's seat so he could watch him better. Leaning down he kissed coen's forehead and gave him a reassuring smile before walking off. 

Hyatt walked up as calmly as he could manage, and when he was within touching distance Evan actually spoke first “Hey c...”His eyes ventured up, and it dawned on him “You sme...You must be the mate. I'm guessing coen ran home like a wimp and told on me. I'm sorry if I stepped in your territory man I just want to make sure he's been treated properly.” He was staring at Hyatt like he was his buddy, and for some reason, they furthered his irritation. That he was thinking he treated coen like he had. 

“Not that it's any of your business, but he's being treated the right way. Like a fucking person, and you need to back off. Coen isn't my territory. He's just mine, but he is still his own person. The only reason I'm talking to you right now is coen prefers me not to fight.” Hyatt's voice was full of calm anger, and sometimes that was the more dangerous kind. God this guy was stupid since his answer was to take another step towards Hyatt trying to square up. “Are you sure you're a real alpha? Letting a little whore boss you around. I bet he's here somewhere.” He peeked over Hyatt's shoulder looking around until Hyatt shoved him just enough to put some space between them. “Does beating omega's up until they end up in the hospital makes you a real alpha because if it does then I don't want to be a real alpha anyway.” 

At this point, a few people were watching them as Hyatt went on “He's my mate. Mine, and no there is no amount of money you can give me. He is priceless, and despite assholes like you, he is amazing. You can try, and scare me with your trust fund baby threats of how you will call mommy or daddy on me. I don't care if you stay here, but you will leave him alone. This is the only time I will say it nicely, and next time I won't promise to be nice.” Before he had to hear this arrogant asshole say another thing he turned around and was surprised to meet eyes with coen. “Oh I'm going to stay alright, and you should come me I have some of my other old toys you could play with. All of them are much better then coen could ever be.”

The sound of knuckles cracking went through the small space causing all the patrons watching to take a step back. Hyatt rolled his shoulders and was hit with the smell of his hurting mate. His eyes met coen's again, and he could tell by how wet they were he was holding back tears. He gave him a look that basically gave coen the lead. Either he could put Evan in the hospital, or they could leave. It was whatever coen wanted. This way his decision no matter how much Hyatt wanted to do the first one. He could feel the urge in his bone, but when coen grabbed his hand he felt himself deflate just enough to know he meant he wanted to go. “I won't stop him next time Evan. So let's see how stupid you really are.” Hyatt couldn't help but smile proudly at coen knowing how hard it must have been to talk to him. He was also happy he now had permission to go after him the next time he was stupid, and Hyatt had a feeling that was going to happen. Coen kept his strong front on until they both made it back to the car. Hyatt already knew what was about to happen so he pulled coen in against him, and ran his fingers through his hair. “I know he's wrong, but it still hurts. I'm sorry I got out of the car. It's just I didn't like you being alone out there with him. “ The tears started flowing, but not as bad as last time. 

As coen cried Hyatt couldn't help but admire him. He had gotten out the car because he was worried about him. Then he actually yelled at Evan without showing one drop of how he had been feeling the last few days. He was truly an amazing person. The way he trusts him was another fascinating thing. Coen had complete faith in him, and it was a really good feeling. As he sat their holding coen he remembered the ring could be picked up in four days so in a week he'd propose to him...Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter skips the proposal. but i will post it eventually as a clip in time. It deleted on me so i'm having to rewrite that chapter. ^.^ Thank you all.


	31. The venue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are trying to find the perfect wedding venue. It won't go by without a few hiccups..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said the proposal one went missing so i'll post it after rewrite it ^..^ I hope you guys like it.

A few weeks later Coen and Hyatt are searching through venues so they can make a date for their wedding. They had gone through ten places already within two hours of their home, and Hyatt's peopling was dying out fast at this point. He would trek through for coen, and until they agreed on a place. Hyatt was too blame for a few of the places. One person kept invading coen's space, and Hyatt dragged them out after he smelt coen's distress. Another one kept checking coen out even after hearing it was for a wedding. 

Back in the car Hyatt is driving to the next venue “Can't we just do it at home?” Hyatt turned the wheel the way the GPS said too as he spoke. Coen glanced at Hyatt knowing he was tired of being out and consorting with strangers “No. I want home to stay home, and I know I'm not the only one who doesn't like the idea of a bunch of people running around our house.” He put his hand on Hyatt's neck rubbing it softly. “It will all be worth it when we find the place.”

A feeling of pride came over Hyatt hearing coen refer to it as their home, and he really wanted to argue, but he wasn't wrong. Hyatt didn't like the idea of people being in Their house, or yard for a long period of time. So he relaxed into coen's touch and hoped the next place would be at least promising.

Ten minutes later they are at this historic mansion, and they were being brought around by the groundskeeper. The place was beautiful. It had wrap around stairs and a spacious setup area. It even laid on 20 acres, but for some reason, Hyatt didn't feel good about it. As they got to the outside area a person rode up on a horse, and that's when Hyatt's feeling made more sense. It was Evan, and he automatically tugged coen closer tightly putting his hand in his.

He didn't know if it was protected coen, or to stop himself, or maybe a little of both as he glared at him. He watched him dismiss the worker saying he could finish up for her. Hyatt had a bad feeling, and coen took a step behind him before Evan even said his first words. “I didn't think people like you could afford a place like this.” 

Instantly coen was in front of Hyatt now blocking him from lunging at Evan “You said you wouldn't stop me next time.” The words sounded to calm for coen's liking, and he really didn't think Hyatt fighting him at this mansion was the best idea. He could hear Hyatt growling deep in his throat when Evan took a step closer to him. “He's not worth it baby, and I don't think they want blood all over the place.” He stepped to the side taking a place next to Hyatt. Sliding his hand into his squeezing trying to show him he was calm, and there was no reason to attack for the moment. 

“Also My family owns this place so I'm pretty sure I'd win,” Evan said with a snide turn look on his face and adjusted his collar. Evan raised his eyebrows at the two setting his sights on Hyatt. “I'm going to go out on a limb say you aren't here to borrow some other old toy. So what brings you here?” 

Coen saw Hyatt go to speak but spoke before him even sticking his hand out to show off the ring. “We're getting married.” Trying to make sure Hyatt didn't jump at Evan was actually helping coen not be scared. Until Evan reached out and grabbed his hand to look at the ring. Instinctively coen ripped his hand away, and he let out a noise of discomfort that he couldn't control. Before coen regain his composure Hyatt was fuming next to him. His dark eye's baring into Evan's. “Let's go, Coen, because if he touches you again I'm punching the fuck out of him, or if he opens that piece of shit mouth of his. Either way, we need to go.” Coen had never heard Hyatt's words filled with so much poison. He didn't even question as he made sure Hyatt was in front of them as they walked out. 

“I'm starting to think your mate is all words and no bite.” Evan snapped back right before they were out the door. Coen felt the air shift, and Hyatt was pushing so hard against him his feet were sliding against the floor. “What the fuck is wrong with you Evan?!?” 

Hyatt stopped the second Coen yelled, and swallowed keeping his eyes on his fiance. The urge to punch Evan turning in to wondering if coen was okay. “I haven't seen you in years, and you dumped me! You treated me like your punching bag, and I took it because at the time I didn't know any better. You're are a loser, and worthless. You have no hold over me more. Hyatt loves me for me, and I'm going to fucking marry him. So I don't know what you are playing at, but just shut the fuck up. We are going to leave your mansion, and trust me we wouldn't have even come in if we knew you owned it. I don't want to be anywhere near you, or you anywhere near Hyatt.” Coen didn't notice he had been growling the whole time until Hyatt touched him, and dragged him off. 

“You're going to regret talking to me that way. You are nothing, and you will always be nothing. Just wait I'll get you to feel that way too.” They both heard it, but they both kept walking knowing if they went back it would end with someone in jail, or a hospital, or both. 

The further they got away the more the anger faded, and it was replaced with discomfort. It was replaced by the fear of what Evan could be referring too. Sure he sounded strong in there, but he knew the things Evan could do. It was now more of what he could do in the now that had him freaking out. Hyatt opened the door for him, and he got in staying silent. As soon as the door shut he laid his head on the window. He heard Hyatt getting in, and Hyatt's hand on his knee, but he kept his eyes looking out the window.

Hyatt watched him full of concern, but knew not to ask about anything Evan related for the time being “Did you want to go look at the last place?” Coen gave him a head shake but kept his face against the window “No, but I do need to stop at the clinic. Can you take me by there before we go home?” He squeezed coen's knee before starting the car and driving off. “Yeah. Of course babe.” The rest of the car ride was spent in silence as they made their way to the clinic. 

They arrived, and coen finally turned to Hyatt “I just need to meet the new alpha taking shelter with us. You don't have to come if you don't want too.” Hyatt wondered why an alpha was sheltering, but he wanted to go in since he actually liked being there. He also wanted to give the leader a heads up that coen had another run in. “I'll go in with you.” They walked in hand in hand, and coen kissed Hyatt's cheek before wandering off to meet the alpha. 

Marci just the woman he was wanting to talk to walked up just as coen left. “Hey, Hyatt. How are you, and is Coen okay? Went he went past he seemed a bit deep in thought.” It was almost as if she knew Hyatt had something to say to her. “I'm pretty he'll be okay. We had a run-in with his ex again, but he stood up to him.” He knew how proud he was smiling about that fact. “Just please keep an eye on him for me, and as I said before don't hesitate to call me.” Marci walked behind the desk's going through paper's “Of course.”She looked back up straightening some papers by smacking them in a pile against the desk. “But in better news. I heard you two got engaged! Congratulations, but I had a proposition for you. You are in no way obligated to say yes.” Hyatt just raised his eyebrow letting her know to continue. 

“So as you know our main goal is to help omega's, and that includes showing that good alphas like you exist. Your wedding could be a great opportunity to showcase that. We have a zen garden here, a rec center, or anywhere in here really you can be free to choose. We wouldn't charge you anything just ask that anyone who comes here can be invited to witness it. What you, and Coen have is exactly what we want them to see that is possible. Also, we really love you, and Coen around here. We would be honored to be your venue, but understand if you have other plans as well. As I said do not feel at all obligated. It was just a thought I'd ask.”

Marci got it all out just as coen walked back up laying his head against Hyatt's arm. Hyatt wrapped his arm around Coen's waist and glanced down at him. “Marci was just saying we could get married here.” He kept his eyes on Coen gauging his reaction. 

Instantly coen perked up, and a smile broke out on his face as he bounced on his feet “Oh my god really? Could we?” He realized Marci really couldn't answer that question so he looked back up at Coen. “I would love to do it here, but it's your day too. Personally, I don't care where we are as long as you are there. Everyone has been so good to me here, and It would be a different wedding kind of like us.”

Hyatt laughed happily at coen's enthusiasm. He didn't care where they got married either as long as coen was happy. With the way, his eyes were lit up, and the way he was squeezing his arm locked on him with those shiny emerald greens he knew having it here would make him happy. “Then let's have it here sweetheart.” 

Coen was excited Hyatt said yes, but he was more focused on the fact he called him sweetheart in front of people he didn't consider family. It made his heart jump in his throat, and he swallowed pulling down Hyatt down by his arm. Hyatt put his hand against Hyatt's cheek and kissed him sweetly. It was a barely open mouth kiss. The kind where you take their bottom lip between your two and just enjoy the way the warmness of their lips goes down your whole body. The kiss actually made the kiss noise between each one. Coen pulled away first biting his lip at the fact Hyatt's face was flushed and staring at him wondering what brought that on. “I love it when you call me sweetheart, and I just love you.” Coen brought his attention to Marci who was trying to hide her giddiness from what she had just witnessed. “We will take up your offer, and do our wedding here. We will decide on a date, and let you know. Thank you so much for everything.” He felt a tug on the back of the shirt and looked behind him. Hyatt pressed against him, and he instantly felt his growing arousal against his back. He wasn't surprised when Marci just smiled “Yay! I am so excited and take all the time you need. I think right now you have more pressing matters.” Coen knew she could smell Hyatt was aroused, but he did love she didn't make a big deal out of it. 

“If we don't get home soon I'm going to press myself inside of you public, or not. Your choice.” Coan actually choked on air as a full body shiver went through him. He quickly said goodbye to everyone. They made it home in one piece and spent the rest of the night tangled in each other. Eventually, they drifted off deciding to discuss more wedding plans later.


End file.
